Wrangler Repairs
by lancer1993
Summary: This is an alternate reality of how things could have gone, after Lorelai has car problems. Will they find their love again sooner than what we got on the show?
1. Chapter 1 – The Plan

_The first part of this fic is lifted from the episode "It's Just Like Riding A Bike". It's only for this chapter to set up for the rest of the fic._

_This chapter is short but there will be more to follow._

**Chapter 1 – The Plan**

Luke turned off the engine. He was going do this, show her he was a good friend and not just the guy behind the coffee. Getting out her walked to her front door knocking, he had not felt this nervous since first dating Lorelai years before.

JACKSON "Oh! Hey, Luke."

Luke was surprise, what was Jackson doing here, with Lorelai?

LUKE "Hey, Jackson."

JACKSON "How you been, man?"

They had not talked in months, apart from the occasional run in at the market since his brake up with Lorelai her friends went too.

LUKE "Uh, not too bad."

JACKSON "You want to come in?"

LUKE "Uh, no, that's okay. Is Lorelai here?"

JACKSON "Yeah, hang on." Shouting. "Lorelai, it's Luke! We thought you were the pizza guy. We're getting pizza tonight, with pepperoni and meatballs and sausage and those extra-crispy, cheesy garlic knots, and we're eating everything on the couch."

LUKE "Well, that sounds...fun."

JACKSON "Yeah, right!" Raising a plate of food. "Chicken-nugget appetizer?"

LUKE "I'm good, I'm good."

LORELAI "Hi."

LUKE "Hi."

JACKSON "Oh, well, good to see you, buddy."

LUKE "Yeah, you too."

LORELAI "What's going on?"

LUKE "Slumber party?"

LORELAI "Oh Jackson needed a place to stay since Davey and Martha have the chicken pox and the Dragonfly is fun, but that's not why you're here."

LUKE "Okay, here's the deal. I borrowed Kirk's computer, and Zach got me on this craigslist thing, and I found a 1999 jeep wrangler for sale. The guy actually doesn't live too far from here, so I went to see it. It looks like it's in pretty good shape. So I ran the VIN number. It's got a clean history -- no accidents, no failed emissions. And the guy said he kept it up pretty good, and there's nothing really wrong with it. So I took it for a test drive, and it drove fine. So if you want to keep your old car, for whatever crazy feeling it gives you, okay? Then buy this guy's car, and I'll swap the engines, which makes absolutely no sense because you'd basically be paying the same amount of money to fix your old car as you would be paying to get into a new one."

LORELAI "You'll do this for me."

LUKE "Well I spoke to Gypsy and she gave me some books and said I can borrow any tools I don't have, she also said she'd check it out once done and get the certificates needed.

LORELAI "Why not just get Gypsy to do the whole?"

LUKE "She's busy for the next few weeks and I don't see you lasting that long on your bike."

LORELAI "I like my bike."

Luke just looked at Lorelai not believing her.

LUKE "Well if you want to wait."

LORELAI "No, no it's nice that you want to do this."

LUKE "It's what friends do."

LORELAI "Major mechanical work on cars?"

LUKE "It's no big deal, I've been fixing cars since I could walk."

LORELAI "Are you free tomorrow to check out this other Jeep?"

LUKE "Sure, Caeser's been bugging me for more hours so he can look after the diner for a few hours I guess."

LORELAI "Sounds good, I'll come to the diner for breakfast and then we can go check it out."

Luke looks at Lorelai wanting to do more than just leave, but Jackson is inside so he can't do much more tonight. There would be time for that tomorrow.

LUKE "It's still a completely ridiculous idea."

LORELAI "I know."

LUKE "Alright." Starts walking away. "And, you know, in the meantime, if you're still riding that bike around, bring it tomorrow and I'll put some air in your tires."

LORELAI "I don't need air in my tires."

LUKE "You need air, and you need a light and a bell so people know you're coming."

LORELAI "What if I don't want people to know I'm coming?"

LUKE "I'm putting on a bell!"

LORELAI "No, you're not!"

LUKE "What do you have against bells?"

LORELAI "I don't like 'em."

LUKE "Well, you don't have to like them. They're a safety feature."

LORELAI "I want a horn!"

LUKE "Fine you want a horn, I'll get you a horn. Are you happy?"

Lorelai smiles and nods as Luke gets into his truck.

LUKE "Jeez."

Luke starts the truck and drives off, Lorelai watches as Luke drives off, she has that same felling she got when she as about to kiss Luke for the first time many moons ago. She couldn't stop smiling as she shut the door.

TBC…

_Feedback is welcomed_


	2. Chapter 2 – The Replacement Engine

_Sorry for the tease in the first very little bit._

_Thanks again to __glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

**Chapter 2 – The Replacement Engine**

Lorelai stood in front of her full-length bedroom mirror, wearing just her bra and panties and holding up a dress. She was having a hard time deciding what to wear. She knew it wasn't a date but still wanted to look her best for Luke. Lorelai knew she had feelings for the guy, she told Chris as much just weeks before but she didn't know how Luke felt or even if the feelings were old or new.

Was Luke doing this as a friend or was there another reason? Maybe the dress pants and wrap top would be better? She thought, but is that too formal? After all they were only going to look at the used Jeep. After trying on another three outfits she opted for jeans and her green plaid shirt with her heeled boots, casual but nice without being too sexy, which was a hard task for Lorelai.

Putting her curly hair in a ponytail she finished her make-up and left for breakfast at Luke's. Nervous, she pulled up on her bike, stopping just outside the diner before looking at Luke through the window. She almost fell off her bike when she saw what Luke was wearing. The blue cap he had not worn for months was back on his head. But what did it mean, was it a sign? Had he forgiven her? She decided not to say anything as she opened the door waking her way to the counter.

LORELAI "Morning."

LUKE "Coffee?"

LORELAI "Do you have to ask?" Lorelai said as she sat at the counter, in Kirk's chair.

LUKE "Here you go." Having just made it before she entered the diner.

LORELAI "What no arguments that it will kill me?"

LUKE "Would it make a difference?"

LORELAI "No chance."

LUKE "Okay then."

Taking a sip of the coffee Lorelai was intoxicated and heard herself moan, maybe a little too loud. Thinking Luke might have heard she waited for him to say something.

LORELAI "Very nice coffee." She said all innocent to break the silence.

As Lorelai drank in the rich dark liquid she though how much better it tasted. Although she had been in the diner just a few days before and drank the same coffee it tasted better now but why? Maybe it was because she was over the awkward phase with Luke, and back to being friends again or was there more?

LUKE "So what would you like to eat?"

Snapping Lorelai out of her caffeine induce trance.

LORELAI "Um, I think I would like your fluffy pancakes today please?"

LUKE "My pancakes are not fluffy."

LORELAI "Yes they are, and I love you for them."

What did I just say, she thought. Did I tell Luke I loved him or his pancakes? Luke went about making the pancakes as if nothing had happened.

Luke wondered what Lorelai was doing, clearly moaning with the coffee, which was not that unusual and then the 'I love you for them' about his pancakes, which he knew were fluffy. He put it out of his mind as they talked and joked, Lorelai eating and Luke served other customers. The townies started to gather as word spread about Luke and Lorelai, before long the diner was busier than it normal would be at this time of the day.

They ignored the extra townies now crowding the diner Lorelai finished off her breakfast as Luke took her bike up to the apartment for safekeeping, so he could work on it later as he promised. Lorelai was finishing off her third cup of coffee as Zach arrived for work, he would take over for the rest of the day. Luke filled Lorelai a to-go cup of coffee and they left. Luke was now wearing his leather jacket and a dark shirt. The townies watched as Luke and Lorelai walked to the truck parked across the street from the diner. He opened the door for her, using his hand to guide her in before getting in and driving away.

LORELAI "So the guy we're seeing, he's about 30 minutes away."

LUKE "Yep. I called Larry last night to check and he said he'll be there this morning."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Lorelai looking at Luke and turning away just as Luke looked back. It was awkward until Luke reached over and turned on the radio.

LORELAI "You fixed it?"

LUKE "Yes I check it yesterday and it turned out to be a loose wire, no big deal."

LORELAI "Sounds great now."

Lorelai turned up the volume as 'Making Love Out Of Nothing At All' came on the radio. Luke did nothing but smile, as he looked strait ahead driving.

--------------------

LORELAI "It's green."

LUKE "So."

LORELAI "It's not the same color."

LUKE "The engine is the same, it makes no difference."

LORELAI "But it's green!"

LUKE "Lorelai!"

LORELAI "But you said it was the same."

LUKE "It is! It has the same engine, gearbox, seats, lights, roof, and wheels, it's all the same! Look Lorelai this is the only Jeep that is in this good a condition for your needs, for 200 miles."

LORELAI "But…"

LUKE "It's either this or riding your bike for the next month!"

LORELAI "Okay you make a good point."

LARRY "So have we decided yet?"

Luke turned to Lorelai who in-turn looks at Larry.

LORELAI "So any discount for the color?"

LARRY "The color?"

LORELAI "Yes This is green, mine is beige and I want them to be the same."

LARRY "Sorry its $1,500, which is a good price for the Jeep."

Lorelai looking back to Luke fro support, he just looked at the ground like he wasn't there.

LORELAI "Okay, looks like you have a sale, $1,500 was it?"

LARRY "Yes, it's a great car for a nice couple like you."

They decided not to comment and just smiled as Lorelai handed over the check.

LORELAI "Here you go."

LARRY "And here are the keys and registration papers."

Lorelai and Larry shake hands.

LARRY "Drive save." Larry goes back into the house, leaving Luke and Lorelai on the sidewalk.

LUKE "How we going?"

Lorelai playfully hitting Luke on the chest, noticing for a second how firm it still was.

LORELAI "I'm overwhelmed by your support back there!"

LUKE "You'll survive, so are you okay to drive?"

LORELAI "Well I can't drive your stick, so I guess I'll take Greenie."

LUKE "You named it."

LORELAI "But of course."

LUKE "Okay I'll follow behind, and as I said it drives great but keep it slow until you get used to it okay?"

LORELAI "Okay."

--------------------

About half an hour later they pulled up outside Lorelai's house.

LORELAI "We made it!"

LUKE "No problems?"

LORELAI "Once I put in my AC/DC I was rocking."

LUKE "Nice to know."

Walking over to the shed.

LUKE "Okay now I was thinking of pushing the old Jeep into the shed here first. Remove its engine, and then push it back out and backing in my truck to take away the old engine. Then driving in the new Jeep…"

LORELAI "Greenie."

Looking at Lorelai.

LUKE "Greenie. In, removing its engine, pushing it back out. Pushing the old Jeep back in and putting in the new engine, and did I tell you how insane this is!"

Lorelai looked at Luke, she knew a rant was coming on.

LUKE "I mean you have a perfectly good Jeep here now, you even named it for heavens sake and now you still want to rip out it's engine? It would be cheaper to paint it beige if you want to!"

LORELAI "Greenie is giving up his life for the greater good!"

LUKE "You're nuts."

LORELAI "Well you are the one helping me out."

She smiled at Luke again; she could have sworn she saw Luke blush.

LUKE "Maybe we both need professional help."

LORELAI "Um, so it looks like a lot of work, how long will it take?"

LUKE "Um it's not really that hard, you just need to plan it well, I'm thinking about 3 days if I'm here all day."

Lorelai marvelled at how much thought Luke had put into her crazy plan, just for her. But she was still not getting anything more than the usual friends vibe from Luke even with the blushing.

LORELAI "But what about Luke's?"

LUKE "It will be fine, Ceaser and Zach will be there and I can check in a couple of time a day. So I should move some of this stuff to get the bench ready for my tools."

LORELAI "Okay, there are some boxes over there you can use."

Luke removed his jacket and Lorelai was silenced but just how good he looked. Decided to step it up a notch to get Luke to crack and say something. She made an excuse and freshened up.

LORELAI "Okay, would you like a drink?"

LUKE "That would be nice, it is getting warm today."

Luke said as he took off the blue cap and ran his fingers through his damp hair. Lorelai almost drooling as she watched, wanting to just kiss him but knew she couldn't, they were just friends now right.

LORELAI "Beer?" She said clearing her throat.

LUKE "Sounds great."

Returning minutes later Lorelai stopped as she saw Luke, he hand taken off his shirt and was now just wearing a very tight t-shirt. Composing herself she stepped through the doorway. Luke looked up, she had undone her ponytail, so her curls were moving free once again how Luke liked it. She had tied her top up around her waist to reveal her stomach and undid several buttons to show just the edge of the black lace bra she was wearing. He was silent for a few seconds as she handed Luke the beer.

LUKE "Thanks." Luke tried to act cool.

He watched as Lorelai tilted her head back, drinking the beer slowly. He watched as the beer spilled out the corner of her mouth and down her neck, disappearing between her breasts as she leaned forward to catch the spillage.

LORELAI "Woops!" She said as she looked at Luke. "Luke, Luke!"

LUKE "Yes, yes." Snapping out of his trance.

LORELAI "Are you okay?"

LUKE "Yes fine. I better go. I'll get the old Jeep over here first thing." Almost tripping as he left the shed. "I'll see you in the morning, bye."

LORELAI "Bye."

What was that? Luke thought, as he got into the truck, watching Lorelai lean back against the shed door, one leg bent with her foot on the door. She took another drink of the beer as she waved to him. He waved back as he backed out of the drive. Was Lorelai flirting with him and if so what did it mean, was this just Lorelai his 'friend' or Lorelai his 'ex girl friend' playing with his mind and why was he running?

Lorelai smiled as she waved to Luke, thinking how she still had powers over him, she just needed to take the next step now and talk to him, once she had some more fun.

TBC…

_Feedback is welcomed_


	3. Chapter 3 – The Work Begins

_Thanks again to __glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

Chapter 3 – The Work Begins 

Lorelai awoke to a beeping noise, she hit her alarm clock before realizing it was not the source of the annoying sound. Getting up she realized it was coming from her front yard. Looking out her window she saw a tow truck backing her Jeep up to the shed. She smiled at the thought of her Jeep being fixed soon, she quickly grabbed her robe and made her way down the stairs and out the front door just as the tow truck drove away.

LUKE "Morning."

LORELAI "Do you know what time it is?"

Luke looked at his watch with a smile.

LUKE "Its 6:15am"

LORELAI "Yes, on a Saturday!"

LUKE "I wanted to get a start on this."

LORELAI "And I appreciate everything you have done."

Touching Luke on his chest.

LORELAI "But its 6:15am, on a Saturday!"

Lifting her arms to gesture wildly as she spoke, Luke noticed the tie on the robe Lorelai was wearing was coming loose, reveling her sleepwear, a loose fitting cami and panties.

LORELAI "Okay I'm going in now, I need coffee if I'm forced to be up this early on a Saturday."

Lorelai started to walk away before Luke stopped her.

LUKE "I bought you some coffee."

Lorelai, stopped and turned, her robe now untied and opened several inches, she didn't seam to notice or care.

LORELAI "You bought me coffee?"

Lorelai ran up to hug Luke who froze as he felt their bodies touched. They moved towards Luke's truck and parted. Luke handed Lorelai the take-out cup from the passenger's seat.

LUKE "Here you go, just like you like it."

LORELAI "Strong, just like you!" Did I just say that, she thought as she sniffed the coffee. "Hello!" Then taking a drink. "Okay, I forgive you. I'm going back." Pointing to the house.

She turned and went back into the house, closing the door. She only then realizing her robe was opened. How long had she been out there like this? She thought as she tied it up again. Going to the window she smiled as she watched Luke get tools from his truck. He looked happy again she thought and wondered if the early morning peep show had anything to do with it.

--------------------

After a quick shower Lorelai came down to the kitchen to fine Luke washing up.

LUKE "I thought we'd have some breakfast before I get started on the Jeep. How's French Toast sound?"

LORELAI "Sounds good to me."

Luke turned around to see Lorelai who was in a short baby doll dress with spaghetti straps. Luke noted the light blue fabric was almost see through as Lorelai opened the back door allowing the light to show her perfect silhouette, leaving little to his imagination. Not that Luke had to imagine anything since they had been intimate for 2 years. Luke turned away as Lorelai came back in the house with the washing basket.

LORELAI "I'll just take these up stairs."

What was she doing he thought, he stood there feeling that familiar tightness in his jeans, first the open dressing gown and now that dress. He tried to take his mind off Lorelai, preparing the breakfast and by the time Lorelai came back things were back under control, down there.

--------------------

After breakfast Luke had changed into coveralls, which were not very flattering but pants were tight, just how Lorelai liked them. She remembered the last time she saw them was when he changed the Jeeps oil once, before they got together.

LORELAI "So what's this?"

LUKE "It's the crane." Trying not to be distracted by the dress Lorelai was wearing.

LORELAI "A how does this work?"

LUKE "You put the chains on the engine, then pump it up here." Point out the different parts.

LORELAI "Dirty!"

Luke trying not to miss a beat, he continued.

LUKE "But first I have a lot of things to disconnect before I can lift out this old engine. It could take a few hours."

LORELAI "I've got all day, do you need a hand?"

LUKE "No I'm fine."

LORELAI "Luuuke." Drawing out his name.

LUKE "Okay you can pass me some tools, just stand back I don't want you to get your pretty dress dirty."

LORELAI "You think I'm pretty?" Batting her eyes.

LUKE "Aw Geez!"

Lorelai continues to flirt as she helped out, leaning forward to show off her cleavage as she handed Luke the tools. And reaching for some rag on a high self, making her dress lift high enough at one point for his to see the bottom of her panties.

LORELAI "What ya doing now?"

LUKE "Undoing this bolt on the bell housing."

LORELAI "What's that's?"

LUKE "It's where the gearbox is attached to the engine."

As Luke was lying under the Jeep with Lorelai standing nearby their legs touched she could fell a shiver as the fabric of the coveralls rubbed her bare ankle. Lorelai looked down to see the bulge in Luke's pants developing as he slid out from under the Jeep on the rolling troll. He was now almost looking up her dress as she stepped back just in time, they both blushed.

LORELAI "You know I better go change so I can help more without getting this dress dirty."

Acting nervous she quickly ran out of the shed, coming back just 10 minutes later now dress in her old tight jeans, a well worn t-shirt and bandanna on her head.

LORELAI "Lucas I'm ready now!"

Luke just looked at her and noticed she was wearing the same outfit she had painted the diner in several yeas before, taken aback for a few seconds Luke finally rolled his eyes before getting to work on the Jeep.

--------------------

Lorelai just stared as she looked from the shed, watched Luke cleaning up for lunch, using the hose on the front lawn and the special hand cream to get the grease and oil off his hands. He then unbuttoned the top of his coveralls, letting them fall loose around his waist. As he lifted his t-shirt off over his head Lorelai thought her heart would stop, it was a hot day and getting hotter. Lorelai could feel her self getting wet, as she remained fixated on his body. She resisted the growing urge to touch herself.

As Luke washed he knew Lorelai was watching him, flexing his muscles and holding in his stomach as the cooled water ran down his body. He was thankful Babette and Morey were in New York for the week, there was no way he would be doing this if she were at home. If she wanted to play this game he was up for the challenge he thought. Finishing up he used his t-shirt to dry off as he walked up the steps and inside.

LUKE "You ready…" He said.

Lorelai nodded and followed, 'ready for what' she thought.

LORELAI "Un-oh."

Lorelai had surprised Luke by arranging lunch. She didn't cook but instead asked her good friend Sookie to make them something.

LUKE "Oh shit."

SOOKIE "Luke, un nice to, um see you."

Luke hurried to put his t-shirt back on.

LUKE "Sookie what are you doing here?"

SOOKIE "Lorelai called for some lunch, I came in the back."

LORELAI "So you found Sookie then."

LUKE "Thanks for the warning, I'm going up to use the bathroom. Please don't laugh too much while I'm gone."

Luke left in a hurry as the girls watched before turning to each other.

SOOKIE "So what were you doing outside?"

LORELAI "Nothing, just watching, I swear!"

SOOKIE "Maybe the question should be 'What did you want to happen?'"

LORELAI "Sookie we are friends now, that's it, he was hot so washed off, nothing dirty."

SOOKIE "And you're fine with that?"

LORELAI "I don't know, Luke helping with the Jeep and just being here I don't know. At times I feel I might want more but I don't know if he does or he thinks I'm too much work."

SOOKIE "Well just one way to fix that."

LORELAI "Keeping quite?"

SOOKIE "Lorelai I kept quite before but I can't any more, you need to sit down and talk to him. If you want more that is."

LORELAI "I know, I just don't want to be hurt again."

SOOKIE "Hon I know he hurt you before but you and I know he didn't mean it and would do anything for you, even fixing your Jeep by changing the engine."

LORELAI "I'll talk to him, I just need time to work out when."

SOOKIE "Well don't leave it too long, tic tic tic."

LORELAI "What is that for?"

SOOKIE "Your clock is counting down, if you ever want another kid then you need to get a move on."

LORELAI "I'll wait for the right time thank you, I don't want to rush this."

SOOKIE "So you can just keep watching him wash half naked?"

LORELAI "He was in my yard, I had every right!"

Just then Luke came back down the last of the stair, had he been listening, Lorelai thought?

SOOKIE "Okay lunch is ready, I'm going to leave so you two can talk."

LORELAI "Bye Sook."

LUKE "See you later Sookie, so glad you cooked lunch."

SOOKIE "Thanks Luke, I'm sure I'll see more of you later." Smiling at her own words.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other before starting lunch, they talked and joked but kept clear of anything to do with their relationship. By the end of the day they had managed to remove the old engine, putting it in Luke's truck he secured the load.

LUKE "Lorelai you have some…" Using a rag he whipped a spot of oil off her cheek.

LORELAI "Thanks." She said timidly.

LUKE "So I'll see you in the morning."

LORELAI "Dinner."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "Can I come to the diner tonight, I need to eat."

LUKE "And this is news?" He joked.

LORELAI "Seven?"

LUKE "Sounds good."

Luke drove off leaving Lorelai to think of how good the day went, they flirted with each other but was she ready to talk, maybe in the diner later?

TBC…

_Feedback is welcomed_


	4. Chapter 4 – The Diner

_Thanks again to __glo1196 for doing the beta_

**Chapter 4 – The Diner**

Luke was feeling stupid; it was a long time since he stood before his bathroom mirror trying to decide which flannel shirt to wear. Laying his choice on the bed he undressed before going to the shower. Coming out 15 minutes later with a towel over his shoulder as he used the end to dry his hair he didn't see her sitting on the couch.

LORELAI "Oh shit!"

Luke froze for a second before looking and quickly covering himself with the towel.

LUKE "What are you doing here?"

LORELAI "Dinner, and a floor show apparently."

LUKE "Aw Geez!"

Luke grabbed his clothes and disappeared back into the bathroom. Coming out 5 minutes later dressed, Lorelai was gone. He put on his boots before going down to the diner.

LORELAI "Finally dressed, I see."

LUKE "Can we just drop it?"

LORELAI "Hey I wasn't complaining."

LUKE "Please."

LORELAI "Planning to take it on tour?"

LUKE "Will you drop it if I feed you?"

LORELAI "Consider it dropped."

LUKE "Coffee?"

LORELAI "Of course."

Luke poured Lorelai a cup before going to the kitchen and starting dinner. He had not noticed before, Lorelai was looking very nice tonight. It was very warm and she was wearing only a dark blue lace trimmed camisole, clearly without a bra not something Lorelai usually did. The camisole was the type with spaghetti straps, which kept falling off her tanned shoulders. He did his best to put Lorelai out of his mind but could feel it was not working.

Lorelai sat and watched, remembering the sight she had just seen upstairs, remembering the last time she had seen him like that. Luke was never the one to strut around naked when they were together even right after sex, she liked that about Luke. But she had to wonder what she had been missing all that time. She held the coffee to her lips as she watched Luke from behind, smiling uncontrollably. He was wearing one of the shirts she had bought for him a number of years before, when he was with Rachel. She continued to drink her coffee and smiled.

Luke came back with her cheeseburger and side of chili-fries, he also made a Turkey burger for himself. Since the diner was quite and he had served the other customers Luke sat down next to Lorelai to eat.

LORELAI "So tomorrow still good for you to come over?"

LUKE "Zach's coming in early, he and Ceaser should be able to handle the Sunday crowd after the morning rush, so I can be there by nine."

LORELAI "Sounds good."

There was an awkward silence, neither wanting to talk about what happened up in his apartment.

LUKE "More coffee?" Luke said as he got up to clear his plate.

LORELAI "Sure, or something stronger if you have it?"

LUKE "But the diner is open."

LORELAI "Luke there is no one else here. Close up I need to talk to you anyway. Upstairs."

LUKE "Meet me up there, while I close up."

LORELAI "Okay, I'll be waiting."

She got up, putting a little something in to her walk as he watched the tight jeans disappear up the stairs. Five minutes later Luke came to his door, pausing for a few seconds, what did she have to talk to him about, was it the stuff he had over heard in her house with Sookie. Was it the dance they were playing right now with the flirting, he knew the only way to find out was to ask, so he opened the door.

LUKE "Beer?"

LORELAI "Love one."

Luke came to the couch where Lorelai was sitting. She had removed her heels and had her feet under her body and looked relaxed as she waited for Luke. He handed her the now opened bottle of beer before sitting down in his armchair, the same one they had made out in a number of times, so long ago. The fact was they had made love in just about ever part of the apartment and a few places down stairs as well. There was that uncomfortable silence again before Lorelai spoke.

LORELAI "Luke we are friends right?"

LUKE "Yes, I hope so."

LORELAI "Friends who can tell each other things."

LUKE "Yes." Unsure of where this was going.

LORELAI "Luke I'm, I, I don't know if I can be just friends with you."

LUKE "But…"

LORELAI "Please let me finish."

LUKE "Okay."

LORELAI "I still have feelings, for you. It's part of the reason the thing with Chris didn't work. But I don't want to loose you so if you say no then I'll drop it and try and being just friends, again."

LUKE "Wow."

LORELAI "Yeah. Do you have anything you want to add to that?"

LUKE "Um, it's a lot to think about."

LORELAI "I know."

LUKE "Give me a second."

LORELAI "Okay."

LUKE "Lorelai I don't ever want to loose you again. I almost died that night in the supermarket, it killed me to say that stuff and walk away."

LORELAI "Why did you?"

LUKE "I was hurting, you really hurt me by going to him Lorelai. I was wondering just how did things go so wrong and in my own mind I had to make a reason for it without blaming you. Lorelai I never meant to push you away or hurt you. I was just confused and afraid I would loose April. So I didn't see what I was doing to you. I'm sorry."

LORELAI "So do you, um, have feelings, as well?"

Getting up and moved to sit on the end of the coffee table in front of Luke.

LUKE "I would be lying if I said no."

Luke picked up his beer for another drink.

LORELAI "So what now?"

Lorelai leant back on the coffee table.

LUKE "We could go on a date?"

Taking a quick drink before putting the beer back down.

LORELAI "Was tonight a date?"

Lorelai sitting back up the looking at Luke as he moved to kneel in front of Lorelai.

LUKE "Well lets see, we agreed to meet somewhere, we talked and had something to eat, now we are having drinks, back in my apartment."

LORELAI "So it was a date." Teasing him.

LUKE "But I don't normally put-out on a first date."

They moved closer together.

LORELAI "You didn't last time."

LUKE "True."

Lorelai wrapping both her arms around Luke's neck, pulling him in for a tender kiss. In many ways it felt like their first, they were starting fresh. Luke held Lorelai around the waist pulling her closer and almost off the table as the passion built.

LUKE "Is this too soon?" Still kissing Lorelai.

LORELAI "Not soon enough!"

Moving from her mouth Luke trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck and chest.

LUKE "I missed you."

Slowly he pushed the left spaghetti strap of her camisole aside to expose her breast and took the nipple between his teeth to tease it before laying more kisses across her breast, Lorelai moaned as she spoke.

LORELAI "Oh God, me too."

Lorelai wanted to see more of Luke, again! So she began to pull at his shirt, before ripping off the buttons.

LORELAI "Sorry, I'll fix that."

Promising to fix it later as she pealed it off his shoulders. Luke in turn maneuvered Lorelai's arms through the straps of the camisole before pulling it down to expose entire chest. Breathing in deep as he moved his hand over her body until he placed one hand between her legs causing Lorelai to moan. Without opening her pants he slipped his hand inside the front of Lorelai's jeans and under her panties, feeling the moisture between his fingers he rubbed her clit and opening.

LUKE "Bed! Now!"

LORELAI "God yes."

Luke picked Lorelai up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down as he unbuttoned her jeans before slipping them off. He can now see how wet she was as her hand moves down to cover her black French cut panties. Lowering him self between her legs he moved his hands touching every part of her legs before reaching her centre. Lorelai pulled her panties aside to expose was all the invitation Luke needed as he began to place light kisses on her centre. Luke was over come by her scent. He had missed it in the last year letting out his own moans against her skin, sending shivers through her body. Lorelai moaned and bucking her hips to driving Luke's tongue deeper inside her opening. Lorelai could have sworn she heard a car alarm go off as she let out a more moans and screams. Luke wanting no restrictions began to pull off Lorelai's panties as he got up. Standing before her he undid his belt and pants, pulling off his boots as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

Luke moved to lay down beside Lorelai but with his head between her legs, continue kissing Lorelai's opening, placing one arm under her legs he reached to tease her folds with his fingers. As his other had reached forward to touch her sides and chest, massaging her breast as he went to work. Lorelai meanwhile reached for Luke's member as he shifted his body closer to her. She stroked his shaft and cupped his balls before taking him in to her month. Kissing the tip before sucking his head she tasted the salty pre cum moaning with the sensations she was feeling.

With the lack of any real action for the last year it wasn't long before Lorelai felt she was about to explode. Tapping Luke on his side they pulled away before Luke rolling over onto his back as Lorelai sat on top of him. They were now lying across the bed, Luke reached for his side table and opened the draw pulling out a condom.

LUKE "Protection."

LORELAI "It looks pretty old."

LUKE "It's still good."

LORELAI "Are you sure, how long have they been here…" At that moment she realized the last time they used condoms was the last time he had needed to use them. "Luke have you done this since we?"

LUKE "No."

LORELAI "I'll be gentle then, so these are not out of date?" She teased.

While they used different methods of birth control before and even several times using nothing just after they were engaged. But for the most part this had been a good part of their sex life. A fun part trying different types and more often than not Lorelai was the one putting them on Luke.

LUKE "We can stop if you like, I can go and get new ones. Now that would mean a drive to the next town as it's after 10 and even thing here is closed."

Luke couldn't believe he was having this conversation right now as Lorelai bent down and kissed Luke.

LORELAI "I trust you."

Opening the packet Lorelai quickly rolled on the latex protection, it was a ribbed one and given the fact Luke had not had any sex for the last year get Luke to come was not going to be a problem tonight, not that it was ever a problem for them. Lorelai applied some lubricant on the outside and on her own opening before positing herself. Sliding down his shaft she moaned loudly again with the connection, she thought she might pass out for a second as she closed her eyes thinking of how lucky she was to be back on Luke. Slowly moving her hips as they kissed it didn't take long to get back to that familiar rhythm she remembered.

Their first time back together lasted longer than she thought. Luke watched Lorelai move up and down, her breasts moving with the motion. As Luke was coming close Lorelai would stop and just sit there teasing Luke by arching her back and exposing herself to him. Changing position she faced away from Luke as she rode him hard he, now he could touch her back and stroke her hair as he watched himself go deep inside her. Still joined they rolled over and Lorelai lifted her hips as Luke held her waist and moved inside her, reaching forward cupping and squeezing her breast as she looked back. Finally she lay on her back as Luke went deep inside her hard, Luke lifted Lorelai up as she put her legs around his back to drive him in deeper and harder.

Finally after almost half an hour Luke exploded inside of her and they collapsed in a sweaty pile from their combined orgasms. Luke not wanting to crush Lorelai pulled out and rolled over onto his side of the bed. They lay there for a few minutes Lorelai with her legs apart trying to cool down. Luke sat up and went to the bathroom, coming back a minutes later having removed the condom. Lorelai had cleaned up using the bedside tissues. As Luke got back into bed Lorelai got under the sheets and moved over to cuddle up to Luke's side.

LUKE "329 days."

LORELAI "What?"

LUKE "329 days since we last slept together."

LORELAI "You counted?"

LUKE "I checked the calendar, remember it was the night after I got back from the bus trip."

LORELAI "How can I forget, the next morning I found that spider."

LUKE "Nice surprise coming right over when I called after getting back late."

LORELAI "Well I didn't want to waste any time."

LUKE "Thanks."

LORELAI "For what?"

LUKE "Just for being here tonight. You know I didn't plan this."

LORELAI "I know."

There was a little silence as the settled into their sleeping positions for the night; Luke pulled the covers over them.

LORELAI "So I see you changed the sheets."

They both laughed before settling and drifting off to sleep.

TBC…

_So was it too soon for them?_

_I do plan to follow the end of season events but this time they are back together. How will Luke go at karaoke night, will he go to Rory's graduation, be there when Logan proposes?_

_Feedback is welcomed._


	5. Chapter 5 – The Next Morning

_Sorry for the long break, it got busy over the holidays and I wanted to finish off the other Road Trip fic, which will be updated ASAP._

_Also I have not been able to get this one beta read so sorry in advance for any errors. If you would like to do this I have several chapters waiting when I have the time to check over them again._

_Thanks for the feedback, I know some were surprised that they got back together so soon, I felt after almost a year apart it was time and should have happened fast than what we saw on the screen. Given the right situation. Just a pity the show runner didn't think the same LOL._

_Keep reading to see how the season could have ended._

**Previously…**

Luke was in the process of fixing Lorelai's Jeep, replacing the engine. Lorelai and Luke flirted a bit bring back some old feelings. Lorelai went to the diner to find out how Luke was feeling about her and one thing lead to another…

**Chapter 5 – The Next Morning**

Lorelai felt relaxed and happy as she lay there, she could feel Luke's hand resting on her side and his legs intertwined with hers. She felt the warmth of his body against hers and his breath on her neck with a slight snore that she missed over the last year and now felt so right. As she remembered the events of the previous night, Lorelai thought about how she had not felt this way with Luke for a very long time. While they had slept together up until just days before their break up it was not the same. Luke was great as always but she could feel something had been off for months and she was not able to enjoy it then or for a long time.

Even after that awful first night with Chris she never felt the same even when they started to date and then got married. While she hated to compare the different men in her past, she had to admit it was always better with Luke, she just didn't know why. It wasn't about size or stamina, although Luke was on top there. It was more about how Luke made her feel, as an equal in bed when they were making love. She felt a warmth and security with Luke that was just not there in her marriage.

It wasn't long before Lorelai drifted back to sleep, she felt safe in his bed covered in flannel sheets, wrapped in his arms and listening to his heartbeat.

--------------------

Luke finished making her coffee knowing the scent would wake her even thought science has proven humans can't smell while asleep he didn't know how she did it. Just another thing that made Lorelai special he thought with a smile as he placed the dark liquid on the table. Sure enough like clockwork she began to stir.

LUKE "Good morning."

Luke said as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching over he brushed some stray hairs from her face before leaning in for their morning kiss. Lorelai responded by reaching to touch Luke's face, kissing for just a few seconds.

LORELAI "A very good morning."

LUKE "Do you want to get up or have it in bed?"

LORELAI "I always want it in bed." Kissing Luke again.

LUKE "Breakfast I meant."

LORELAI "That too." She said with a cheeky smile. "But I think I'll get up, I need to go to the…" Gesturing to the bathroom. "Anyway."

LUKE "Okay, I'll have your coffee waiting."

LORELAI "I'll make it quick then."

Kissing Luke on the lips before getting up, Lorelai was still naked from the night before. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Luke poured the coffee before Lorelai came out just a few minutes later, now dress in one of Luke's shirts she found hanging in the bathroom.

LUKE "That's dirty, let me get you a clean one."

LORELAI "It's fine I like it, it has 'Luke scent' on it."

Lorelai sat down Luke placed a plate of food in front of her, bacon, eggs, pancakes, the works. But Luke could see she was distracted as she started to eat.

LUKE "Are you okay, with what happened, last night?"

LORELAI "I'm more than okay with last night, but we do need to talk."

LUKE "I agree."

LORELAI "So how is this going to work, with us?"

LUKE "What do you mean?"

LORELAI "Are we back together, or just friends… Um with benefits?"

LUKE "Friends with benefits?" Looking like he seriously doesn't know the term.

LORELAI "You know."

LUKE "No I don't."

LORELAI "Come on Luke you know."

LUKE "Seriously Lorelai I don't."

LORELAI "Loner Luke strikes again! Okay it's where two consenting adults agree to do things together but not be a couple."

LUKE "Like shopping?"

LORELAI "Seriously Luke you need to watch more reality TV!"

LUKE "Don't get me started on how pointless 'reality' TV is, Turn off the TV go out get a life, that's reality, I don't need to see that on TV!"

LORELAI "Go Luke, rant Luke!"

LUKE "Lorelai can you please just tell me what you're talking about."

LORELAI "Friends with benefits is were we sleep together but we are not necessarily a couple."

LUKE "Oh."

LORELAI "So are we?"

LUKE "No! Look Lorelai I want to get back together with you. I never did this just for the sex, that's not me, that's not who I am you know that."

LORELAI "Okay, good I was just checking. You know, since we were apart for so long."

LUKE "Lorelai I need to tell you I never stopped loving you. I've always wanted us to work."

LORELAI "Then what happened last year, with April. Why did you push me away?"

LUKE "You know I didn't meant to do that."

LORELAI "But that's how it felt."

LUKE "I know and I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I didn't see sooner what an idiot I was." Looking down at his hands. "I just didn't want to became Christopher."

LORELAI "Oh Luke."

LUKE "I had to get to know April and make up for the years I didn't know her, I'm just sorry I didn't see the whole picture and include you sooner. Did I ever than you for coming to the hospital for April?"

LORELAI "I believe you did."

LUKE "Well can I say thank you again, it was beyond the call for an ex."

LORELAI "Well you were there for me and Rory for so many years it was just natural for me to go. I'm just sorry you had to find out about Chris like that."

LUKE "It's okay."

LORELAI "No it's not. I was feeling sorry for myself and lonely, I think I was still depressed at how it ended between us and I had to make a clean break from you."

LUKE "I could have made an effort to visit you or call and talk, as friends.

LORELAI "I doubt I would have wanted to talk, I'm sorry we didn't talk before it happened with Chris."

LUKE "Me too. Lorelai can I ask why Christopher?"

LORELAI "I don't know, he was there I had a nagging annoying voice in my head that maybe Emily was right all along and I felt he might be my last chance for happiness. I thought you hated me."

LUKE "I understand.

LORELAI "Luke why don't you hate me?"

LUKE "I just don't. Don't get me wrong I was very mad you walked away that night and then when I found out what happened I thought you had made a your choice and it was not me any more. Even the few time I saw you, like the night of bon fire or watching you walk past the diner on the other side of the street, not looking my way, or when I saw the ring." Pausing for a second Luke looked Lorelai in the eye. "Lorelai did you stop loving me when you slept with Chris? It's okay if you did, I pushed you away…"

LORELAI "No!" Cutting him off. "I can now truly say I was still in love with you. Luke I know I did a bad thing, I was upset and crazy over our breakup so I went to talk to Chris, that's it. Then something happened I don't know how but I regretted it the moment it happened but I couldn't stop."

LUKE "Lorelai did he?"

LORELAI "What." She looked into Luke's eyes. "Oh go no, no Luke it wasn't rap, I just. I just felt numb like I couldn't stop it like I was outside my body watching myself. When I woke up I go out of there. Luke I just needed time away after you didn't want to elope, I didn't mean for it to get so out of control."

LUKE "I never said I didn't want to elope. I just needed time, to time to figure it all out, including April. Plus I hadn't seen you in days, you were acting weird and then you wanted to elope."

They were both becoming emotional, tears forming in their eyes as the looked at each other. But there was no going back, they needed to hash this out and work out where they stood.

LUKE "Then why did you go to Christopher?"

LORELAI "I just told you I needed someone to talk to. I just went to talk to him. I needed a friend. I don't know how things ended up that way, that night."

LUKE "You could have talked to me, I wanted to talk."

LORELAI "I know but I couldn't talk to you, I needed to talk to someone else."

LUKE "Then why not Sookie or Rory or Emily?"

LORELAI "I couldn't talk to my mother about this. Sookie was busy with Jackson and the kids. And Rory, Rory was spending her last night with Logan before he left. I'm sorry I went to Chris, you have no idea how sorry, we talked for a while then as he was saying good night we kissed and…"

Lorelai was almost crying by now, Luke started to get up, to pace the room before turning to Lorelai with his hands on his hips.

LUKE "Did he take advantage of you? Damn I know I should have hit him a few more times…"

LORELAI "No Luke I told you it wasn't like that, I don't know how it happened, we just got carried away and before I knew it, it was too late and I couldn't stop it."

Luke began to pace around the kitchen again.

LUKE "So he did take advantage of you, did he hold you down?"

LORELAI "No it was just too late, I knew it was wrong but I felt we were over and I was on some self destructive path and I couldn't stop it. Besides it was over before I knew it."

Lorelai let out a little chuckle to Luke's surprise.

LUKE "Why are you laughing?"

Luke sat on the chair next to Lorelai and reached for her, placing his hand on her left shoulder.

LUKE "Are you okay?"

LORELAI "It's nothing, it's just." Taking a deep breath. "As long as I have known him. Lets just say he doesn't have the greatest staying power." Letting out another louder laugh.

LUKE "Oh." Pulling back.

LORELAI "Five minutes and it was over!"

LUKE "Okay don't needed to know." Looking a little uneasy in his seat.

LORELAI "But it's true."

LUKE "Maybe but guy's don't talk about that stuff." Sounding a little defensive. "Things happen, we're tired…"

Lorelai looked Luke in both eyes.

LORELAI "Every night?"

LUKE "Really." Not able to stop himself smiling.

Lorelai took Luke's hands.

LORELAI "I knew that would get a smile out of you."

LUKE "And I thank you, but I think we need to find that line we don't want to cross, about how much we tell each other about our ex's."

LORELAI "Who decides where that line is?"

LUKE "We do, we'll talk."

LORELAI "I like talking."

LUKE "I know you're so good at it?" He said with a smile.

LORELAI "Yes I am, this was good. I think we needed this. Luke I want this to work, I never want to go through that again."

LUKE "Neither do I." Moving closer to Lorelai. "I don't how I coped, it didn't cope very well some days, it was pretty tough year for me."

LORELAI "I'm sorry."

They both lean in for a kiss on the lips. Starting out tender, their lips barely touching.

LUKE "It's okay."

They continue to talk between kisses.

LORELAI "What doesn't kill you."

LUKE "Only makes you stronger."

LORELAI "I hope I can make it up somehow."

LUKE "This has been a nice start."

LORELAI "I agree."

They continues to kiss, moving their hands to touch each other, tongues dueling, only stopping as they heard Ceaser calling from what sounded like the bottom of the stairs.

LUKE "I have to go."

LORELAI "Morning rush?"

LUKE "Yep, gotta go feed the crazy town."

LORELAI "They go."

LUKE "I don't want to."

LORELAI "The sooner you get the morning rush over with the sooner we can get to fixing the jeep."

LUKE "Is that what we're calling it if anyone asks?"

LORELAI "Sounds good to me."

Reluctantly Luke breaks of the kiss and stands up.

LUKE "So you finish breakfast, have a shower and I'll see you down stairs."

LORELAI "I'll bee quick as I can."

LUKE "So an hour?"

LORELAI "Don't joke mister or there will be no more kissing."

LUKE "Then we can move strait on to the dirty stuff?"

LORELAI "Luke." Surprised at his response.

Luke leant back down further surprising Lorelai with one last kiss before leaving.

--------------------

Lorelai knew stepping through that curtain would change everything again. Would the town accept them back as a couple again after how she treated Luke? She had lost some credibility with the town on her own forced absents from the town while she was dating Chris. She knew they never really accepted them together or more correctly they never accepted Chris. But this was Luke, the towns Luke. He had come into his own over the last year. Helping to organize the bonfire to burn off the smell from the train crash and the bon voyage farewell party for her daughter.

She decided to play it safe, leaving via the back door and walking the short distance down the lane and around to the front door entered the diner. Luke was not to be seen, must be in the kitchen or storeroom she thought. It was busy, very busy, more than the usual Sunday crowd. She sat down at the end of the counter as the whisper had already started, she might as well have came through the curtain wearing nothing but one of Luke's shirts again. Turning she saw Babette and Miss Patty at their usual table.

BABETTE "Morning doll."

MISS PATTY "Having a good morning are you?"

LORELAI "Yes."

BABETTE "I'll bet."

MISS PATTY "Nice outfit."

Lorelai blushed as she looked down at the flannel she had put on. Leaving most of the buttons undone and tied in a knot at her waist it was open just enough to make out the faded Star Trek t-shirt she had worn underneath. Finding it in one of Luke's draws, it had been shoved way in the back like he was hiding it. She liked feeling of being close to Luke and wearing some of his clothes did that.

Luke came through the curtain, surprised to see Lorelai waiting for him and what she was wearing.

LUKE "Coffee." He said acting all casual.

LORELAI "Of course, to-go cup please."

Luke knew they were going soon so had already picked up the to-go cup as she was speaking, filling it before handing it to Lorelai. Leaning in he spoke.

LUKE "First, Where did you go, I was just up their."

LORELAI "I left through you back door and came in the front, to throw them off."

LUKE "Second, what are you wearing, how did you find that."

LORELAI "I looked in you draws for a new top to wear."

LUKE "Good thinking." Pointing to a table. "They have been acting crazy all morning?" Both now looking towards Babette and Miss Patty.

LORELAI "Well I'm sorry about the shirts. I could have just worn the camisole from last night, but you tore one of the straps trying to get it off me. Besides it's cold out and the girls are already at full salute. That top is pretty thin."

LUKE "Tell me about it." Snapping out of his daydream. "So under the t-shirt right now?"

LORELAI "Nothing."

LUKE "Lorelai!"

LORELAI "It's nice and liberating, I don't go braless often and it's extra nice wearing this t-shirt and your warm flannel." Luke was suddenly distracted again as he watched and listening to Lorelai. "So how long has 'Hello! Magazine' been here?"

LUKE "All morning, Babette and Patty got her before Kirk and they have been acting weird most of the time."

LORELAI "Maybe they know?"

LUKE "Well wearing that red flannel shirt of mine is like waving a rag at a bull."

LORELAI "I can take it off." Reaching for the buttons.

LUKE "Don't you dare." Holding her hands to stop Lorelai before realizing where they were and pulling back a little.

LORELAI "Made you think, but I'm sure me being topless would help you with the trucker crowd and the single men in town."

LUKE "I'd rather not have their business."

LORELAI "Okay." Smiling at Luke as she took a drink. "So you ready to get go?"

LUKE "Yep."

LORELAI "Got my bike?"

LUKE "Out front, I've checked it over thoroughly."

Leaning into Luke.

LORELAI "I'd kiss you right now if Hello Magazine wasn't watching."

LUKE "Wait here."

LORELAI "Well that was a weird response." Lorelai was confused.

LUKE "I got you this." Handing Lorelai a large shopping bag.

LORELAI "What's this?"

LUKE "A gift."

LORELAI "A gift?" Smiling at Luke, trying not to give away their renewed relationship to the whole diner.

LUKE "Just open it."

Lorelai lifted out a bright yellow bike helmet.

LORELAI "What's this?"

LUKE "Just something to keep you safe."

He said in a dryly tone, wanting to kiss Lorelai right there and do other things on his counter that the health inspector would probably frown upon, snapping out of his thought Lorelai spoke.

LORELAI "It'll give me helmet hair."

LUKE "It could save your life."

Lorelai knew how much Luke cared for her so just leaned in again.

LORELAI "I'll say thank you when we get to my home."

Lorelai started for the door, Luke quickly following as the townies in the diner turned to watch them walking out the door. Lorelai put in the helmet and hopped on her bike.

LORELAI "What's this."

LUKE "You asked for it."

LORELAI "You got me a horn." Trying out her new toy.

Luke followed Lorelai as she rode down the street, towards her house. She stopped several times for Luke to catch up, riding in circles around him before stopping to walk with Luke. Luke took over pushing the bike as Lorelai walked alongside him, they walked side-by-side almost touching but acting as friends. They could see people whispering so waited till they were out of sight of the town square before Luke reached out taking hold Lorelai's hand. Out of instinct she took hold, it was something she had been dieing to do for so long. They only parted when they turned down Lorelai's street and Babette's house came into view.

--------------------

They started to work on the old Jeep. Cleaning under the hood of Lorelai's Jeep ready for the new engine. Luke had taken off his blue flannel so it wouldn't get dirty as had Lorelai who was trying to help but was more of a distraction. The Star Trek t-shirt was very tight, better suited to a 13 year old boy and left little to the imagination, not that Luke needed to imagine anything. Lorelai asked what she could do so Luke instructed her to remove a couple of bolts.

LUKE "Be careful."

LORELAI "I will."

Lorelai started removing the first few bolts without trouble then struck a hard rusty one. The spanner slipping in her hand.

LORELAI "Ow-ow-ow."

Luke rushed to her side.

LUKE "Stop moving."

LORELAI "It hurts."

LUKE "Just stand still."

LORELAI "I need ice."

LUKE "Just wait one second."

Luke stood back removing his t-shirt.

LORELAI "Or a floor show Mr. Chippendale."

Luke went to the old fridge Lorelai keep in the she and grabbed a can of beer, wrapping his t-shirt around it.

LUKE "Here." Handing Lorelai the make shift ice pack. "Hold it on your eye."

LORELAI "Thanks."

LUKE "I told you to be careful."

LORELAI "I didn't think it would hit me."

LUKE "Obviously." He said dryly. "Let me have a look."

Lorelai took the can off her eye as Luke moved closer, holding Lorelai's shoulders to shift them to the window for better light.

LORELAI "How is it? Just tell me if I'm scarred for life."

LUKE "The skins not broken but you might have a bruise tomorrow."

LORELAI "I'm hideous, I'll have a black eye." Lorelai frowned.

LUKE "You're beautiful." Smiling at Lorelai.

LORELAI "I'm a freak."

LUKE "Well then I'll get you an eye patch and parrot." Joking he played along.

LORELAI "Don't tease." Slapping him on the arm.

LUKE "You started it."

LORELAI "Kiss it better."

LUKE "Anything to make you feel better."

Luke takes the can and t-shirt from Lorelai's hand, placing it on the bench. Taking hold of Lorelai's head with both hands Luke places a light kiss on her right eye as she closes it, before pulling back.

LUKE "Better."

LORELAI "Much."

With a cheeky grin and jaunt in her step Lorelai walked over to the main garage doors and closes them.

LUKE "What are you doing?"

Lorelai turns around.

LORELAI "I need you."

LUKE "You need help." Again in his dryly tone.

LORELAI "Help me Luke." She says moving closer to Luke.

LUKE "We can't do it here, like this. What if someone comes by?"

LORELAI "The door's are closed."

LUKE "There's no bed."

LORELAI "We don't' need on, we've done it standing before."

LUKE "I know, I remember. The store room at the diner during Halloween."

LORELAI "I thought we were going to knock over the stock shelves at one point."

LUKE "Lucky I had that old Yale mattress you made me store in there.

LORELAI "Well there's just one sausage I want to pullout of you today." Reaching inside his pants she stroked his very solid length. "I need you inside me now!"

Luke could hardly believe they were about to have sex, standing in the shed in daylight. This was the one place they had never done it before, they had made-out here and in the Jeep. Lorelai lifted the Star Trek t-shirt over her head, Luke had fantasized about a moment like this as a boy, when he could actually fit in to that t-shirt, but now it was coming true.

Lorelai touched herself, rubbing her breast before moving her left hand lower inside her pants and between her legs before Luke had time to react. When Luke stepped up brushing his hand over her firm nipples as he cursed her breasts before kissing them and teasing her nipples with his teeth and tongue.

Standing up strait Lorelai touched Luke's chest, kissing him on the neck and them lowers as her hands made their way to his belt. Lowering his pants and boxers to his ankles Lorelai knelt as she took his length in one hand while holding his butt with the other. Licking his tip she laid kisses down his length As she moved from stroking his butt, hips and thighs she began teasing his balls with her fingers. This left Luke helpless to her touch, hobbled by his pants around his ankles he held on to the bench for balance, stroking her hair as she continued having fun playing with Luke.

To Luke's relief she stopped playing with his length, he didn't know how much longer he could have held on thinking of fishing and sports so he didn't just explode all over Lorelai's face. Lorelai rose she continued kissing Luke on his stomach and chest again before ending up back at his neck. She found the spot that from past experience drove Luke crazy, but she didn't want to drive him too crazy or this would or last long at all she knew. For a second she thought maybe it wasn't Chris, it was her she was took good at this. But then looking at Luke knew it wasn't true as Luke could control himself to hold on and so had other men in her life.

Snapping out of her little daydream she returned her attention to Luke who was nibbling at her ear. Locking lips once again they kissed with passion their tongues dancing inside each other's mouths. Luke held Lorelai back with his left hand as his other went down to her pants. Luke unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his hand in without lowering the zipper.

LUKE "Commando." He said with a smirk as he looked at Lorelai.

LORELAI "They're hanging in your bathroom." She said with a smile. "I'll pick them up later."

Luke moved his right hand lower, felling how wet Lorelai was he placed his index finger between her folds, bringing instant results from Lorelai as she moaned as she kissed Luke's left collarbone. Luke moved closer pressing his hard length into her right thigh as he stood just off to her side. Luke moved his finger inside finding all the right places making Lorelai squirm at his touch. Pulling out his finger Luke laid a moist trail up Lorelai's front before offering the wet digit to her. She sucked Luke's finer before locking lips again.

They both felt the need to loose the last of their clothing, Luke lowering Lorelai's zipper before she kicked off her sneakers and removed her pants, Luke doing the same. Now free to move Luke lifted Lorelai up on to the sideboard on the Jeep. Both now completely naked they looked over each other for what seemed like minutes but was just a few seconds. This was the first time they had seen each other completely naked in full light of day in over a year.

They both surveyed the other, remembering all the blemishes and bumps on each others bodies, they were not 20 anymore and showed some sign of there 40 years alive. Luke could not get over how good Lorelai looked, a slight bump in her near flat stomach still put most girls half her age to shame. Not that Luke had been with many 20 years olds in a long time. Lorelai had kicked herself for not seeing how good Luke looked under the flannel for so many years, she had seen him at the lake years before but back then she was his friend and was still very busy with Rory at a teenager, not having time for a man in her life.

The last time they had stood before each other naked in daylight was the morning Lorelai found the spider in Luke's shower. She surprised Luke with an early morning visit, tuning up at his apartment as Luke was waking up. They spent an hour in bed before showering together, which made Luke late opening the diner.

Luke moved closer, kissed Lorelai's stomach and belly button, he liked she was a innie like him. Breathing in her scent Luke ran his fingertips over the small patch of pubic hair. She had trimmed in recent days, he noticed from the small amount of stubble coming through. It was something he didn't pick up on last-night, as their reunion was overwhelming he didn't have time to take in all the details. Luke placed his hand on Lorelai's thigh, running it up between her legs and slowly slipping a finger inside again. Again Lorelai moaned at his touch this time bending forward, almost falling off the side of the Jeep. Resting on Luke's shoulders she ran her hands down Luke's back as he continued moving inside her. Lorelai felt every bump on his back, his spin, shoulder blades and biceps and ran her fingers though the hair on the back of his head. Luke could feel Lorelai tightening around his finger already so he slowly pulled it out.

Luke reached for his jeans as Lorelai stood there wounding why he had stopped touching her. Luke found his wallet and one condom he had place in there just that morning.

LORELAI "Tied of me already?" She joked.

LUKE "No." He panted "Protection." Holding up the condom.

LORELAI "Do we need it?" She asked to Luke's amazement.

LUKE "What do you mean?"

LORELAI "Well not to burst the mood but I'm clean and I trust you are too, I'm still on the pill so we're safe."

LUKE "Are you sure."

LORELAI "100 percent mister. Unless you want me to put it on you?"

Luke liked the times when Lorelai had been the one to place the latex protection on his length in the past, even after the got engaged and it was just part of their loving making.

LUKE "Maybe next time." Luke said before holding Lorelai on the hips again.

LORELAI "Luke." Lorelai said breaking the contact.

LUKE "You want to stop?"

LORELAI "Never."

Climbing off the Jeep Lorelai opened the drivers door.

LUKE "Get in." She ordered Luke with a smile that he could not resist.

Luke climbed in, followed by Lorelai. They tried to get comfortable.

LORELAI "Why does this look easier in the movies? Eddie Izzard and Minnie Driver made it look easy in The Riches."

LUKE "Just move your leg." Luke tried moving Lorelai.

LORELAI "Ow. Damn I hit my knee."

LUKE "I'd kiss it better if I could move."

LORELAI "Moving is an advantage during sex."

LUKE "Okay stop, get out."

LORELAI "What are we done?"

LUKE "No just get off me for a minute."

They got out.

LORELAI "I hope it's worth it, maybe I have some old blankets in here."

LUKE "Just help me with the roof."

LORELAI "Good thinking."

They lowered the Jeeps soft top.

LUKE "When was the last time you have this down?"

LORELAI "Don't know, maybe never."

LUKE "Never?"

LORELAI "I think we only had it down once, the week we got it, but a bird left a little gift on the seat so we got over the thrill of driving with the top down pretty quick."

LUKE "So you spend extra more money on a soft top version which is not as safe as the hard top, easier to break in to and colder in winter just because you wanted one on a whim?"

LORELAI "Pretty much."

LUKE "And never drove around topless since?"

LORELAI "Topless, dirty."

LUKE "Crazy."

LORELAI "You're the one with me."

LUKE "I must be crazy as well, there done."

LORELAI "Left give this another go."

Luke climbed in.

LUKE "Lets try the back?"

LORELAI "Your killing the mood here mister."

LUKE "Just get in."

Lorelai climbed in over the side, standing in front of Luke who was sitting in the middle of the bench seat.

LUKE "This is much better." Luke said as he caressed Lorelai's butt and kissed her centre.

LORELAI "Much." Lorelai said moaning as she held onto the roll bars of the Jeep.

Lorelai was dripping wet again minutes later, screaming out in joy she moved her arms about knocking the disco ball still hanging just about the Jeep. Light coming in the shed was now bouncing around the room as Lorelai turned around and lowered her self onto Luke's waiting length. Feeling his warmth slide inside made Lorelai's walls close around his length, they settled for a moment before Lorelai started moving, with Luke's help she slid on his length, her legs between his which were as far as he could part them given their current locating, the build up meant it didn't take long for Luke to let go inside Lorelai, exploding his load as her walls squeezed him tight.

They stayed joined for several minutes allowing their breathing and heart rates to come down. Lorelai stood up, letting Luke's length fall back between his legs. Hopping off the side of her car she went to the beer waiting on the bench. Opening it she took a long drink, tilting her head back and letting some of the contents to run down her front with Luke looking on resting in the back seat. She walked back over to the side of the Jeep offered the remaining beer to Luke, which he took. Lorelai hopped back in, sitting on Luke's lap as they finished of the can.

LUKE "Refreshing."

LORELAI "Yes you are."

They kissed for a moment before a comfortable silence fell for a few minutes.

LUKE "So you're still on the pill?" He said without warning.

LORELAI "I never stopped." She said with a smile.

Luke had heard rumors about the problems she had had with Chris, how could he not with Hello Magazine meeting in his diner most mornings. But he didn't take much notice of it. It now seemed to be true that she didn't want to have another kid with Chris, which bought on a smile Lorelai didn't see as she took another drink. But this also made Luke wonder, what if she didn't want any more kids period. What if he had lost his change to father Lorelai's child. He would have to ask Lorelai later, this was not the moment for that as she in his lap.

They kissed again before getting out of the jeep, finding their clothes and dressing. They decided the Jeep could wait, it was now time clean up before lunch.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6 – Home for Lunch

_Feedback is welcomed_

_Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors I didn't have a beta reader for this chapter, if you'd like the job let me know in you comments._

**Chapter 6 – Home for Lunch**

LORELAI "I… need… food…" Lorelai panted between each word trying to speak.

LUKE "You always say that." Luke said as he kiss Lorelai's inner thigh.

LORELAI "But… Lunch…" Lorelai said holding onto the walls for support, enjoying the attention Luke was giving her thighs.

LUKE "Food later, sex now." Luke said in his caveman voice.

Luke knelt before Lorelai kissing her centre as the water cascaded down her near perfect form. They had been in the shower for a good 10 minutes already, abandoning the idea of lunch for almost 30 minutes before. They started out in the bedroom before moving to the bathroom as they stripped. Luke grateful the sink was strong enough to take his weight sitting as Lorelai sucked on his length. Once done they moved to the bath tube and shower, carefully washing each other, touching every part of each others bodies.

Luke got back onto his feet, moving Lorelai's leg off his shoulder, while kissing her body as he rose, cupping her breasts and stroking her sides. Finally standing eye to eye they stared as their hands continued to move. Lorelai stroking Luke's length he in turn continued to rub his hand across her centre in small circles.

LORELAI "Okay one last time." She said knowing she would give up anything for this even her lunch and coffee.

Lorelai lifted her leg to Luke's hip opening up for him, he took hold of the limb just under the knee as Lorelai guided his length inside her opening. Luke began slowly pushing inside, almost lifting her off the floor as he pushed Lorelai up the wall with every stroke. They built to a steady pace before they both froze, hearing something calling from the bedroom.

RORY "Mom, you there?"

LORELAI "Oh my god it's Rory!" she whispered in Luke ear.

LUKE "Shit!" Was his only response as he froze, still inside her he dare not move.

RORY "Mom why are you having a show in the middle of the day?"

They remained joined, frozen in place, lucky to be hidden by the show curtain surrounding the bathtub.

RORY "Mom, please say something." She picked up the curling iron ready to whack someone if it wasn't her mother.

LORELAI "Hi Honey." Lorelai said covering Luke's mouth with her hand.

RORY "Good." Putting down the curling iron and leaning against the sink. "I thought for a minute someone had broken in to take a shower."

LORELAI "No just me." Trying not to laugh.

Rory looked around something was wrong, she picked up what was clearly a mans flannel shirt.

RORY "Mum why do I have a flannel shirt in my hands? Do you have someone else in there with you…"

She said in a joking manner before whose shirt she was holding.

RORY "Oh my god, I'm sorry, so sorry, I'll just… Sorry Luke."

Rory left the bathroom quickly, blushing with embarrassment she wanted to crawl into a dark corner and die. In all her years this had never happened she barely caught her mother kissing a guy much less this.

Lorelai could not help but laugh when they heard the bedroom door close.

LUKE "Aw geez! What is Rory going to think of me now?"

LORELAI "That you're making her mother very happy." She continued to laugh.

LUKE "Can you stop laughing, it's not funny."

LORELAI "It is a little funny."

LUKE "Lorelai how am I going to look her in the eye?"

LORELAI "Relax Luke she'll be fine. We were together for 2 years I think she knows we did more than just hold hands."

LUKE "But she might be mad at me." Still holding on to Lorelai tight.

LORELAI "Why would she be mad?"

LUKE "Because I'm not her father." He pointed out.

LORELAI "No you're better than that, in every way."

LUKE "But…"

LORELAI "But nothing, she is not unset about the breakup she didn't blame anyone and certainly not you. She wasn't even shocked it happened."

LUKE "Really?" Trying to believe Lorelai.

LORELAI "Yes, you have nothing to feel ashamed about or feel sorry for Rory loves you. Now pull out of me so we can go down and see her."

LUKE "I don't know if I can!"

LORELAI "Come on suck it up big guy. I'll dry off and go down first, you dress and follow in a few minutes when you have calmed down."

Lorelai got out first, drying off before putting on her fluffy long robe. Luke let the water run over his head before shutting down the water.

LORELAI "Here." Lorelai tossed Luke a towel. "Give me a couple of minutes and come down."

Lorelai went down to the kitchen, finding Rory in the pacing back and forth.

RORY "I'm so sorry, I called about half an hour ago but got no answer, so I then called Sookie at the Inn. She said you were home for the day so I decided to come just home thinking you were still depressed about the Jeep or Luke."

LORELAI "I'm not." Lorelai said, smiling uncontrollably.

RORY "I can see." Pausing for a few seconds. "How long?"

LORELAI "It just happened."

RORY "When? And please feel free to leave out the graphic details"

LORELAI "Last night I went to see Luke at the diner for dinner and to talk about the Jeep, it just happened."

RORY "So you called Sookie to tell her you weren't coming in?"

LORELAI "I didn't tell her about Luke, I'm still getting used to it myself. By the way how did you it was Luke?"

RORY "You don't normally wear men's size flannel shirt, apart from the one you used to wear when you were last with Luke."

LORELAI "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

RORY "You know I'll have to shower at Babette's from now on when I came home.

LORELAI "I understand."

RORY "So are you two dating again, are you going to marry, what about kids?"

LORELAI "Wow wow wow, hold on they we've been back together less than a day and while we haven't technically been on a date yet I'd say yes we are dating. We talked last night and this morning, I mean really talk like we hadn't for years and we decided to give in one last shot."

RORY "Very romantic." She said jokingly.

LORELAI "Rory I love Luke, I don't think I every stopped loving him."

RORY "I could tell."

LORELAI "Well I wish you would have told me, it would have save me from now getting divorced from your father. This is not going to be weird is it?"

RORY "No it's fine, good in fact. But we might need to come up with a signal."

LORELAI "I'll hang a sock on the door next time."

RORY "So do you think Luke will ever come down here again?"

LORELAI "He'd better, it's after lunch, while I love the last couple of hours and I wouldn't give it up for anything I'm now really hungry."

RORY "Eww mum no details please!"

--------------------

Meanwhile Luke didn't want to come down but knew he had to, he had to face Rory sooner or later knowing one day he would marry Lorelai. So with a deep breath Luke stepped off the landing down the last few steps and around the corner into the kitchen.

LUKE "Hi." He said sheepishly, deliberately standing away from Lorelai.

Rory stepped over hugging Luke.

RORY "Welcome back Luke. I missed you."

Luke timid at first, he slowly hugged Rory back.

LUKE "Thanks, I missed you."

As the hug ended Lorelai moved and held his arm before kissing him on the cheek.

LORELAI "I missed you as well."

Luke blushed and looked down to the floor, he wanted to give the girls a few more minutes alone.

LUKE "Um so I guess you have nothing to eat here so I'll go get something and bring back for lunch. Are you going to stay for a while Rory?"

RORY "I'm here for the night, if that's okay."

LUKE "It's your house."

LORELAI "Maybe we can have a movie night, Luke you have to stay over."

LUKE "I don't know."

RORY "Yes Luke, movie night. Please stay."

LORELAI "Okay it's settled."

LUKE "Do I have a choice?"

LORELAI "Not with us in your life."

LUKE "Okay I'll be about half an hour, you want anything special?"

LORELAI "Just burgers and Chili-fries."

RORY "Same here."

LORELAI "And pie."

RORY "Yes pie."

LORELAI "Peach."

LUKE "Okay I'll be right back." Lorelai walked Luke to the front door.

LORELAI "He Luke are you okay with spending the night."

LUKE "Sure, why not?"

LORELAI "You do know it means sleeping in my bed."

LUKE "I know."

LORELAI "And you're okay with that?"

LUKE "It's not like it's the first time."

LORELAI "But it will be with Rory in the house."

LUKE "That can't be right."

LORELAI "It is the first time."

LUKE "Wow, I guess you're right." Kissing Lorelai on the lips. "I'll deal."

LORELAI "Hope so."

LUKE "And I'll get back to fixing the Jeep after lunch."

LORELAI "Can't wait, I miss those coveralls!" Watching him leave. "Oh don't forget the coffee!" She shouted.

LUKE "Like I could forget that."

Lorelai went back into the house and sat down on the couch with Rory. The girls talked about both of their lives catching up on the last few days apart. Rory didn't normally stay at home during the week, especially now in the final few weeks before graduation but she was worried about her future, telling her mother about all the letters Paris had got and how she had not heard anything about her future prospects yet. Lorelai reassured her things would work out for the best.

Luke returned with lunch and they talked some more as they ate. Luke filling the girls in about the now cancelled boat trip and the science camp April was going on. After lunch Luke change into his coveralls and set about getting the engine out of the other jeep. The girls had changed into jeans and old shirts.

RORY "So this is the new Jeep." Hops inside and looks around. "You're right it not the same."

Luke looked on in amusement. She was her mother's daughter.

RORY "Hey is the roof down to make it easier to work on?"

Luke and Lorelai didn't comment, Luke hiding under the hood as Lorelai passed him some tools. Rory dropped the topic she got out to join her mother now leaning against the Jeep watching Luke work.

RORY "What happened to your eye." She asked her mother notice it was now starting to bruise.

LORELAI "I was helping Luke."

RORY "With the Jeep?

LORELAI "Yes, a tool slipped and I now have my first auto related injury. How did you think it happened?"

RORY "I don't know maybe a sport or something, I seem to remember you're not very good at racquetball."

LORELAI "No it wasn't a sport, I swore off them last year."

RORY "So you put ice one it?"

LORELAI "Yes Luke took good care of me." She smiled with a cheeky grin.

Rory looked around the shed wanting to change the topic as it was going to a place she didn't want to go.

RORY "So this is the."

LORELAI "Mobile engine hoist, its used to lift the engine out. Look it has wheels."

RORY "And what are you doing now Luke."

LORELAI "He's undoing the manifold from the exhaust."

RORY "How do you know that?"

LORELAI "I was looking through one of the books Luke had on his table this morning while eating breakfast."

RORY "Well you do love a good service manual." Rory teased.

LORELAI "Yes I do."

RORY "Teacher pet." Rory joked.

Luke just listened to the girls as he worked on the Jeep just speaking up when in need of a tool.

LUKE "Teaches pet can you pass me the ¾ socket."

Lorelai smiling as she handed Luke the tool as he moved to get under the Jeep.

RORY "Luke really looks like he knows what he's doing." Whispering to Lorelai.

LORELAI "Of course Luke knows what he's doing when lying on his back." She said with a cheeky grin.

RORY "Too much information!"

LUKE "Geez." Luke said but couldn't help smiling unseen by the girls.

Lorelai bent down next to Luke, passing him a tool she knew he would need next, hided from Rory's view they shared looks and talked.

LORELAI "So how's it going." Giving Luke a quick peck on the lips.

LUKE "Just fine if you'd stopped talking about us like that."

LORELAI "Rory started it!" She said rubbing Luke's leg.

LUKE "Well be the adult and stop it." Luke said firmly as he rolled back under the Jeep.

Lorelai stood up turning to Rory.

LORELAI "So board yet kid."

RORY "No this is fun, a great break from Yale and stuff. Maybe if this whole Journalism thing doesn't work out I can go to trade school and work with Gypsy." She joked.

LORELAI "Hey imagine if your grandma could see us now." Lorelai grinned at the thought. "You want to go get the camera, we should document this. I knew I should have taken some pictures of the old jeep as we took the engine out. Hey Luke…"

LUKE "No I'm not putting the other Jeep back together so you can take a few pictures!"

RORY "I'll get the camera." Rory said as she went inside.

LORELAI "Kiss me."

LUKE "Lorelai."

LORELAI "Come on Luke, roll out and kiss me again."

LUKE "Not right now, Rory will be back soon."

Lorelai took hold of Luke's coveralls, pulling him out from under the Jeep and kissing him on the lips before he could react.

LORELAI "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

LUKE "Guess not." They continued to kiss.

Neither saw Rory as she watched the end of their exchange. Lorelai moved her hand down Luke's chest and stomach only stopping when the flash went off on Rory's camera. Luke and Lorelai smiling at each other.

RORY "A few seconds later and we could not use that picture." She joked.

LUKE "Aw geez."

LORELAI "I taught her everything she knows."

Lorelai laughed as Luke quickly rolled back under the car, banging his head on the side of the Jeep. Causing a few choice words to escape his mouth, words he would never normally say around Rory. Lorelai laughed as he continued to get back under the Jeep. The rest of the afternoon Rory and Lorelai took more pictures as Luke worked.

--------------------

LUKE "Lorelai I'd like to put some of these parts we need in a box are any of these up here empty?"

LORELAI "Which?"

LUKE "One the top shelf."

LORELAI "I didn't put those there, maybe they're Rory's?"

LUKE "Should I go ask."

LORELAI "Lift one down I'll have a look."

Luke lifts one done and put it on the bench for Lorelai to open.

LORELAI "Oh my god." Lorelai is surprised at the contents.

LUKE "What is it…"

They both look inside as Rory comes back with the drinks. Luke and Lorelai turn to Rory.

RORY "Mom, Luke here we go… Oh you found them." She looks surprised.

LORELAI "Rory what is this?"

RORY "It's…"

LORELAI "I know what it is, I can't believe you kept it." Lorelai is smiling.

RORY "I couldn't just chuck it out."

LORELAI "You kept them." Pulling out a dust covered flannel shirt she had not seen for a long time. "Thank you." Lorelai still holding the shirt hugged Rory as she put down their drinks.

RORY "Just returning the favor." She said still holding her mother.

They looked through the boxes as Luke kept working on the Jeep, they reminisced about the good times with the different items. A Red Vines box from their first movie date, the perfume Luke gave her for Christmas and the Spatula. Placing them back into the box they took them inside the house. Lorelai hugged Rory again and was still coming to grips with the fact she had her Luke stuff back.

Meanwhile the work on the Jeep went quicker this time, having just done the same work on the old jeep, it was only a couple of hours before the engine was ready too lift-out. They worked as a team, Rory working the engine hoist, Lorelai helping make sure no pipes or wires got staged as the engine was lifted and Luke in charge making sure no one got hurt.

In a few minutes the engine was clear and they had pushed the Jeep out of the way. They put the roof back up and secured the loose parts under the hood before closing it, Luke doing most of the work.

LUKE "Okay that's about it for today, thanks for all your help Rory."

RORY "It was fun, who know if I can't find work as a journalist maybe I can become a mechanic and work for Gypsy."

LORELAI "You'll find something sweetie." Rubbing Rory on her shoulder.

RORY "Thanks mum I hope your right, just look at my nails." Shows her mother the dirt and grease under her nails.

LUKE "Here this will help." He passed Rory some mechanics hand wash he had bought for the job.

RORY "Okay I'm going to the wash up and have a shower, unless you two want to use it first?"

Luke said nothing as Rory made her way inside laughing. Luke and Lorelai went back to the shed. Luke lowering the engine to the floor as they talked.

LUKE "Are we ever going to live that down?"

LORELAI "Probably not."

LUKE "I won't be able to do more with the Jeep until Wednesday."

LORELAI "That should be okay.

LUKE "I figure I can have the engine in and hooked up ready to be taken to Gypsy Friday to be checked and adjusted. Maybe we could take a test drive Sunday."

LORELAI "That would be nice."

LUKE "If you need a ride before then just let me know."

LORELAI "Dirty!" She grinned. "But seriously I can use my bike to get around for the rest of the week."

LUKE "I've seen you ride, you'd be better off walking, much safer for you and the other towns people."

They moved back in to the shed and once out of view of Babette Lorelai made her move to hug Luke to thanks him once more.

LORELAI "Hey Luke, I love you're doing this for me and I I'd like to show you just how much by helping you shower." Holding Luke's waist they kissed.

LUKE "Lorelai do you really think we can be trusted in the shower together, even with Rory in the house?"

LORELAI "It was worth a shot." Holding on to each other.

LUKE "And it will happen again, when we are alone. Okay I've got to get back to the diner and help Ceaser for a few hours, then I'll be back for movie night."

LORELAI "I'll miss you." Lorelai said pulling at Luke's coveralls.

LUKE "I'll only be a few hours." Looking at Lorelai and holding her hand.

LORELAI "But that's too long, I don't want to be away from you for more than a minute anymore."

LUKE "That's going to make going to the bathroom a challenge." He said dryly.

LORELAI "You know we can just shut the doors again."

LUKE "But there's no comfy Jeep to sit in."

LORELAI "I don't need a Jeep."

LUKE "You know it's going to take me a while to get used to all of this."

LORELAI "I know, hey what if I come back to the diner with you and help you shower."

LUKE "And that was so successful at lunch. I think we have to admit it, us in the shower together is not a good way to saving water."

LORELAI "You're no fun right now."

Luke could see Lorelai pouting and wanted to do something special to celebrate they reunion as a couple.

LUKE "Lets go on a date this weekend, anywhere you like."

LORELAI "Anywhere."

LUKE "Anywhere within the state."

LORELAI "So not 'anywhere' then." She look at Luke and got an idea. "Hey maybe Sunday we can go for a drive and have a picnic somewhere?"

LUKE "Maybe." Pulling Lorelai closer again. "Lorelai we still have to tell the town, not to mention your parents, I don't want to hide us."

LORELAI "We will soon. I guess I need time as well, to workout how we tell them."

LUKE "Well walking around the diner in this shirt did it the last time." Luke said as he held the flannel shirt from the 'Luke box' in his hand.

LORELAI "I'll think about it." She said with a cheeky grin.

LUKE "Okay if you can help tidy up the sooner I can get back here for the movies."

They finished cleaning up, putting some parts in boxes and Luke swept the floor of the shed.

LORELAI "Hey Luke I'm sorry I tried to get rid of my Luke stuff."

LUKE "It's okay, I almost did the same."

LORELAI "You have a 'Lorelai Box'?" Smiling at Luke.

LUKE "Just some of your stuff I put in a box under my bed. Out of the way."

LORELAI "You kept your 'Lorelai Box'."

LUKE "It was useless stuff just in my way, which I really didn't want to look at."

LORELAI "You kept your 'Lorelai Box' under your bed." Smiling before hugging Luke. "I love you."

LUKE "Ditto." Luke smiled back.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7 – Movie Night

_Feedback is welcomed_

_This chapter was didn't have a beta so if anyone wants the job, you'll get to read the chapters first and provide feedback._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7 – Movie Night**

After working on the Jeep Luke returned to the diner helping Caesar and Zach with the early evening rush before going up to his apartment to get ready for movie night with the Gilmore girls. Looking around his tiny apartment he had called home for most of his adult life Luke wondered how much longer he might be living there. He wanted to do it right this time and for the life of him didn't know why he never officially move in with Lorelai before. Luke also remembered he had not actually spent the night with Lorelai in her house when Rory was home, since they started dating Lorelai. He would always leave and come back here after diner or kissing Lorelai good night after a date.

Rory was still a consideration, she would be finishing with Yale soon and might be back home but for how long. She would likely find the job she would love and not be living with her mother any longer, she would always have a room in that house. Luke didn't want to feel like he was in their way, he never wanted to get between them, maybe this is the reason he never moved in before, and they would have to talk about that soon.

Luke started undressing, sitting on his couch to take off his shoes when he spotted the edge of the 'Lorelai Box' sticking out from under his bed. When finished with his shoes he got up and pulled out the box. Opening it he began to take out the contents and place the items around his apartment again, making it feel more like home until he moved. Pleased things were back in their rightful places he quickly stripped off and showered for his date.

Luke walked the 5 minutes to Lorelai's house carrying his old bag over his shoulder, it held a few things for his sleep over. He also bought an apple pie from the diner in a sealed plastic container, he climbed they steps and knocking on the door.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Lorelai leaned in greeting Luke with a kiss on the lips as they looked around.

LORELAI "You're here and dress."

LUKE "Well I didn't feel like streaking the whole town tonight.

LORELAI "I'd like to see that."

LUKE "Never gonna happen my friend."

LORELAI "Pity." They kiss again, holding each other around the waist. "Anyway Luke this is movie night, no jeans allowed."

LUKE "But they're nice jeans, better than the ones I wore last time, remember."

LORELAI "But that was not a movie night with my boyfriend. Rory is here so we stay up late, wear pajamas or sweats and eat lots of junk food."

Lorelai took Luke's hand and leading him to the stairs. Luke noticed Lorelai was wearing her usual movie night attire, black sweats with 'juicy' across her butt. Luke was now feeling over dressed in jeans, boots, one of his nicer flannel shirts and leather jacket.

LUKE "Love the pants." He says quietly he leans in towards Lorelai.

LORELAI "Thanks, I have the matching bra on that says 'tasty', and something else written on my panties, you want a look?"

LUKE "So where is Rory?" He asked looking around before putting his bag down on the stairs and apple pie on the coffee table.

LORELAI "She's in her room talking to Logan on the phone, probably be another five minutes, just enough time to take you up stairs." She said with a sly look in her eyes.

LUKE "I can do five minutes."

LORELAI "Hon that's usually not something to brag about."

Lorelai smiled at Luke, holding his again she leant down to kiss Luke. Nibbling his lower lip and feeling the couple of days of growth she moaned as Luke pulled her in closer. They only pulled apart when hearing Rory clearing her throat.

RORY "I can leave if you like, see what Lane is doing."

The couple sprung apart like they were to magnets Luke standing by the coffee table as he looked down to the floor, Lorelai giggling.

RORY "Hey didn't you tell Luke the dress code for movie night?"

LORELAI "I was just about to take Luke upstairs to change."

RORY "Sure mom."

LUKE "Geez."

LORELAI "Relax hon, you go up and we'll get the food set up and the movie ready."

Luke came back down five minutes later still not sure about the clothes. He had never been so casually dressed around Rory before, dressing in just his black track pants and navy blue t-shirt, no shoes. Luke stopping on the landing as her saw Lorelai and Rory already on the couch, junk food in hand.

LORELAI "There you are, I was about to go looking for you."

LUKE "Yeah looks like it." Luke said dryly as he moved to the armchair and sat down. "Hey where's my salad?"

LORELAI "You wanted that?"

LUKE "That's why I ordered it Lorelai."

RORY "But we have all this other lovely food."

LUKE "I'll stick to my salad, is it in the kitchen."

LORELAI "Relax it's under the pizza."

LUKE "Okay so now I have a hot salad." Luke said dryly.

Retrieving his food Luke opened the take out lid and started eating.

LORELAI "So do we need to go over the rules."

RORY "Not again."

LUKE "She does this every time?"

RORY "She needs to write them up and just hand them out to guest."

LORELAI "Funny girl. Hey, were are you going mister?"

LUKE "Getting another beer before the movie starts, it's in the rules." Pointing at Lorelai as he walked around the coffee table.

Just then the phone rang.

LORELAI "Hon can you get that?"

LUKE "What about the movie night rules?"

LORELAI "Movie hasn't started yet."

LUKE "Last time I answered it, it was your mother so."

Luke leaves as the machine message plays as he walked to the kitchen.

LORELAI "Can you bring me one as well hon?" She said almost yelling.

Lorelai's voice is heard as the answering machine message starts. "Lonely single woman needs therapy, so if you're a cute doctor please leave a message after the beep". Luke just chuckled at the message hearing plenty of weird things over the years from her machine.

LORELAI "I really need to chance that." Lorelai said looking at Rory.

EMILY "Lorelai this is your mother, I really wish you would change that message, what kind of a message is that anyway?..."

LORELAI "I'm here mother."

EMILY "Lorelai is that you, why didn't you just answer the phone, are you screening my calls again?"

LORELAI "Now mother if I was call-screening would I be picking up the phone right now?"

Luke came back and sat down looking at Rory and then they both looked at Lorelai.

EMILY "I'm sorry, I just had to call you about Rory's graduation."

LORELAI "She's here now we're about to do movie night, would you like to speak to her?"

EMILY "No I just need to know about the tickets and who's coming."

With all that had changed in the last few days Lorelai had not thought about it before. She had planed on it being just the family since they had only 4 tickets. Christopher was on that list as he had been around and did pay for Yale for the last year, but now she was with Luke again.

LORELAI "We only get 4 tickets."

EMILY "So Christopher is still coming."

LORELAI "Well Chris should there this time." She said knowing Luke was right there.

EMILY "Okay that's all I needed. So I'll see you Friday night for dinner?"

LORELAI "As always." She said as they both hang up. "I think we need to talk."

RORY "I can leave…"

LORELAI "No Rory this is to do with you so I want you to stay."

LUKE "What's going on?"

LORELAI "That was about graduation ceremony in a few weeks." Luke put down his beer to listen. "We only get 4 tickets and had planed on taking Rory's dad, since he paid for the last year."

LUKE "It's okay I don't have to go."

LORELAI "No it's not, we're together and you've been their for Rory longer than just about anyone else so you should be there."

RORY "Well I want you there Luke." Looking at her mother. "Maybe Grandpa can do something."

LUKE "What about Logan."

RORY "He's going with some of his friends. I'll speak to grandpa tomorrow, he lectured there I'm sure he can do something."

LORELAI "Wait, they don't know."

RORY "About?"

LORELAI "Us being back together." Waving here hands between them.

RORY "Oh. Well we better think of something, I want you to be there." Looking at Luke.

LORELAI "Guess I'll tell them."

RORY "That's a good girl. So who knows then?"

LORELAI "Just you, officially. But you know this town the rumors probably started the moment we left the diner together this morning."

RORY "So how are you going to tell them?"

LORELAI "I don't know, I just want it to be us for now. Maybe I'll tell them at Friday night dinner this week."

RORY "Don't leave it too long."

LORELAI "I won't."

There were a few moments of silences as they looked at each other.

LUKE "So what kind of movie's did you get?"

LORELAI "Are you ready for the scary movie?"

LUKE "I don't scare easy."

LORELAI "Spider."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "That spider I found in the bathroom in your apartment once, you shrieked when I pointed him out to you."

LUKE "I did not! Let me remind you I was the one who took him outside."

They smiled at each other remembering, Lorelai feeling like the third wheel she got up to get the movie ready, Luke noticing the big TV for the first time.

LUKE "New TV."

LORELAI "Yeah."

LUKE "Fancy."

LORELAI "Chris put it up."

LUKE "Oh. Big"

LORELAI "He wanted the 50 inch model, I talked him down to the 32 inch model."

LUKE "50 would never fit under the stairs. Um no VCR."

LORELAI "Make's watching my Cop Rock video's a challenge." She joked.

LUKE "You still have the old VCR?"

LORELAI "Out in the shed."

LUKE "I'll hook it up for you later."

LORELAI "Thanks."

RORY "Okay we have two movies, 'SAW' the original."

LORELAI "The sequels were not that good."

RORY "Or if you like we could start with the comedy 'My Super Ex-Girlfriend'"

LORELAI "Your can choose hon."

LUKE "Is that the one with Uma Thurman."

LORELAI "Yes, do you like here?"

LUKE "No."

LORELAI "Lucas like's skinny blonds."

LUKE "No I like chatty brunette's with annoying coffee addictions." He joke back earning a smile for Lorelai.

As they watched the movie the girls mocking just about everything about the comedy before they moved on to SAW. At some point Luke had been coxed onto the couch sitting between the girls as they both held onto his arms for support. By the end Luke had lost all feeling both arms as they squeezed the life out of them.

--------------------

Later that evening they were in the bathroom brushing their teeth and getting ready for sleep, Rory was using the small down stairs one.

LORELAI "So you liked the movie night, not scared were we?"

LUKE "I'm not the one with claw marks in my arms or ask me just five minutes ago to stay in the bathroom while she peed in the toilet, you used to hate that."

LORELAI "We'll things change."

Lorelai looked at Luke in the mirror smiling as she applied her face cream. Luke placed his toothbrush in its holder on the sink. Looking up to see Lorelai watching him.

LUKE "What?" He asked.

LORELAI "That's nice." She said smiling at Luke. She missed having his plan $1.99 toothbrush in her bathroom.

LUKE "What is?"

LORELAI "Having you're toothbrush back in its place."

They got into bed Lorelai backing up to Luke as they spooned on their sides. Luke placed his hand on her hip, rubbing it slowly. He missed this just lying in bed with her he knew they needed to talk about the Yale situation and her parents. But Lorelai seamed to have other things on her mind. She reached back placing her hand inside his pants, stroking his length making him forget his train of thought for a moment.

LUKE "Lorelai." He said, groaning out the name, she didn't stop, "Lorelai." repeated still not stopping but now squeezing his length through his pants. "Lorelai, we need to talk." Lorelai finally stopped as he moved her hand away.

LORELAI "I know I just want you first." Lorelai said placing her hand on his bulge again.

LUKE "Please stop Lorelai, we need to talk about Chris, Yale and your parents."

LORELAI "Way to kill the mood Lucas." She joked as they moved apart a little.

LUKE "I'm sorry but I'm not sure how I'll be around him, Christopher." Finding it hard to get the name out.

LORELAI "He's gone now."

LUKE "I know but I need to ask you a few more hard questions so I can clear up a few things in my head and then I promises not to press you further."

LORELAI "But Lucas I like it when you press me." She said in he best 'come hither' voice.

LUKE "Lorelai please."

LORELAI "Okay ask away but you only get three questions tonight."

LUKE "Only three, I better make them count then." Luke pondered for a few seconds.

They separated each looking forward sitting against the headboard with the covers over there legs.

LORELAI "Come on mister."

LUKE "Don't rush me, I'm pondering."

LORELAI "Yeah yeah pondering takes time." Lorelai teased.

LUKE "Okay first. Why didn't you talk?"

LORELAI "BC?"

LUKE "BC?"

LORELAI "Before Christopher."

LUKE "Yes, before Christopher."

LORELAI "Well before Chris I was scared if I said the wrong thing you would leave."

LUKE "I wouldn't have left you, you need to know that."

LORELAI "But you did, in the supermarket you said we we're not right together and I belonged with someone like Chris. You left me but Luke I." Felling a lump in her throat." Luke I wanted to talk but you left."

LUKE "I didn't know. Lorelai I was hurt and not just by the fact you went to him, I was hurt that you didn't talk to me about how you felt, I told you I wanted to marry you but I needed time. I know now that it was probably stupid and I feel like an idiot now but April came first."

LORELAI "Luke you never need to feel sorry for that, I understand. Rory will always come first for me and I didn't see that with April and you, I'm the idiot I should have had you open up more, tell you how I felt and not ran off that night."

LUKE "So after you didn't want to see me?"

LORELAI "I couldn't, even before I started seeing Chris again. I just knew it would hurt too hard to see you again so soon but with time it got easier just to stay away. You know I didn't have coffee for a week.

LUKE "Any coffee?"

LORELAI "Not a drop until I found it."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "The tin I had borrowed from the diner weeks before. It was in the back of a cupboard, which I was cleaning out my Luke stuff to send to you but I missed this tin. It was my last reminder of you so I made some coffee, it didn't taste the same but I drank it anyway."

LUKE "That sounds like you."

LORELAI "It only lasted a week."

LUKE "You used a 32 ounce tin in a week."

LORELAI "I never did get it to taste the same. Anyway I kept the tin and every once in a while I'd open it just to have the smell. Chris ended up throwing it in the trash without asking, when we got back from Paris. Luke why didn't you come to see me?"

LUKE "You get to ask questions?"

LORELAI "Just three. So Luke you could have seen me anytime you know where I live and work."

LUKE "Okay I needed time as well, I lived in fear I'd see you some days and not be able to handle it. I thought you might have came to the re-opening of the diner but in a way I was glad you didn't as Anna and April were there for a time."

LORELAI "I watched from the other side of the square, I couldn't drag myself any closer, sorry."

LUKE "I did come here to see you." Luke said surprising Lorelai.

LORELAI "You did."

LUKE "A couple of times actually, but you were either out or I didn't have the nerve to knock on the door so I watched. I thought Babette might call the police once. Then about two months after we met in the supermarket I finally thought I was ready this time. So I got some coffee in a take out cup, put on a nice shirt and slacks, even took off my cap and walked here. But then I saw you drive off in a red Mustang with him."

LORELAI "Oh Luke. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

LUKE "I even bought you flowers, the same bunch as the Inn opening, for a fresh start."

Lorelai didn't know what to say or do choosing to stay quite as she sat against the headboard listening to Luke, she pulled her legs in close and wrapped her arms around them.

LUKE "I must have stood there like an idiot for 10 minutes before moving. I didn't know what to do next, but I remember dropping the flowers on the ground then drinking down the coffee and burning my mouth, I was so mad. Maybe I just wanted to end it?" Luke ranted but not raising his voice.

LORELAI "Death by caffeine!" Lorelai joked but shut up when Luke looked over. "Sorry, go on."

LUKE "I thought I was right, you had been dating him, probably before we broke up." Still not yelling.

LORELAI "Luke I didn't…"

LUKE "Lorelai when did it start?"

LORELAI "What?"

LUKE "Was it before the ultimatum?"

LORELAI "Luke it wasn't like that."

LUKE "How long?"

LORELAI "Luke!"

LUKE "Lorelai I just need to know." He said quietly almost begging.

Lorelai took a deep breath.

LORELAI "Luke after that night I didn't see Chris for a couple of weeks until he dropped Rory of one night from a diner, just the two of them. He told me he wanted me back, and he'd wait for me. Luke I didn't see us having a future at the time."

LUKE "So just two weeks?"

LORELAI "Closer to three."

Luke couldn't believe this. He started to get up swinging his legs off the bed.

LUKE "Maybe this whole question thing was a bad idea, I should just go for tonight."

Lorelai reached out to hold his arm.

LORELAI "No, you're not leaving, we need to talk about this." Stopping him. "We need to get past this. I still only have half a Jeep in my shed." Joking to lighten the mood a little.

Luke got back on the bed leaning back against the headboard and turning to Lorelai.

LUKE "I didn't mean I was leaving you, I just don't know if this is a good idea right now."

LORELAI "I know it's hard but I need to go on or I may never get this out again."

Luke took a deep breath.

LUKE "Continue then."

LORELAI "I know it seems quick but it didn't feel like it at the time. You left me, you ran away and I needed someone to be there for me and I felt like Chris was my last option, my last chance to have the whole package."

LUKE "I wasn't the one who ran away!" Luke said softly patting her head as Lorelai leaned in to Luke further.

LORELAI "Okay you may not have 'run away' but you might as well have. Luke when you hid things from me it felt like you didn't need or want me anymore."

LUKE "I told you I tried to say something but first you were happy Rory was back, then the wedding plans and dress."

LORELAI "Luke I'm not talking about that. I know finding out about April was a life-changing event and I have no idea how I would cope. I was talking about after, it hurt me to think you didn't want me or my help."

LUKE "I needed time Lorelai, I told you. I thought you were supporting me just like I supported you with Rory when she dropped out oh Yale. I gave you to work things out."

LORELAI "That's not fair!" Lorelai the first to raise her voice.

LUKE "Its true. I waited months and didn't' say anything. I let you work things out, I didn't ask questions and I was there for you."

LORELAI "I'm sorry Luke."

LUKE "I asked you, time after time when I thought there was something going on but you said you were fine, I trusted you Lorelai, I trusted you to tell me when you were unhappy." Taking a breath. "Remember when you bought my fathers boat, I told you to be yourself after our first fight as a couple. You didn't do that, you should have kicked my butt up and down the street to wake me up that night. Lorelai you know I'm not the best person at multi-tasking. I was trying to juggle too many thing and make them work at once but I lost you in the process."

LORELAI "You juggle." Lorelai giggled moving back from Luke.

LUKE "Lorelai you know what I mean."

Lacing there fingers together as the lay on their sides looking at each other.

LORELAI "Okay, sorry." Going from joking to serious again. "Maybe I should have said more, sooner. But after April's birthday party I thought things had changed with the whole situation, you wanted my help and April still loved you. But then Anna happened."

LUKE "I never did find out what happened there, Anna wouldn't say and then she sprung the whole leaving the state thing on me so I kinda forgot about it."

LORELAI "I thought it was only proper that I meet her, I know it was against you wishes but had to. I just I wish I hadn't now, for so many reasons."

LUKE "Why?"

LORELAI "Anna said that being engaged is not married and she didn't want me to see April until we were married. I went there after you told me she had seen you and was mad. As you would remember we didn't talk the rest of the night, even that night the last night we spent together it felt like you weren't there. We didn't make love we had sex, that's how it felt. I didn't even come that time which as you know is rare for us, you barely touched me in bed and was gone before I woke up. I felt it was over, you didn't love me any more."

LUKE "I'm sorry you need to believe me I never wanted that and I did want you to officially meet April and Anna but I didn't want to make Anna mad since I had no legal rights at the time. If I knew how you felt I would have done more to fix that sooner, maybe the whole court case would have been avoided then."

LORELAI "Maybe."

LUKE "Lorelai if I had to do over I don't know if I would have done it differently, I can't lie to you and say I would have."

LORELAI "I know, you're a terrible liar."

LUKE "Was this whole Anna meeting the reason behind the ultimatum?"

LORELAI "Partly."

LUKE "Partly? I didn't see you until you wanted to elope."

LORELAI "And we're back to that night."

LUKE "Looks like it."

LORELAI "Luke I don't know how to ever make this up to you. But I'll tell you what happened okay." Luke nodded again listening close. "After Anna I couldn't see you, remember the morning you came here looking for me and saw Patty."

LUKE "Yes."

LORELAI "I was here but I couldn't see you, I'm sorry I hid." Luke continued to listen. "That night I had the usual dinner with the parents I told them you were busy, anyway Emily invited Chris as it was the last chance for the family to be together for a few weeks but she didn't do it for me, she had set Luke up with someone else she invited. To make a long story short she's a shrink and we talked after dinner and she made me think I had to make a choice."

LUKE "So she told you to give me and ultimatum?"

LORELAI "Not exactly but I got worked up and it just happened."

LUKE "I guess we were both a little crazy that night."

LORELAI "Only my craziness didn't end. Now I'd admit eloping was not my best decision, right up there with buying that Pilates exercises equipment. But at the time I felt like I had no choice he was all I had and I didn't want to loose that after loosing you. I'm sorry we didn't talk that night, I'm sorry I went to him and I'm sorry you had to find out about it that way. I'm so sorry about so many things. Some nights I wish I did drive off with you to Maine that morning and got married like you asked. But I know that would have been bad as well. Luke we were messed up, it had been building for months and I'm not using it as an excuse but I didn't feel like you needed me anymore."

LUKE "How can you say that?"

LORELAI "Luke you had a kid and in some twisted way it broke my heart, I mean I love April and how she made you feel. But Luke the moment we got engaged I wanted to give you that. I wanted to have your baby to give you your first child and show you the unconditional love that comes from your own child."

LUKE "You can still do that."

LORELAI "Luke I know that now but I wanted the whole package and when we got engaged I thought I finally had it then April came along messing it up."

LUKE "Lorelai you can't blame April for finding me."

LORELAI "I don't and I'm sorry for sounding like a spoilt kid but that's just how I felt that night. But trust me I don't feel that way now, a year without you in my life has made that perfectly clear to me."

LUKE "Did you love him?"

LORELAI "Is that your second question?" She joked.

LUKE "Just answer the question."

LOREALI "Yes, is the short answer, but not like I love you." Luke looked confused. "Luke I will always have feelings for Chris, he's Rory's father and yes I do love him but I'm not and never was 'in love' with him. Luke can I ask you do you still love any of your past girlfriends?"

Luke was unsure how to answer.

LUKE "I don't know."

LOREALI "Not even Rachel?"

LUKE "Maybe I just never thought of it before, maybe because I don't have the connection like you do with Chris."

LOREALI "What about Anna?"

LUKE "No! she tried to take April from me. I mean you I have feelings for her but it's certainly not love."

LOREALI "Okay I guess it's just me." Lorelai move closer to Luke again, there faces almost touching. "Luke I never stopped loving you, you need to believe me, I love that you have April in your life and how you have changed mostly for the better in the last year, and you've grown into a better person Luke."

LUKE "Lorelai I didn't mean to leave you out and I always loved you. It killed me to walk away from you in that supermarket but I was in pain, you hurt me and I didn't think you loved me any more so I took the little dignity I had left and had to end it. I thought given enough time maybe we could be friends again."

LORELAI "Well I screwed that up didn't I with the whole eloping thing."

LUKE "You know I checked online, you need to be in France 50 days to get a marriage license but you were only gone a week."

LORELAI "Yeah Chris knew a guy, pulled some strings."

LUKE "He bribed someone?"

LORELAI "I didn't know it at the time."

LUKE "Crazy."

LORELAI "you're telling me, I wondered if it was even legal for a time. Yes it was but it doesn't matter as we got a quick divorce and it's in the past now."

LUKE "Lorelai this year had been bad, at times I felt like I was on some bad soap opera and it was never ending."

LORELAI "Me too, like some crazy person was running our lives, toying with our emotions each week."

LUKE "Well we're back in control now."

Luke pulled Lorelai back in closer, touching lips and slowly kissing before opening his month their tongues met. Taking their time Luke held Lorelai's around the waist drawing her closer as they kissed some more before Luke broke the contact with her lips.

LUKE "You know I you love you right."

LORELAI "I do I got that loud and clear mister."

LUKE "But I can't tell you things will always be fine between us, we do have a habit of making each other crazy. Lorelai we need to trust each other and we need to kick each other in the butt when we see it happening again."

LORELAI "Agreed." Lorelai leaned in to kiss Luke to mark their new pack. "Hey Luke."

LUKE "Yes Lorelai." He said as he nibbled at her earlobe.

LORELAI "If we don't fell like kicking or I'm wearing heels can I bite or pinch you on the butt instead?"

LUKE "Sounds fine by me, as long as it's not in public and I can tell the difference between punishment and foreplay."

LORELAI "Oh you'll know!" Lorelai said moving closer kissing Luke down his chest, starting to lift Luke's t-shirt in the process.

LUKE "But Rory's still down stairs." Luke said trying to cover up.

LORELAI "Well we'll just have to be quite then." She said with a cheeky grin. "Besides if it makes you feel any better she probably thinks we're already doing stuff anyway."

LUKE "You that help." Luke said dryly. "Like it's even possible for you to keep quite?"

LORELAI "Five seconds and the offer is gone." Luke starts to think. "You're thinking about it…"

Luke took Lorelai by surprise kissing her on the lips, pining Lorelai to the bed holding her hands and kissing her hard to shout her up, they continue kissing as their hands began to roam each others bodies, the passion building. Lorelai rolling them over to be on top straddling Luke, putting her hand on Luke's bulging pants as press down using her sex causing Luke to groan.

LORELAI "Now look how has to be quieter." She joked.

As Lorelai lent forward they again joined lips, Luke tugged at the hem of Lorelai's top. This was a clear signal to Lorelai that Luke wanted more than just a make-out session and was over any problem he had with Rory in the house. Lorelai sat up to finish the job, throwing the dark blue long sleeve t-shirt off the end of the bed. It was Luke's first change to see the bra she had promised at the beginning of the evening.

LUKE "Tasty Tits!" Luke said as he looked at the red bra with black writing, 'Tasty' on the right, 'Tits' on the left.

LORELAI "Thank you." She said talking the compliment. "I had them specially made, along with the panties.

LUKE "Let me have a look then." Luke said as he flipped them back over to be on top again, kneeling between Lorelai's legs.

LUKE "Roll over." He asked in a commanding voice Lorelai could not refuse. "How Juicy?" Luke asked as her butt came in view, Luke playfully slapping Lorelai.

LORELAI "Very." She said closing her eyes. "I'm always wet for you." Luke put his fingers under the elastic, slowly pulling down the sweat pants.

Lorelai lifted her centre off the bed kneeling as she arched her back. Luke saw her matching panties.

LUKE "Dirty!" He said readying her butt again.

LORELAI "I was thinking of getting it tattooed there, what do you think?"

LUKE "It's you." He said. "But I'm not sure if that's the message you would normally want on you butt for all time, it might give the wrong impression."

LORELAI "But you'll be the only one to read it."

LUKE "I don't know if I want to see that every night."

LORELAI "Well I'll stick with the panties then, you know I had to get them online."

LUKE "Yeah I didn't think they would be sold in Stars Hollow."

LORELAI "Imagine the look on Taylor's face."

LUKE "Really not the image I want right now."

LORELAI "Sorry."

Luke leant forward to kiss Lorelai, resting his weight on his arms as he hovered over her. Luke moved from Lorelai's mouth to her neck and earlobe, brushing aside her hair to continue down her neck and back. Moving the left bra strap to work on her shoulder, before unclasping the bra and further pushing the straps aside.

Lorelai moaned and squealed as he came to the small of her back. Pulling the 'Dirty' panties to the side Luke could feel the heat and with a touch of his fingers she moaned as he went inside her. Moisture coving them Luke leant in to taste her before pulling out and placing his two index fingers under the elastic and pulled her panties down, encouraging Lorelai to roll back over.

Luke continued to pull the panties down off her legs as she looked deep in to his eyes, her feet now up around Luke's face as he kneeled before her. Luke pulled off his t-shirt before bending down between Lorelai's legs. Lifting Lorelai up he started licking, kissing, sucking her centre. Lorelai ending up on his shoulders holding on to his head as she moaned with pleasure. Reaching Back Lorelai held onto the top of the headboard, arching her back as Luke ran one hand over her chest, squeezing her left breast with his right hand.

When Lorelai climaxed they both collapsed, Luke fell back to have Lorelai pinning him down, his head still between Lorelai legs before she rolled over taking in deep breaths but Luke was not done. Quickly slipping off his pants and boxers he pulled Lorelai's legs to one side entering her in one quick motion. They both let out moans as they looked at each other knowing they needed to be quieter.

Luke kneeled, pulling Lorelai sideways into his lap Luke held Lorelai's waist and thigh as he moved his hips slowly rocking inside her. With Lorelai's legs still closed the connection was tight bringing them both close to climax quickly. Luke pulled out and moved Lorelai onto her back, her legs either side of him opening Lorelai up.

Lorelai held her legs against herself as Luke pushed inside Lorelai again, pressing his weight on her legs, the new angle of there union allowing new sensations as his length found Lorelai's most sensitive spot. It wasn't long before Lorelai had a second round of orgasms. As her walls closed around Luke he climax, exploding inside Lorelai. They again collapsing in a heap on the bed, Lorelai putting her legs around Luke's back to hold Luke inside as they held each other.

LORELAI "Haven't done that in a while, in bed." Lorelai panted.

LUKE "I knew there was a good reason for those headboards." Luke said getting his voice back.

LORELAI "This bed hasn't seen this much action since you left."

LUKE "Lorelai!"

LORELAI "Well it's true, for all his good points he was not the best between the sheet."

LUKE "Even so it's never nice to talk about it and I don't want to think about that right now especially in this bed when I'm inside you."

LORELAI "Do you want to get a new bed?"

LUKE "No." Luke thinking for a moment as he pulled out of Lorelai moist centre. "No I don't think we need to do that. We did spend two weeks and a trip to Hartford picking it out together, it's a perfectly fine bed. I can handle the fact someone else spent some time here as long as we don't talk about that again. Now maybe we can think about a new mattress, you side you replaced the sheet sets and pillows, speaking of. I think we need to change these sheets before we go to sleep, sorry."

LORELAI "Oh Hon, what you just did more than makes up for some dirty sheets."

LUKE "Shower first?"

LORELAI "Sounds good."

They slowly got up, stripped the bed and putting the sheets in a basket, like they had done this a number of times before. Quickly showering, Lorelai making sure to keep her hair as dry as possible as they washed each other. Luke finished first so dried off before putting his track pants and t-shirt back on. Being a quite as possible he went down stairs and out the back, put the sheets in the washer and setting so they would be done by morning, before Rory had a chance to see them. When he got back to the bedroom Lorelai was dress in they old flannel shirt she had borrowed from Luke, she had made the bed and was just about to get in.

LUKE "Water." Holding up a glass."

LORELAI "Angle."

They got into the bed, Luke lying back as Lorelai curled up to his side.

LUKE "I have one more question to go."

LORELAI "But I'm tired."

LUKE "It's just a quickie."

LORELAI "That's what every girl wants to hear." She joked.

LUKE "Lorelai." Sounding serious. "Do you still want that 'whole package' thing you keep talking about?"

Lorelai turned to look in Luke's eye's and without hesitation spoke.

LORELAI "Yes, yes I do."

LUKE "And kids or just one more kid?"

LORELAI "Yes." Again she spoke without hesitation. "I told you I wanted to have your baby, or babies years ago and I still do."

LUKE "Good." Luke said smiling. "You know we might have to add a room when the time comes."

LORELAI "Good I never want to leave this house." Kissing Luke with a quick peck on the lips.

LUKE "Didn't think so." Returning the kiss. "Night."

LORELAI "Love you."

LUKE "Ditto."

LORELAI "He Luke, I'll stop taking the pill tomorrow."

Luke smiled as they fell asleep minutes later.

TBC…

_Feedback is welcomed and yes this will go on._


	8. Chapter 8 – Surprise Visit

_I just realize that some events have been changed around, like the trip with boat April being cancelled back in chapter 6, and the blue cap, that was an error on my part. I hope I made up for it in this chapter._

_Yes this chapter is much shorts and not as intense as the last. _

_Also thanks to Lukelai-Cangel for doing the beta on this and hopefully future chapters._

**Chapter 8 – Surprise Visit**

Lorelai kiss his chest as she lay half on Luke, her leg over his, her centre rubbing his thigh, his hard length pressing her belly.

LORELAI "I love you Luke, I always have." She said as she opened her eyes.

Lorelai coughed out the material, realizing it was a dream and she was making out with her pillow again. But it was a vivid dream, had it all been a dream, the whole Luke fixing her Jeep, them finding each other again after their separate journeys of the last year?

Rolling over she sighed before smelling coffee. Looking to her right she saw it, her mug with steam slowly rising, it was Luke's coffee.

LUKE "Morning." He said. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Luke continued as he dressed at the foot of the bed.

Lorelai rubbed her eyes, it wasn't a dream, she thought. Well making out with Luke aka the pillow was but this was real he was still here.

LORELAI "No I'm fine." She responded slowly. "What time is it?" She asked reaching for her morning pick-me-up, wishing she was putting her hands around something hot of Luke's but coffee wasn't a bad second choice.

LUKE "Just after six, I'm late." He said sitting on the bed to put on his shoes.

Lorelai put down her coffee and moved behind Luke.

LORELAI "You can't stay?" She asked putting her arms around Luke in an effort to distract him.

LUKE "Love to, but I arranged to meet my bread guy in about 10 minutes. I'm his last stop, which he's doing late as a favour, so I don't have to be there at five in the morning any more."

LORELAI "Okay." She said as Luke turned and they kissed.

LUKE "I'll see you around 7 for breakfast?"

LORELAI "It's a date."

Luke got up wanting nothing more than to get back into the warm Lorelai bed and stay there all day. Lorelai rolled back over, covering herself before reaching for her coffee and smiling as she drank.

After a few more minutes Lorelai finished off her coffee, she decided that she needed more. She got out of bed, slipping on her robe and went down stairs. Rory was eating breakfast; already up because of her Yale induced sleep patterns.

LORELAI "Morning, hard at work I see."

RORY "Well it's a busy time at school, Luke made coffee. Can we please keep him this time." She joked.

LORELAI "I'll do my best." Lorelai returned filling up her mug. "I'm going to have a bath so I'll see you later?"

RORY "Luke's for breakfast."

LORELAI "Seven."

With that Lorelai went back up to take her bath, dropping the robe on the end of the bed Lorelai went into the bathroom placing her coffee by the bath as she turned on the taps. Closing the door she pulled off her panties letting them fall to the floor she kicked them over to the washing hamper as she slipped the flannel over her head not needing to un button the shirt. She laid back in the strawberry scented bubbles, wishing she had brought up some pop-tarts, the coffee would have to do until she finished her morning soak.

After washing her hair Lorelai stood up using her Waterpik flexible shower massager head to rinse off. She had used it during her time away from Luke to great effect but now Luke was back it was the last thing on her mind. Getting out of the water she dried her hair before wrapping the towel around her hair and sitting on the tub to shave; again something she would be doing more often now that she had Luke. Not that Luke would even expect Lorelai to do it. She also decided it was time for a trim so she carefully took care of business while she had the time.

Pleased with her mornings work, Lorelai stood naked in the bathroom, looked at her self in the mirror as she used the blow dryer. Her hair blowing back she smiled, imagining the look on Luke's face if her could see her now. In a sudden impulse and still naked, she put down the dryer and went for her handbag in the bedroom, pulling out her cell phone before going back to the bathroom this time locking the door behind her.

Hitting speed dial Lorelai sat on the closed toilet.

LUKE "Luke's Diner Luke speaking." He said in his gruff voice.

Lorelai's heart skipping a beat hearing his voice, she could feel herself getting hot and wet even though she had seen his 30 minutes before.

LORELAI "Hi it's me."

LUKE "You okay, is Rory fine." He asked his voice softening but a little worried by the unscheduled call, something he would have to get used to again.

LORELAI "I was wondering do you have your cell near by."

LUKE "Right her under the counter." Luke said picking it up.

LORELAI "Good. Hold just a second." She said, Luke wondering what she was up to.

Luke looked at his phone as it beeped, opening the phone Luke almost dropped both phones.

LUKE "Lorelai!" He shouted shutting the phone as everyone in the diner stopped eating to look at him.

Luke looked back and they went back to their meals, Luke quickly moving to the storeroom dragging the phone cord across the diner as he closed the door.

LUKE "What are you doing, you could have sent this to someone else by mistake!"

LORELAI "I thought you might like it until breakfast."

LUKE "I do, I just don't want it getting out, what if your parents or Rory saw this?"

LORELAI "I'm sorry."

LUKE "It's alright, so you'll be here soon?"

LORELAI "Well as you can see I need to dress first and finish my hair and makeup so seven, and Rory's coming as well if you have the room."

LUKE "That'll be great, it's been too long since we've all have breakfast together."

Lorelai finished off her hair taking a few more pictures just for Luke but not sending them just yet.

-----------------------

Right on seven the door opened and Lorelai stepped in followed by Rory. Luke was serving Kirk at the counter as the girls made their way to the table to the left of the door sitting down.

RORY "So no one knows?"

LORELAI "In theory, but you know this town."

RORY "I do, so how do we act, I mean are you going to kiss Luke or just say hello and make eyes at each other?"

LORELAI "No kissing yet, I really want to control the spread of the news this time. Parents tonight, town later."

RORY "Sorry I can only stay for drinks tonight."

LORELAI "That's okay, I'll have my boyfriend there."

Luke had noticed Lorelai entering, she was hard to miss dressed in a white flippy tennis skirt and polo top with blue stripes, which was unusual since she didn't play tennis and probably only wore it because she knew it would drive him crazy. Especially after she sent him that photo. He had found it hard to concentrate on taking orders, dropping Babette's order when she asked him how he was, something Babette rarely did.

LUKE "Morning." Luke said not trying to blow their cover. "Hi Rory" He added.

RORY "Hi Luke, how are things?" She said not quite sure what to say since hearing them argue last night but knowing from other sound they had made up.

LORELAI "Hi Lucas." Lorelai added wanting to see just how far they could push things.

LUKE "So last days at Yale, breakfast is on the house."

LORELAI "Well I see it's on the floor as well." Lorelai commenting as she pointed to some egg still under a nearby chair. "Bad morning?"

LUKE "Just one of the hazards of the business, order please." Trying to sound his usual grumpy self to thrown off suspicions.

RORY "Pancakes, bacon, eggs, the works please."

LORELAI "Sounds good." Turns to Luke. "Make it two please and put it on her tab."

LUKE "You get you own tab." He said in a deep tone.

RORY "I can't stay long, this might be all I have time for until late tonight."

LUKE "Let me make you something to go then."

RORY "Thanks Luke." She said in a soft tone missing this level of service over the last year. "You need to keep this one." She joked.

LORELAI "I'll see what I can do about that tonight."

LUKE "Aw Jeez." Luke walked signaling for Lorelai to follow.

She got up standing the other side of the counter as Luke placed the order with Caesar and walking to the store.

LUKE "I have those pickles you asked for." Luke said making sure the rest of the diner heard him.

Lorelai giggling as she followed him, not trying the arouse suspicion.

LORELAI "Okay burger boy show me you pickles." She joked.

Luke surprising Lorelai pining her to the door as it closed with a thud, there lips locked Lorelai relaxed as she put her hands around Luke.

LUKE "You want to see my pickle?" He joked as they parted.

LORELAI "Well sure if you have the time." They hugged for a few more seconds before parting, still holding hands.

LUKE "I liked the photo, don't do it again. I almost had a freakin' heart attack before, Caesar answers that phone sometimes."

LORELAI "Okay, sorry. But what will I do with the others I took."

LUKE "Others?" Lorelai nodded. "We can check them out tonight.

LORELAI "So was that all you needed?"

LUKE "Guess so."

LORELAI "Okay my turn. I did something naughty."

LUKE "What's new?"

LORELAI "No underwear!"

LUKE "What the." Luke clearly stunned."

LORELAI "I needed you opinion on this." Lifting her skirt to reveal her mornings work. Luke standing back in shock, her knee length tennis skirt lifted to show off her perfectly shaven legs and other parts. "What do you think?"

Luke had to take a seat sitting on to a near by box.

LUKE "You're crazy."

LORELAI "You make me crazy."

LUKE "I made you walk around like that? You're not going to work like that are you?"

LORELAI "No, I'm changing before work, I'm not that crazy. Maybe I'll wear my gray pants suit."

LUKE "Good."

LORELAI "Still commando."

LUKE "What ever gets you through the day."

LORELAI "We better get out there."

LUKE "Rory?"

LORELAI "Yes. Brunette about this tall goes by the name of Lorelai."

LUKE "Does she know." Pointing to Lorelai's state of dress.

LORELAI "Good no. Last time she found out I didn't hear the end of it for a month." They turn to leave. "Pickles!"

LUKE "Right, gotta keep our cover."

------------------------

Later they were finishing up, Rory had just gone out to use her phone not wanting to incur the wrath of Luke about his cell phone policy.

LORELAI "So you'll be home coming to see the singing at KC's tonight?"

LUKE "Not sure that's a good idea, the rumors are already out about us, going out might be a tip off."

LORELAI "Come later we can just look at each other across the room."

LUKE "'Cause that won't start rumors." He said dryly and she looked at him with those eyes he could not resist. "I'll think about it." He finally said knowing full well he was going to give in and go.

LORELAI "Sorry again about April, but you'll see her in a few months which is something to look forward to."

LUKE "I guess, but I don't know what we'll do now with only a couple of weeks together, maybe take a short trip. Plus now you'll be coming as well."

LORELAI "I am?" Lorelai said with a mixture of surprise and question.

LUKE "Of course, if you want to."

LORELAI "I'd like that."

LUKE "We can even go to Barnacle Billy if you like." They looked at each other totally forgetting where they were for a short time, only broken when Rory came back in.

RORY "I gotta go, need to finish those classes so the last 4 years weren't wasted." Joking as she picked up her bag.

LUKE "Here." Luke passed Rory a care bag for lunch and snacks to keep her going.

RORY "Thanks Luke." Looking inside. "Salad, apple, sandwich where's the…" Luke handing her a second bag, she looked inside. "Much better, donuts and pie. Thanks Luke." Giving him a hug, Lorelai wishing she could do the same.

LUKE "All part of the service."

RORY "Okay I gotta go, I'll see you later mom."

LUKE "Final days of studies."

LORELAI "Yep."

LUKE "You gonna miss that."

LORELAI "Probably, but not as much as she will. Um I need to get something from you're apartment."

Lorelai started towards the curtains.

LUKE "But you have the pickles." He said trying keep up the bit that had going earlier as he followed her.

Lorelai went strait to the bathroom, appeared seconds later back at the door with a cheeky smile as she held the black panties above her head. Luke stopped the other side of the bed, watching Lorelai with the bed between them.

LORELAI "You washed them?"

LUKE "I just gave them a quick rinse while I was under the shower."

LORELAI "Kinky."

LUKE "No just practical."

LORELAI "You're sweet."

LUKE "Yeah well." He said watching as Lorelai bent down pulling up her panties.

Once on she patted down her skirt, walked up to Luke kissing him on the cheek.

LORELAI "That was so nice of you with Rory and the care pack."

LUKE "It was nothing."

LORELAI "Modest, another reason I love you." She said not even thinking about using those 3 little words. "Do I look good in this outfit?"

LUKE "You always look good, I seem to recall telling you that a while ago."

LORELAI "You know I might leave this on for work."

LUKE "Please leave the underwear on."

LORELAI "I'll think about it." She said with a cheeky smile.

Lorelai leaned in close and kissed Luke again before leaving the apartment and Luke in need of a cold shower.

TBC…

_Feedback is welcomed_


	9. Chapter 9 – Karaoke Night

_Feedback is welcomed_

**Chapter 9 – Karaoke Night**

LUKE "I'm not singing."

LORELAI "Please."

LUKE "Lorelai I said I'd come and watch, have a beer but there is no way I'll ever sing in front of the town."

LORELAI "I'll wear my little black dress, the slinky halter one with spaghetti straps."

LUKE "Never."

LORELAI "What if I add the black pumps with the 5 inch heels?"

LUKE "No."

LORELAI "And the hair flip, you gotta love the hair flip."

LUKE "Lorelai you're making this hard for me."

LORELAI "That's what he said."

LUKE "Lorelai please we agreed to tell the town once we felt it was right and after your parents next week when I go over there for diner."

LORELAI "Okay."

LUKE "I'll see you at KCs in a short while once I've finished up here."

LORELAI "Okay don't wait too long I plan to cheer Rory up tonight any way I can so I might even sing if I get drunk enough."

LUKE "Thanks for the warning. Give Rory a hug from me."

LORELAI "Will do, see ya shortly Hon."

They hung up together.

Luke went back to serving the last of his customers. Lorelai checked her make up before going down to get Rory. It only took a few minutes to drive the short distance to KCs just off the town square.

RORY "So no Luke."

LORELAI "He's coming later, we didn't want to make a scene."

RORY "You couldn't talk him in to a duet."

LORELAI "No and I promised to wear the little black dress and black pumps."

RORY "And that didn't work! Are you sure he loves you?" She joked.

They girls got a round of drinks, talked with Lane, Zach and others as the night went on. Watching Miss Patty and Babette sing together, then Kirk before it was Lorelai's turn to take the stage. She was just tipsy enough to still be able to sing but nervous as Luke had not shown, maybe that was for the best she thought as the music started.

Luke crossed the street, hearing a familiar voice as her entered KCs a little after nine, he tried to act casual as he crossed the floor an ordered a beer. Luke was relieved that she was not wearing the little black dress but instead chose jeans and a long sleeve blouse. Trying to hide his amusement as she sung, the words praising her love to someone. Was it a song for Rory, must have been he thought, as she had started singing before he arrived. But as the song went on Luke realised her voice had changed and was looking more at him than anyone else. Luke hoped no one else noticed but it wasn't long before he realised just about everyone else in the bar noticed it as well.

Lorelai was serenading him and the whole bar knew it. Luke suddenly felt uncomfortable; as if everyone was watching him as they song went on. 'Why did Dolly Parton make this song so long.' He thought. They shared a last smile as the song ended. Lorelai running out the back door so she wouldn't be mobbed but the crowd, thinking poor Luke as she entered the alleyway behind the bar.

She caught her breath, wiping the tears from her eye, not realising just how the song had got to her until that moment. Looking up she saw a shadowy figure entering the lane from the street.

LUKE "Are you okay." Luke said as he got closer seeing the emotion is her eyes as she looked up.

LORELAI "I'll be fine." Lorelai said rubbing here eyes again.

LUKE "You sure, that was some song in there." Luke said as she stopped in front of the brunette, butting his hand on her shoulder.

Lorelai moved in taking Luke by surprise kissing him and pushing him back against the wall.

LUKE "Lorelai." He said with a mixture of shock and arousal as she kissed him fiercely, attacking him, mauling him.

LORELAI "I want you." She said, continuing her relentless attack. "Here, now!"

Luke was powerless against her, holding Lorelai's waist as she continued to paw at his clothes. Lorelai started to unbutton Luke's shirt, not the usual plaid but a dark single color brown or green it was hard to tell in the limited light of the alleyway. Luke getting caught up in the moment put his hand between her legs, felling the heat from her centre through the denim he needed to feel her. Slipping his hand under her top Luke found his way down her front and was now inside the front of her pants. Lorelai moaning with direct contact, Luke groaning as he realised she was not wearing underwear.

LUKE "God you're hot."

LORELAI "And wishing I had wore the little black dress."

LUKE "I didn't know you could sing, I mean I've heard you in the shower but you were so much better tonight."

LORELAI "You liked that?"

LUKE "I'm here with my finger inside you in this filthy alley in the middle of the night with half the town in the bar a few yards away."

LORELAI "So that's a yes?" She tugged at his jeans, placing her hand inside to feel Luke's length. "Damn why didn't I where the little black dress?"

LUKE "Did you really think I was going to have sex here?"

LORELAI "If I had the black dress we'd be doing it already!"

Just they the Alley was lit up, they heard a car and quickly straitened their clothes.

LUKE "Oh my God!"

LORELAI "Aw Geez!"

They said together turning to see a familiar Prius stopped just a yard away.

RORY "Get in before the town sees you two." Rory yelled, Luke and Lorelai still embarrassed got in the back. "Now get down and no making out while we get out of here." She said backing out of the alleyway and silently speeding off as the electric engine kicked in. The diner was too close and home was not an option as Babette would be there soon which left the Inn.

Once out of sight of the townies the couple in the back seat sat up, Lorelai putting on her jacket Rory had retrieved from the KCs on her way out. Pulling up to the Inn Luke and Lorelai got out of the car, standing close but not holding hands still embarrassed at being caught by Rory.

LORELAI "Okay Hon we'll see you in the morning."

LUKE "I'm sure Sookie won't mind me using the kitchen to make us breakfast."

RORY "No that's okay you two have fun I've got to go back to Yale early so I'll call you later."

They waved Rory off and climbed the steps.

LUKE "I feel like a teenager who just got caught!"

LORELAI "A horny teenager." She said rubbing her hand across Luke's arousal.

LUKE "Stop that." He said brushing her hand aside.

They entered the Inn, the night manager was on duty at the reception desk. Lorelai made an excuse, but how do you explain getting a room key in the middle of the night with Luke and not have them thinking something was going on. A silent agreement was reached before Lorelai got the key. Taking Luke's hand they quickly made their way to the room.

Looking at the number on the door as she turned the key, room 7 the very room Luke spent time in after they kissed. Luke hugged Lorelai from behind before ushering her inside and closing the door. All of a sudden things became awkward, like it was 3 years earlier and this was right after they first kissed, not that they spent time in this room that night.

Lorelai put her purse on the side table.

LUKE "Are you okay?" He asked, noting her sudden change in behaviour.

LORELAI "Yes I'm just remembering the night we first kissed. You were so sweet and then we got interrupted by Kirk."

LUKE "I remember."

LORELAI "You ended up here, in that bed alone, all night."

LUKE "I know."

LORELAI "I'm sorry I didn't come back to you, that night, it was just crazy with everything that happened, then Rory.

LUKE "I know, you explained this before."

LORELAI "It's all coming back."

LUKE "You know we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

LORELAI "No I want to I just… Lets have a drink first?"

LUKE "Sure but do you realise how much these places change for the honor bar stuff." Luke joked.

LORELAI "I know the owner, I think we'll be fine." Smiling back the tension was broken again.

Lorelai went to the fridge holding up a few items.

LORELAI "Beer or something stronger?"

LUKE "Beer will do."

LORELAI "Nitwit juice all round then." She joked handing Luke one of the fancy beers.

LUKE "Imported."

LORELAI "None of the domestic nitwit juice at the Dragonfly Inn, only thebest here mister." She went on.

LUKE "To us." He toasted.

LORELAI "And driving the town crazy."

They toasted standing at the end of the bed, each taking a small drink.

LUKE "You know they'll probably be camping out at our homes tonight."

LORELAI "Probably."

They step closer together.

LUKE "Stalking us."

Luke put his arm around Lorelai's waist. She in turn held his arm and shoulder.

LORELAI "I wonder if Taylor will have another town meeting?"

LUKE "To what, vote us out of town?"

LORELAI "Probably."

LUKE "You know they might figure out we're not at our homes and come here."

LORELAI "Most likely."

LUKE "So how will we get out of here in the morning?"

LORELAI "Maybe we won't leave."

Luke pulled Lorelai in closer.

LUKE "Good thing Caesar is opening the diner tomorrow."

LORELAI "Good thing."

Kissing Lorelai she put both arms around Luke's neck, lifting one foot off the floor as the kiss continued.

LUKE "Nice touch with lifting your leg."

LORELAI "We'll I am the girl."

Kissing again for a few minutes their hands start wondering but were hampered by the beers they were still holding.

LUKE "Might be time to put these down."

Lorelai nodded as Luke took their bottles, placing them on the table, before turning back to Lorelai. She was now sitting on the end of the bed taking of her jacket. Luke copied, taking off his leather jacket placing it on the chair.

LORELAI "Have I told you how sexy that jacket is on you."

LUKE "Not recently." He said dryly.

LORELAI "Looks much better on the chair."

LUKE "Thanks, I think." Moving to stand right in front of Lorelai.

LORELAI "You make flannel sexy."

LUKE "I heard that from someone once."

LORELAI "Brunette, five nine, loves coffee?"

LUKE "Thanks the one."

Lorelai stood up putting her hands around Luke's waist, he in turn putting one hand behind Lorelai's upper back and stroking her face with the other before slowly moving in, they kissed. Luke moved his hand from her face and down Lorelai's neck running his the back of his index finger down between the valley of her breasts. Lorelai gasped into Luke's mouth as he came to her bra, slipping his right hand under the lacy material to find her nipple hard to the touch.

LORELAI "Oh God." She said gasping again.

Lorelai turned around moving her hair as Luke helped Lorelai remove her long necklace, Lorelai putting it safely on the table before turning back to Luke. They both scrambled to remove each other's clothes, Lorelai raising her arms as Luke lifted the shier black top and under shirt over her head before Lorelai did the same for Luke, dropping the clothes to the floor. She pulled on the tiny bow holding the bra together at the front, slipping the lacey garment off her shoulders and onto the floor. Without hesitation Luke turned his attention to her exposed breasts. Kissing his way from left to right as he lowered himself to kneel before her. Luke continued kissing her near flat belly, paying close attention to her navel.

LORELAI "Stop it." Lorelai giggling as she played with his hair. "You know that tickles."

LUKE "Just having some fun." He said in a deep tone before going for her belt and pants.

Pulling back on the strap Luke smiled at Lorelai as he slipped the leather back through the buckle. Lowering the zipped Luke slid his hand into the opening feeling her heat and moisture, smelling her scent as it escaped through the opening.

Lorelai moaned as Luke slipped his finger between her folds. Lorelai put her hands over Luke's pulling him closer pressing deeper inside as her moved his index finger while his thumb rubbed her clit. Luke slowly pulled his hand away to Lorelai's dismay, but it was short lived as Luke moved to remove her pants. Pushing the button through the hole Luke kissed Lorelai's centre as her lowered the denim off her hips and down her thighs.

Lorelai bent her legs as much as she could still restrained by her pants around her lower legs. Luke cupping her butt with both hands as he pulled her closer to bury his face deep between her legs, his stubble rubbing Lorelai's most sensitive parts, rubbing her crotch and inner thighs. Luke using his tongue to part her folds, her moisture dripped onto his face as she moved up and down her opening.

Luke could feel her climax coming, the muscles twitching around his face,he broke contact and stood up, Lorelai taking several seconds to realise he had moved. Lifting Lorelai off the floor and over his shoulder Lorelai kicking her legs free of the clothing and heels.

LORELAI "What now mister, you gonna take me back to your cave?" She laughed.

LUKE "You dirty, need wash." He played along in his cave man voice.

LORELAI "Me Jane, you Tarzan." She joked.

Still holding Lorelai over his shoulder Luke pulled back the curtain and turned on the water.

LORELAI "You planning to put me down?" She asked.

LUKE "Yes." He said, Lorelai loving being man handled like this sometimes.

Luke put his arm under her legs as he lowered her, managing to catch Lorelai in his arms as she held her arms around his neck. They kissed aggressively before Luke put Lorelai back on her feet.

LORELAI "Now it's my turn." Lorelai said as she began to remove Luke's pants. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Kneeling in front of Luke she pulled the belt from the pants before pulling them down, Luke lifting his feet for Lorelai as she putting off his boots, Luke stepping out of the pile of denim before Lorelai lowered his boxers. His length no longer restrained it stuck out in front of him, Lorelai holding Luke's hips as she kissed the head sucking on the length she had waited all day to hold.

Holding Luke's but with her left hand she moved her right to tease his balls before wrapping her fingers around the base of his shaft. Luke groaned as Lorelai pulled back on the skin rubbing his length in time with her sucking his head. Lorelai could feel the pressure building as she let him in deeper and deeper with each stroke.

Not wanting him to let go just yet Lorelai stood up and took Luke's hand. Leading him into the shower Lorelai checked the water, adjusting the temperature before getting under the flow It soaked her hair in seconds, running down her back, Luke watching for a few seconds before joining her. Under the water Luke pushed aside Lorelai's wet hair, nibbling her neck and left earlobe. Lorelai could feel his length pressing into her butt as she reached back she cupped is butt cheek to pull him in closer.

LUKE "I need you." Luke says in a deep tone that made Lorelai shiver.

LORELAI "Inside me, now!" She replied as Luke moved his length.

Lorelai moaning as Luke used his hand to slide his length between her legs, rubbing the shaft over her hot opening. Lorelai bent forward as Luke wiped his fingers between her folds. Feeling her wetness on his fingers and not from the shower Luke put his head just inside Lorelai's opening, she moaned with the contact. Luke used all his will power not to just push inside her but Lorelai was not one to wait, she pushed back bending as she drove Luke deep inside her, they both groaned at the contact. Luke fingers were still wet with Lorelai's juices as they started to move, he offered them to Lorelai, she sucked on the digits as the pace built. The water streaming down their bodies as they moved together, Luke holding Lorelai's chest and crotch as he continued to push inside Lorelai.

They moved their hips together, Lorelai pushing into Luke as she put both hands behind her cupping his ass again to keep the contact. Luke's right hand moved down Lorelai's chest to her crotch, rubbing her clit. As Luke moved his length inside Lorelai she grabbed onto the rail holding the curtain. Wrapping her feet around Luke's lower calves, keeping their connection close. Finding this was not working as good as she intended Lorelai put her feet back on the ground.

LORELAI "Around?" She asked. "I want to look into your eyes." She continued.

Luke pulled out and Lorelai turned to face him, Luke immediately grabbing her raised leg, Lorelai holding Luke's length and putting it inside her opening, she held his neck as he push in all the way. Lorelai lifting both legs wrapping them around her waist. Luke was now holding Lorelai as she held onto the shower rail again.

It didn't take much longer for them both to come, Luke to explode inside Lorelai sending her over the edge causing her walls closed in around Luke's throbbing length, in turn prolonging Luke's pleaser as he continued to pump his juices inside Lorelai. Luke lucky not to collapse in a heap on the shower floor as they stopped. Lorelai placed her feet back on the floor as their heart rates and breathing returned to normal. Still joined they held their embrace, Luke's arms surrounding her waist holding her tight.

LORELAI "Lets sing." She said, still panting.

LUKE "Here?"

LORELAI "Why not, my iPhone has music I can try out the new speakers I put in every room for the guests."

LUKE "Maybe later, rest now." He said still holding Lorelai's waist as he looked into her eyes.

They held each other for a few minutes as they kissed.

LORELAI "Hair." Lorelai said. "Wash my hair."

LUKE "Okay, me first."

LORELAI "Okay."

Lorelai reached for the courtesy shampoo, she had personally chosen for theInn, one for men and one for women the two mini bottles just enough for 1-2 washes.

Luke knelt in front of Lorelai facing away as not to be distracted by looking at Lorelai's centre as she massage the shampoo into his scalp. His short hair didn't take much time to wash. Lorelai enjoyed it and hoped they could do it many more times in the future.

LORELAI "You okay there big guy." She joked.

LUKE "Couldn't be better." He said sounding distracted.

LORELAI "You don't sound okay."

LUKE "Just not trying to be aroused." He said.

Lorelai leaning her crotch into the back of his head as she looked over to Luke's front.

LORELAI "It's not working." She said seeing his hard length sticking out in front of him again.

Luke put his hand back to touch Lorelai.

LUKE "Well you're in the shower with me, that's enough."

Lorelai laughed as she went back to washing the suds out of Luke hair. Lorelai moved to be in front of Luke, continuing to massage his hair before he stood up.

LUKE "You're mean." He said but now it was now Lorelai's turn.

Lorelai being several inches shorter than Luke she didn't need to kneel. Luke began to pour the contents of bottle over her hair. Lorelai hummed as Luke rubbed in the fruity shampoo, the aroma and Lorelai humming between moans turning around to face away as his fingers massages her head. Lorelai pushed her butt back into his hard length, driving Luke crazy but he wasn't about to complain, enjoyed the feeling. They had done this a number of times in the past.

LUKE "This is nice, are you having fun." He asked.

LORELAI "Yep." Pushing back into Luke again. "Feels like you're having fun as well."

LUKE "As I said, I can't complain." Luke rinsed the last of the shampoo from her hair. "All done."

Luke hopped out of the shower and dried off leaving Lorelai to finish showering.

TBC…

_ETA - edited some text, spelling errors and stuff._


	10. Chapter 10 – What is Love?

_First thanks for the support and feedback, I did my best with the spelling and gramma but I have no beta on this chapter so sorry about any errors._

**Chapter 10 – What is Love?  
**

Lorelai stepped out of the shower with a killer smile, she quickly dried off before wrapping the towel around her hair, put on one of her Dragonfly Inn robes before opening the door, and she wanted to get back to Luke.

Lorelai opened the door and she saw Luke lying on the bed, Lorelai looked at him for a few seconds studying every inch of his body. His hair was still damp and his only clothing was the white towel coving his waist and legs to the knees. He looked like he was asleep, but then moved his legs, opening up the towel slightly.

LUKE "I thought you'd be in there all night." He said without opening his eyes.

LORELAI "Well just making sure I was clean and dry."

Lorelai got her iPhone out and turned on some soft romantic music.

LUKE "I like you wet and dirty." He said in a deep tenor, which made Lorelai want him even more.

LORELAI "Ditto?"

Lorelai sat on the two-person couch as she allied some face cream, she also supplied for that guest. Once finished with her nightly ritual Lorelai sat on her side of the bed. It had been decided when they first started sharing a bed that Luke would sleep on the left of Lorelai. Even if they ended up spending the night facing the wrong way, which happened on more than on occasion. Lorelai rested against the headboard as she looked at Luke, his eyes still closed.

LORELAI "You look tired." She commented.

LUKE "I just need some sleep." Opening is eyes to look at Lorelai. "Not been getting much lately."

LORELAI "So you saying that I've been wearing you out?"

LUKE "Only in a good way." Luke rubbed his neck.

LORELAI "You okay there." Lorelai touched his shoulder.

LUKE "Just a little saw, must have pulled something earlier."

LORELAI "I didn't ask up to carry me to the shower."

LUKE "It was worth it." He said turning to Lorelai.

LORELAI "Turn over." She told him.

LUKE "Why?"

LORELAI "Let me give you a massage."

LUKE "You just want to get on top of me again."

LORELAI "Do you have a problem with that?"

LUKE "Not at all."

Luke shuffled down the bed and rolled over, his towel becoming loose in the process, Lorelai yanking the towel from under Luke, tossing it to the floor.

LORELAI "Well we don't need that any more."

LUKE "Gentle there, don't want to hurt me do you."

LORELAI "Not with what I have planned for the rest of the night."

Lorelai kissing Luke's back as she straddled him, without taking off her bathrobe Lorelai parted her legs over Luke's, sitting on his upper calves. Removing the towel drying her hair she dropped in on the bed beside them.

Lorelai started rubbing Luke's lower back, Luke flinched in pain.

LUKE "Do you know what your doing?"

LORELAI "Of course." She continued, Luke still in some pain.

LUKE "Fells like you're needing dough back there."

LORELAI "Stop complaining babe." She said confident she knew what she was doing.

Finally Luke had ended the pain.

LUKE "Okay that's enough." He rolled over under Lorelai's legs.

LORELAI "Oh the good stuff." She went to touch Luke's length which was still flaccid but growing harder.

LUKE "Uh-ah." Luke grabbed Lorelai's discarded towel covering him self. "You're turn." He said before flipping Lorelai over on to her front, Luke's was on top before she knew it.

LORELAI "Oh my Mr. Danes be gentle with me." She said in her best southern accent.

She stopped talking as Luke helped her out of the robe and started rubbing her shoulders and worked his way down her back, Lorelai moaned softly clearly enjoying the massage.

LUKE "Is that better?" He asked.

LORELAI "Oh my go… I forgot how good you are at this, where did you learn it?"

LUKE "Natural talent." He said with a smile.

Lorelai stayed quite apart from softly moaning into her pillow as Luke worked on Lorelai for another five minutes.

LUKE "All done." Luke said.

LORELAI "I could stay here all night."

LUKE "Good thing I know the owner."

LORELAI "Yep."

Luke got off the bed as Lorelai slipping the robe back on again.

LUKE "Want some water?" Lorelai nodding as Luke went to the fridge, grabbing two bottles before returning to sit on his side of the bed. They lay back drinking in silence for a few moments.

LORELAI "So Luke, I was thinking about this new agreement between us."

LUKE "Which one?"

LORELAI "Telling each other thing we may not know."

LUKE "Ah that one."

LORELAI "So is there anything you want to know about me."

Luke thought for a moment.

LUKE "Okay, we live in a small town."

LORELAI "Don't I know it."

LUKE "I was wondering, just in case it comes up." Having second thoughts. "Nah it's stupid."

LORELAI "Come on Luke, what is it?"

LUKE "Okay but I'm just asking so I'm not shanghaied at any time in the future." Taking a deep breath. "Is there anyone in town or someone I know that you've dated before we got together?"

LORELAI "That's a weird question."

LUKE "I know it's stupid, don't worry you don't have to answer."

LORELAI "No it's alright."

LUKE "So there was someone?"

LORELAI "Okay just don't get mad at him, we didn't actually date, go out or anything."

LUKE "Who Lorelai?"

LORELAI "Zach."

LUKE "Zach? Well that was about the last name I thought I'd hear tonight."

LORELAI "Nothing happened, he asked me out to hear a band once, years ago before he dated Lane.

LUKE "Zach asked you out?" Luke began to chuckle.

LORELAI "It's not funny." Slapping him on the chest.

LUKE "I beg to differ." Now almost laughing.

LORELAI "You find that funny?"

LUKE "A little."

LORELAI "Okay you're having too much fun with this." She looked away from him.

LUKE "I might have to give him a pay raise."

LORELAI "Stop it." Looking at Luke again. "What about you, anyone in town you've been out with."

LUKE "Are you serious?"

LORELAI "Yes, come on you must have had a little chippie at some time in your past."

LUKE "Lorelai you know I've only dated three ladies before you and you've met them all."

LORELAI "Alright what about flirting or someone you've dated just once?"

LUKE "You know about April's swimming coach."

LORELAI "And there was no one else?"

Luke looked away a clear sign to Lorelai he was hiding something.

LORELAI "So there was someone."

LUKE "Before we dated."

LORELAI "Yes I knew you had a little chippie."

LUKE "Jenny, she used to work in the hardware store about 7 years ago."

LORELAI "Jenny?"

LUKE "I think she got married a few years go and left town."

LORELAI "What happened?"

LUKE "She helped me with the supplies I needed to paint the dinner, she was nice and asked me out but I didn't feel much like dating at the time."

LORELAI "Why not?"

LUKE "Lorelai."

LORELAI "Lucas."

LUKE "You really have no idea do you."

LORELAI "About what?"

Luke took a moment, looked at his hands as he played with the edge of his towel before looking back to Lorelai.

LUKE "That was about the time I was first thinking about asking you out. You had broken up with Max, we were getting along most of the time."

LORELAI "But then."

LUKE "Yeah.

Both knowing what series of events that kept them apart for so long.

LORELAI "Well that's in the past, we have the rest of our lives together." Luke sent Lorelai a puzzled looked. "Too much like a Hallmark card moment?"

LUKE "Just a little." Joking but then getting serious again. "Lorelai I don't care about our past, yes we did and said things we shouldn't have and yes maybe I should have told you how I felt years ago but we can't do anything about that now. Unless you have a DeLorean parked in the horse barn out back, but changing the past now could mess up the future even more."

LORELAI "There's my sci-fi geek."

LUKE "Lorelai do you know why I never stopped loving you?" She nodded. "I love you for the way you make me feel but also for how I make you feel, I like it when we're together and you have that light in your eyes. I swear you eye's actually change color when you're with me."

LORELAI "You love my eye's?"

LUKE "I love everything about you, from your annoying coffee habit, the way make my heart skip every time you come into the diner to the way you noise wrinkles when you climax."

LORELAI "Now that would look good on a Hallmark card." She joked.

LUKE "What I love most of all is now we can talk about these things and we'll talk more in the future I know it."

LORELAI "I like talking."

LUKE "Tell me about it." He chuckled.

LORELAI "Luke I need to tell you, since we're talking about love and those three little words,"

LUKE "Okay." Not sure where Lorelai was going.

LORELAI "I'm sorry I didn't say it enough before."

LUKE "It's okay."

LORELAI "No it's not, I should have said it more like I did with…"

LUKE "With who?" Knowing the name she was likely to say.

LORELAI "Chris, I told Chris those three little words all the time and now I fell like it made them worthless." She said not wanting to look at Luke.

LUKE "Lorelai it doesn't matter what you said to Chris before, I know you will always love him." Almost chocking on the words. "To some degree, he is Rory's father and nothing will change that, I understand that now. Even after what happened with Anna there is still part of me that has feelings for her because of April. It's natural, so it doesn't matter what you told Chris because we're together now and that's all that matter."

LORELAI "So we are alright then."

LUKE "Never been better."

LORELAI "So this thing we have here, what kind of future do you see us having?"

LUKE "A long one." He smiled.

LORELAI "So lots of time to say I love you."

LUKE "Yes lots of time to say I love you."

LORELAI "I love you, I love you, I love you."

LUKE "Okay now that's just annoying." He said dryly.

LORELAI "Okay but I love you."

LUKE "And I love you but this is not a competition." Kissing Lorelai on shoulder. "Look I told how much I love you but I don't want us to rush things this time, but I want us to take and we'll know when it's right, right."

LORELAI "Because of the talking."

LUKE "Yes. Open two-way communication is the foundation of love."

LORELAI "Really." She said in that trademark Lorelai tone.

LUKE "I read it somewhere once."

LORELAI "Is that so." Lorelai leant in kissing Luke with a quick peck on the lips.

LUKE "What was that for?"

LORELAI "It felt right."

LUKE "Sure did." Lorelai started kissing Luke down his bare chest. "That feels right too." Lorelai loosened the towel, releasing Luke.

LORELAI "Does this feel right." She said stroking his length, Luke groaned in response as he grew in her hand.

LUKE "Feeling good to me."

LORELAI "You always feel good in me."

Just then the soft romantic music ends and switches to Bryan Adams, just a touch louder starts playing "I got my first real six-string…"

LORELAI "Perfect." Lorelai said with a cheeky grin as the Summer of 69' played.

Kissing down Luke's stomach her fingers slowly stroked his length. Still beside him she laid down as Luke turned to face her. Now on his side Lorelai kissed his length, flicking her tongue over his head as she suck hard Luke groaned. Lorelai opened her legs as she felt Luke's hand on them, he caress her centre her lips now moist and swelling again he slipped a finger inside.

It didn't take long for Lorelai to be straddling Luke's chest, the bathrobe pushed off her butt Luke nuzzled her, his tongue spread her folds open. Luke reaching round loosened the robe further he squeezed her breasts as they hung down a little.

Lorelai loved this position, she actually loved Luke in any position she could have him but there was something special about being on top sucking his length while he did the same to her opening. It was raw and wild almost primal and she loved being on top making a mental note to do it more often. The one downside was the added stimulation meant they both didn't last long and Lorelai could feel it was a loosing battle as Luke was about to climax. The poor guy didn't stand a chance of holding on much longer in her current position.

Lorelai wanted Luke inside her before he came and she now could feel herself getting close so she pulling away from Luke's face, not protesting Luke helped guide Lorelai onto his length as she moved down his body still facing his feet. Holding his length Lorelai lowered down on him, moaning with the contact she bent forward holding Luke's legs as she started to move her hips. Reaching up she stretched out arching her back as she road Luke, pushing down harder with every stroke.

Luke ran his hands over her but, watching as his length disappeared inside stroke after stroke, running his hands along her sides Lorelai leaned back giving him a chance to run his hands over her breasts feeling her hard nipple. Lorelai turned her head as they Luke moved her hair out the way and they kissed for a few seconds as Lorelai held his neck.

Sitting up again Lorelai bent forward reaching for his feet, squeezed Luke's toes Lorelai moaned as she felt Luke to come inside her, his hot stream sending her over the edge moments later. Lorelai collapsed onto Luke's legs, her head between his knees.

They lay there for a minute before Lorelai crawled off Luke, his length flaccid fell to his stomach as Lorelai moved to be spooned by Luke. Luke shifting to hold Lorelai as they lay on top on the bed uncovered.

LUKE "Good song." Luke put his hand on hers.

LORELAI "My new favourite." She said kissing the back of his hand.

They lay together for a few minutes almost drifting off to sleep before Luke nudged Lorelai to get up.

LORELAI "Not again I need my rest." She said.

LUKE "Now you hurt my feelings." Luke joked pretending to pout. "No get up we need to pull back the sheet."

LORELAI "To tired, I'll do it in the morning."

LUKE "Lorelai."

LORELAI "Okay." Reluctantly she got up.

LUKE "I just need to." Pointing to the bathroom.

Luke closed the door knowing Lorelai had a thing about him using the toilet while she was in the room. Once done he put on his boxers and opened the door before brushing his teeth and washing his face, it had been a good night, he thought as Lorelai entered. She was still half asleep Luke thought as she casually sat on the toilet to do her business, not something she usually did with Luke in the room.

Luke left as she cleaned up a little, washing her face, brushing her hair and teeth before, stealing Luke's t-shirt to wear, turned off the lights and music she climbed into the bed snuggling to Luke's side as he lay on his back.

LORELAI "Did I tell you just how much I love you?" Kissing him with a quick peck on the lips.

LUKE "Yes, but it's always good to hear." Returning the kiss.

LORELAI "I don't mind waiting if we can do this every night."

LUKE "I concur."

LORELAI "When it's right we'll know." She said kissing him again before snuggling his arm.

A few minutes later they drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

_Feedback is welcomed_


	11. Chapter 11 – The Breakfast

_Feedback is welcomed_

**Chapter 11 – The Getaway**

Luke opened his eyes a little after as the sunlight entered the room between the crack in the heavy curtains. He was on his back with Lorelai right leg over his as she laid face down next to him. The sheets barely covering their legs with her butt exposed to the world. Lorelai's hand was on his face as she lay beside him, their bodies touching from feet to shoulder. 

Luke genially moved Lorelai's hand as he looked across to the brunette. Her hair was a mess but still looked beautiful and fell across her back and face. Lorelai stirred with his movement, she used her hand to brush the stray hair aside lifting up slightly to great Luke with an early morning kiss.

LUKE "Morning" He said, moving to meet her half way with the kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

LORELAI "Very well." She said, continuing the kiss. "Did I sing last night?"

LUKE "Yes."

LORELAI "In front of the whole town." Pulling away.

LUKE "No."

LORELAI "Good."

LUKE "Just twenty or so of you closets friends."

LORELAI "Well that makes me feel much better." Rolling over onto her back away from Luke. "What time is it?"

LUKE "Just past seven." Picking up his watch. "Are you tired?"

LORELAI "No I'm fine, great in fact, we need to have sex just like that every night."

LUKE "Agreed, but not so much in the shower and that's not very good for the environment and no Zima this time I ended up tossing the last lot when you stopped drinking it."

LORELAI "Agreed, and I don't want to go without sex for such a long time ever again."

LUKE "You were married."

LORELAI "Doesn't mean it was any good. Did I tell you about the Paris trip."

LUKE "Lorelai I'm all for being open but I don't want to talk about that trip every again, especially while we're in bed." Luke starts to get out of the bed.

LORELAI "Stop, come back here." Holding Luke's arm, stopping him in his tracks. "I'll be nice."

LUKE "You promise."

LORELAI "On the life of the coffee you'll make me for breakfast."

LUKE "Okay." Luke settled back in to the bed again, putting his arm around Lorelai as Lorelai lay against Luke's side. "Besides getting any sex is still better than none."

LORELAI "Trust me that's not always the case."

LUKE "Good thing I never could resist you then and we don't have that problem."

LORELAI "Yep." They share a quick peck on the lips. "Luke it must have been hard for you after we broke up."

LUKE "Not really, it wasn't hard for a very long time."

LORELAI "Dirty!"

LUKE "Couldn't help myself, must have bad influence. It doesn't mean it wasn't true though."

LORELAI "So for how long were you um, not rising to the occasion?"

LUKE "About nine months."

LORELAI "Nine months!"

LUKE "Nine months, eleven days, fourteen hours, seven minutes and about thirty seconds."

LORELAI "Did you have a stopwatch on it?"

LUKE "A guy knows these things."

LORELAI "So what changed?"

LUKE "I had just heard about Chris packing his bags and leaving from Babette, she was in the diner gossiping to East Side Tillie. Well later I was in my apartment washing the dishes when I looked out and saw you crossing the square." Looking down at her hand in his. "I felt something, which I hadn't felt since we broke up on you lawn that morning, before I found out."

LORELAI "So nothing for nine months."

LUKE "You were with someone else and I just didn't have those feelings, it wouldn't have been right even if I still loved you. But hearing about the break up was like a switch being turned back on."

LORELAI "So you didn't do anything with anyone in nine months." Luke shook his head. "What about later at night when you were finding it hard to sleep?"

LUKE "I was master of my domain?"

LORELAI "Seinfeld." Luke nodded again. "Good reference."

LUKE "I caught it on cable a few months back when I couldn't sleep one night."

LORELAI "So how long have you gone without sex before or releasing your presser." She said with a cheeky smile. "Nine months is a long time."

LUKE "I don't know if we should…"

LORELAI "Come on you started it, what is the longest you've gone without after the first time you handed your virtue to someone? Remember this includes doing something to relieve the situation."

LUKE "This is a stupid topic?"

LORELAI "Come on I'll tell you if you tell me first." Running her index finger down his chest playing with the hair around his navel. "Longer than nine months?"

LUKE "Yes."

LORELAI "A year?"

LUKE "Three years."

LORELAI "Wow three years that is a long time but I'm sorry to say I can beat that."

LUKE "Really?"

LORELAI "Nine!"

LUKE "Nine years, you're kidding me, it must have been before we met."

LORELAI "What are you trying to say Luke Danes?"

LUKE "Nothing, it's just I've seen you and you're always with someone."

LORELAI "Not always, I wasn't in a relationship for a long time after Max."

LUKE "But there was Alex, Jason and Chris in the last couple of years."

LORELAI "Great now my boyfriend thinks I'm a slut."

LUKE "I would never think that." Looking at Lorelai as he rubbed her arm. "So when was this nine years?"

LORELAI "Well it was a while ago, after Rory was born I really didn't feel like it, Chris was sent away, I was basically locked in my room and quite frankly I didn't have the time plus I was scared I might get pregnant again so pushed it to the back of my mind."

LUKE "So Emily didn't give you the condom on the banana demo."

LORELAI "She didn't even know Rory was less than pure more than a year after the fact, trust me sex ed is not Emily's strongest asset."

LUKE "So what happened to change things with you?" Luke was not sure if he should have asked that question. "And I don't need graphic details of your love life with other men." He added quickly.

LORELAI "Well back then I didn't have time to meet anyone let-alone date, most of my friends were the other people who worked at the Independence Inn with Mia and any 'dates' didn't go beyond dinner or a movie. Then there was Derick. He was a busboy working at the Inn one summer, we went out a few times and it was good but the sex was awkward. He was just as inexperienced as me and soon after the summer ended and he moved away to a new job."

LUKE "That's it, you 'dated' one guy in all that time."

LORELAI "What does that mean?"

LUKE "Oh nothing."

LORELAI "What you thought I 'dated' a lot because I got pregnant so young."

LUKE "No I didn't, I just. You're always so friendly with everyone I just thought you went out more."

LORELAI "Well I didn't, now I don't know if I should be insulted or not."

LUKE "Lorelai I didn't mean anything by it and honestly I'm relieved…"

LORELAI "That you girlfriend's not a slut." Pretending to be mad.

LUKE "No. I'm just happy we can be honest about this stuff, we both have pasts and it's good to come out about things."

LORELAI "So what about you, three years, when was that?"

LUKE "It was before we meet."

LORELAI "Well of course it was." Lorelai said with a naughty grin still stroking his chest. 

LUKE "Can I please finish?" Lauren nodded as Luke continued. "It was when Rachel lift the first time. I was nineteen, just out of high school and dad was sick, Liz had left so it was a really bad time for a few years."

LORELAI "That explains a lot." Looking a Luke feeling sorry for him. 

LUKE "Well dad died about three years later and Rachel came back for the funeral and well we hooked up again. I don't know if she was feeling sorry or wanted another try? We got back together for about a month or so before she was off again."

LORELAI "I'm sorry." Kissing Luke on the chest and hugging him tight.

LUKE "This is not breaking the no talking about ex's rule is it?"

LORELAI "I'll let this one pass, matter a fact next time she's in town tell her thank you from me."

LUKE "You want to thank my ex?"

LORELAI "Sure, if she hadn't left who knows how long it would have taken you to kiss me." 

Lorelai kissing Luke again but with more passion this time as she moved to sit on his lap. Her hand holding the back of his head before they broke apart from the kiss.

LUKE "So nine years."

LORELAI "Yep."

LUKE "Guess you win."

LORELAI "It's not about winning, but yep."

LUKE "Can I ask you something else?"

LORELAI "Okay but I get to ask you another question as well."

LUKE "Agreed." Lorelai nods. "Okay after your dry spell of nine years and you, lets just say, got some action how long was your longest dry spell. And remember self help is included."

LORELAI "I don't want to play this game any more."

LUKE "So that short then."

LORELAI "I was young."

LUKE "Horny more like it."

LORELAI "Says the guy wait a hard on between my legs." She reached between her legs, her bare crotch exposed as she pushed down on his hard length. "So did Ernie get any action in the last year?"

LUKE "I told you not to name it."

LORELAI "But Ernie is such a cute name."

LUKE "Not helping."

LORELAI "Come on Luke."

LUKE "I was busy with April and the court case so it wasn't something I was thinking about."

LORELAI "I heard gossip that you were seeing someone, a skinny blonde. Not your type may I add."

LUKE "It was one date, and she was a vegan."

LORELAI "Live long and prosper?"

LUKE "Not Vulcan. Vegan, who is someone that does not eat meat, dairy products or eggs.

LORELAI "Just your type." She joked.

LUKE "Not close. I had to have a slice of pizza when I got home to recover."

LORELAI "You ate pizza."

LUKE "I felt sick."

LORELAI "So the whole year."

LUKE "Not once."

LORELAI "And you didn't?"

LUKE "I was master of my domain for most of it."

LORELAI "Until? So Luke when did you feel the need to loose your domain?"

LUKE "I don't know if I should say, you'll think I'm sick, some kind of deranged idiot."

LORELAI "Luke it's not sick to have urges like that and if you're lonely it's perfectly natural to take care of business."

LUKE "So you took care of things before."

LORELAI "This isn't about me." Lorelai blushed.

LUKE "Okay, it was the night I got back from telling you about the Jeep engine."

LORELAI "So you saw me and couldn't help your self?"

LUKE "I was not master of my domain very long that night."

LORELAI "Okay again don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by this."

LUKE "I'm not proud of it."

LORELAI "Luke it's natural and after all I am irresistible."

LUKE "That you are."

LORELAI "So in the past, when we were just friends?"

LUKE "I don't like to talk about it."

LORELAI "So over the years?"

LUKE "Time for breakfast isn't it?"

LORELAI "Luke."

LUKE "Okay maybe a few times."

LORELAI "I feel violated."

LUKE "It was embarrassing some times. Remember the time you were picking out colors for the diner and we were looking at that spot on the wall." Lorelai blushed as she recalled the event. "Then I came and helped find Rory's chick?"

LORELAI "Sure."

LUKE "I couldn't get to sleep for hours until."

LORELAI "So you're telling me."

LUKE "Sorry."

LORELAI "No it's a little flattering, as long as you don't do it now we're a couple again."

LUKE "Why would I when I have the real thing right here." Luke said kissing a still blushing Lorelai. "Much better than a cold shower."

LORELAI "I'd hope so mister." Lorelai pulled back Luke's boxer shorts. "Have I told you how much I missed you?" Stroking his hard length.

LUKE "I missed you as well." 

Lorelai moved off Luke's legs pulling his shorts off before she lay beside him. Luke placed his fingers between her legs, Lorelai lifting her left leg as his fingers found their way inside her folds. Lorelai moaned as Luke rubbed her hip and thigh with the other hand now he was sitting behind her. Moving his fingers inside her, the intimate massage was bringing loud moans from Lorelai the closer she came to her climax. She pushed up the t-shirt exposing her left breast as she rubbed the hard nipple.

LORELAI "Now, inside me." She said finding it hard to speak.

Luke knelt with one leg raised on his chest he positioned himself at her hot opening resting his tips just inside her as she kissed her ankle and leg. Lorelai pushed back on Luke, his length sliding inside as Luke pushed to meet her. Luke moved slowly with long strokes as he rubbed Lorelai's clit. Lorelai feeling for Luke's hand as her stroked her clit and folds.

Lorelai's again rubbing her breasts as Luke watched driving him harder and deeper inside. Her orgasm came strong her walls tightening around Luke who climaxed hard. His juices coming out of Lorelai's hot centre as he pulled out, catching his breath he laid back. Lorelai shifted to face him.

LORELAI "Now this is how I want to wake up every morning."

LUKE "But without so much talking."

LORELAI "Agreed, I love we can talk freely now but I'd love it more if we were dress."

LUKE "I'll see what I can do about that." Kissing her with a quick peck. 

LORELAI "It might be safer with people around, to remove the temptation."

LUKE "In the diner?"

LORELAI "Or the town meeting?"

LUKE "Too many people."

LORELAI "We'll work it out."

LUKE "As long as it's not a shouting match in the middle of the street."

LORELAI "That was bad."

LUKE "We can still talk in bed about so things."

LORELAI "Dirty thing."

LUKE "That's a good place to start."

LORELAI "Its added incentive to spend longer here in the mornings and not get those early deliveries."

LUKE "You know I don't need added as incentive to wake up with you. Actually I've been thinking Zach needs more responsibilities."

LORELAI "Plus with the babies he's probably awake by then any way."

LUKE "Good thinking." They kiss again, stopping before it became too passionate again. "Okay breakfast?"

LORELAI "I want a big helping of Luke right now."

LUKE "You just had a big helping of me."

LORELAI "But I want more." Lorelai started to kiss Luke again stroking his length and moving to do more when Luke broke away. "Not fair!" She pouted.

LUKE "I would love for you to do that this morning but I need some food first."

LORELAI "But..."

LUKE "Coffee!"

LORELAI "The magic word, scoot, scoot and don't dress it only slows the process, just go get the coffee."

LUKE "I'm not cooking breakfast in the nude again, I told you that was a one time thing with all the knifes and the frying food it's not worth it."

LORELAI "You can wear an apron."

LUKE "I'm putting on my jeans and t-shirt, besides the French maids apron you insisted I wear is back at the apartment."

LORELAI "I'll just use my imagination while I take a shower. Don't take long."

Luke watched as Lorelai stripped of the t-shirt and put a jolt in her step as she walked to the shower, kissing Luke with a quick peck as she passed him. Going to the kitchen Luke made sure no one was around yet. Knowing how protective Sookie was of her space he quickly helped him self to a frying pan, finding all the things he would need for breakfast and just a few minutes' later things were cooking.

Luke was putting the Lorelai's food on a plate when he heard a noise Luke turned and froze where he stood, spatula in hand he was caught. He felt naked without shoes or his blue baseball cap.

SOOKIE "Luke what are you doing here?" 

The pregnant woman asked with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, someone was using her kitchen.

LUKE "I…"

A light bulb went off in Sookie's mind.

SOOKIE "Is Lorelai here, did you two get back together?" She was almost jumping on the spot.

Luke broke out of his trance.

LUKE "Yes she's upstairs but we're keeping it quite, taking it one step at a time." Luke finished off putting the eggs and hash brown on to the plate.

SOOKIE "Well I'm glad you two finally worked things out."

LUKE "We all are."

Luke placed the plate of fried food on a tray along with a bowl cereal for himself, juice and of course a pot of coffee.

LUKE "Remember please keep this to just us, no Jackson."

SOOKIE "Oh okay, I'm just so happy." Sookie walked around to Luke's side of the island counter. "Now you go up and spend some time with Lorelai, tell her she doesn't need to come down to work today."

LUKE "But…" Pointing to the frying pan and other dishes he used.

SOOKIE "I'll take care of the kitchen, now go." She ushered him out. "Wait."

LUKE "Getting mixed signals here."

SOOKIE "Take this." Sookie placed a single rose in a vase that was waiting for other guests. "Something special."

Luke quickly climbed the stairs back up to the room where Lorelai was waiting. When he got to the door her had a problem nowhere to put the tray down to open it, he called for Lorelai.

LUKE "Lorelai!" Trying to not be too loud. "Lorelai!" He repeated just a little louder.

Lorelai opened the door, fresh from her shower.

LORELAI "We need to have hair dryers in the rooms for the guests." She said blocking the door.

LUKE "I'll get on to it. Can I come in first?" 

Lorelai moved aside.

LORELAI "Yes get in here quick."

LUKE "Maybe after we eat." Luke joked as he stepped inside the room carrying the tray of food and placing it on the table.

LORELAI "I'm a bad influence on you." They shared a quick peck on the lips. "Nice touch with the rose." Lorelai noticed as she went back to drying her hair with a towel.

LUKE "Sookie thought you might like it."

LORELAI "Sookie, that's what took you so long?"

LUKE "Yes Sookie caught me, what is she doing here so early?"

LORELAI "I don't know, with the baby on the way she was meant to be cutting back her hours in the kitchen."

LUKE "Well I'm just glade I didn't take your suggestion and make breakfast naked."

LORELAI "So she knows now."

LUKE "I told her not to tell anyone, including Jackson."

LORELAI "So he'll know by lunch."

LUKE "Probably on the phone as we speak."

Unable to do anything about Sookie they sit at the table.

LORELAI "This looks good." Lorelai turning her attention to the table Luke had set up. "What's that?"

LUKE "Your half of the grapefruit, I thought something healthy before you started on the plate of death. I also found some Special K Cinnamon Pecan mix, for myself, a banana to put on top and 2 milk."

LORELAI "Cinnamon Pecan?"

LUKE "I saw an ad on TV last week, some pushy lady was saying how good it was, lucky Sookie stocks it."

LORELAI "Yeah lucky." She wasn't about to tell Luke it was her stash of cereal. "So you really think I'll eat this?"

LUKE "If want you to live a long time you will, so please have it before your plate of death."

Luke took the plate of eggs and other fried food away from Lorelai, placing it on the side table behind him.

LORELAI "I promise to have it after."

LUKE "Before."

LORELAI "During."

LUKE "Lorelai."

LORELAI "Lucas."

They looked at each for a few moments before Luke caved, handing Lorelai her breakfast.

LUKE "It's gonna kill you one day."

LORELAI "But not today. Coffee."

LUKE "More death. Here you go."

Lorelai eagerly taking the cup and tasting it.

LORELAI "Wow strong. Just like you."

LUKE "Eat you breakfast."

They began to eating their breakfast, Lorelai smiling and giggling.

LUKE "What?" Luke asked questioning her.

LORELAI "Nothing."

LUKE "Come on."

LORELAI "Just thinking of the look on Sookie's face if she had found you naked in her kitchen."

LUKE "Trying not to think about it." Luke said.

Lorelai giggled before Luke cracked a smile and chuckled with her as they ate. Lorelai took two bites of her grapefruit before giving up, Luke not wanting to waist the food finished off her grapefruit half. In return Luke forced Lorelai to have some of his cereal, which Lorelai happily ate, avoiding the banana Luke had cut up on top. Once finished they dressed to face the world.

LORELAI "Were are my panties?"

LUKE "You didn't wear any."

LORELAI "Oh right, here's your shirt."

They continued to dress as they talked.

LUKE "Okay so it's almost nine, do you have a plan to get us out of her?

LORELAI "Well when do you need to get to the diner?"

LUKE "Not until the lunch rush." Luke sat on the bed to put on his boots.

LORELAI "We'll I have a change of clothes in my office so I don't need to leave until tonight. You could stay here with me for a while longer, I have a few jobs that need fixing and I can keep this room on hold for the rest of the day." Winking at Luke.

LUKE "As much as that idea appeals to me I was thinking of working on your Jeep for a few hours this morning."

LORELAI "Even better I'm getting tired of that bike."

LUKE "But your legs have never looked better."

LORELAI "It was like a spinning class every time I road to work." Lorelai stood collecting her other belongings. "Okay ready to go?"

LUKE "Ready as I'll ever be."

They left the room taking the back stairs down to Lorelai's office where she changed her top and put on a her open-toed sandals.

They wanted to avoid the main entrance so went out the back door of her office, which took them through the hall leading to the kitchen. Sookie was in the middle of the breakfast rush.

SOOKIE "There you are." Rushing to hug her friends. "You're back together."

LORELAI "I know."

SOOKIE "This is great, do you know how great?"

LORELAI "Pretty great, we're all in agreement on that."

Turning to Luke.

SOOKIE "And you're going to marry Lorelai this time?"

LUKE "If she wants me." He joked.

LORELAI "We haven't talked about that yet."

SOOKIE "I understand, it's all new again." Lorelai nods smiling. "So you two go have fun, I'm sure we can handle things here today."

LORELAI "Thanks Sook." Taking Luke's hand they left through the kitchen door.

It was just a quick ten minutes walk to Lorelai's house from the Inn.

LORELAI "I like this."

LUKE "It is a nice day."

LORELAI "Yes it is, but I meant us walking like this, holding hands. We never really did that much before."

LUKE "One of the many mistakes I hope to fix this time." 

Leaning in for a quick kiss as they walk along the back streets to her home, away from most of the prying eyes of the townies.

LORELAI "Next thing your know I'll have you making out or more in the gazebo." 

LUKE "You never know, as long as you where that little black dress anything might happen."

LORELAI "So we have the dinner with my parents next week, you ready for that?"

LUKE "I've been there before, I'll cope."

LORELAI "I know my parents can be hard sometimes but with all that happened I don't think they'll hate you this time, not that they hated you before."

LUKE "So they won't blame me for the divorce?"

LORELAI "No they probably will, but I think they could see I wasn't really in love with Chris. I think at this stage they might just want me to be happy."

LUKE "After 22 years?" He said dryly.

LORELAI "Well it might happen."

LUKE "Babette." Luke said breaking contact with Lorelai's hand.

BABETTE "Hi there sugar."

LORELAI "Hi Babette."

BABETTE "Out early I see."

LORELAI "Just coffee and breakfast at Luke's." She lied to her friend.

BABETTE "And now?"

LUKE "Working on her Jeep again."

LORELAI "Yes he's been such a good friend these last few weeks, working hard to please me, he just keeps going and going till I'm satisfied with his work." She said with a smile.

BABETTE "Ah-ha." The neighbor said knowing there was more to their friendship.

LORELAI "So we have to go then."

LUKE "The Jeeps not going to fix it's self."

BABETTE "See yah doll, I'll keep an eye on him while you're at work."

LORELAI "Thanks Babette." 

Lorelai waved to Babette as they went into the shed, making sure the neighbor saw her touch Luke on the back as he went inside.

LUKE "What was that?"

LORELAI "What?"

LUKE "You might as have just told her. 'Working hard to please me.' Just take a picture next time."

LORELAI "Oh Luke we can tell them if you want."

LUKE "No, no it's better we do the right thing and tell your parents first. It's just going to be a long week."

LORELAI "I'll be here the whole time."

LUKE "And that's a good thing?"

TBC…

_Feedback is welcomed_


	12. Chapter 12 – Third First Date

_Feedback is welcomed_

**Chapter 12 – Third First Date**

During the next week they kept their rekindled love a secret from the rest of the town, some suspected but didn't say anything to the couple. Sneaking around became a challenge for them but they rose to the task, enjoying it at times. Using the Jeep as cover Luke visited Lorelai and of course Lorelai went to the diner for food and coffee to keep up appearances.

LUKE "I'm done." He said tossing the rag on the bench.

LORELAI "It's finished!" Smiling as she said putting her hands together in front of her face, as if to pray.

LUKE "Well it needs to be tuned and checked by Gypsy first but it should be ready to drive you to diner at your parents next Friday night."

Lorelai gave Luke a big bear hugged from behind knowing Babette was out for the day so not spying on the happy couple.

LORELAI "Did I tell you how much I love that you did this."

LUKE "A couple of times." As he said as he returned the hug. "Gypsy said she'd be by tomorrow to finish it off."

LORELAI "Thanks you." Kissing him. "You know I do and I love the fringe befits that comes with having my very own hot and sexy mechanic, you know your much better looking in coveralls than Gypsy."

LUKE "Well I don't know about that."

LORELAI "You are, your very pretty."

LUKE "I'm not pretty."

LORELAI "I want to see my pretty boy." Lorelai started to unbutton his coveralls.

LUKE "We can't do this here again."

LORELAI "Why, Babette's out and we can park the Jeep back in the shed with the top down again…"

LUKE "I want to take you out." Cutting her off.

LORELAI "When?"

LUKE "Tonight, I know this place you'll love."

LORELAI "Where?"

LUKE "It's a surprise but we need to hurry, they're expecting us in an hour."

Lorelai kissed Luke on the cheek and took his hand as they walked to the door.

LORELAI "You made reservations."

LUKE "I know the owners."

LORELAI "Well we better clean up then." She said closing the door behind them.

They decided to have separate shows, knowing if they showered together they would miss their dinner reservations. They were ready in 25 minutes, a record time for Lorelai to shower let-alone pick out the perfect outfit for the night. After a 30 minute drive Luke opened the door of the restaurant just on 7:00 for Lorelai and they entered the familiar place.

LORELAI "Our place." Lorelai said as Luke walked them to the reserved table. "And our table."

LUKE "I thought it was time we came back here."

LORELAI "Do they know."

LUKE "About?"

LORELAI "What happened."

LUKE "Not all the details, just the readers digest version. We had some issues but we are back on track again."

LORELAI "You told them?"

LUKE "I had to when reserved the table, I was lucky I didn't spill all the details."

MAISY "Lorelai." The older lady said as she approached the table. "I'm pleased to see you again."

LORELAI "It's been too long." Lorelai got up to great her with a hug.

MAISY "You both look very nice, is tonight a special night."

LORELAI "It's our third first dated again." Maisy looked puzzled. "We had some thing's to work out."

MAISY "Yes that was unfortunate timing, I heard about April."

LORELAI "Who thought he had it in him."

LUKE "Well we worked things out so I thought what better place to re-new our relationship officially then here so I decided to surprise Lorelai with a nice dinner."

MAISY "Yes I noticed the fancy clothes, Luke cleans up good doesn't he."

LORELAI "Can't complain, as much as I love the lumber jack look, the leather works for him so much better."

Luke blushed as another old friend walked up. Standing they shook hands, Luke welcoming the distraction.

BUDDY "Luke you made it, hello again Lorelai." Kissing Lorelai on the cheek. "You both look nice, too nice for this place."

MAISY "I was just saying that, and Lorelai I like the dress is it from the 70s."

LORELAI "I made it."

MAISY "Really." Lorelai turned to show off the dress. Swirl printed shell design with spaghetti straps, scoop neckline and gathered waist the hem stopping at the knees. "You have a talent." She noted.

LORELAI "I saw it in an old movie and copied the design."

MAISY "Well you did a great job."

LUKE "Sorry I haven't been her in a few weeks."

BUDDY "I understand Luke, Lorelai's been keeping you busy." He said lifting his eyebrows.

LUKE "Yes the Jeep is almost finished." He added knowing what Buddy was thinking.

MAISY "Yes the 'Jeep' has been taking all your time." She added.

Both Luke and Lorelai looked guilty unable to hide their smiles as they sat back down, Luke cleared his throat.

LUKE "So lets order."

MAISY "No need we have the menu planned, we know what you both like so sit back and relax the Champagne will be here in a minute." Putting her hand up to Luke. "And don't say it you're having at least one glass." Pointing to Luke.

LORELAI "Thank you Maisy, Buddy."

MAISY "Don't let her go this time Lucas."

Maisy and Buddy left the couple to settle in.

LUKE "So what do you think?"

LORELAI "Thanks for bringing me back, I know what this place means to you."

Luke leans over and they share a quick but deep kiss.

LUKE "You're welcome. I just thought you deserved a proper date and not hiding this from the crazy town for at least one night."

LORELAI "That won't need to go on much longer."

LUKE "Good, I want to do it right this time."

LORELAI "Do what right?"

LUKE "Well last time you didn't give me the change to ask for your hand in marriage."

Lorelai look change from giggling to more serious.

LORELAI "Luke your not…"

LUKE "Oh no not now, I mean I want to but its too soon yet, isn't it?"

LORELAI "Well I don't want to rush things. I know we are heading that way and we love each other but this still feels new."

LUKE "So we'll wait?"

LORELAI "Like you said the other night at the Inn, we'll know when it's right, we'll feel it."

LUKE "Good to know we're on the same page."

LORELAI "So was that just a pre engagement promise?"

LUKE "If you want to call it that. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, I love you I want to marry you but I just need to do this the right way."

LORELAI "I get that. So are you going to ask my dad's permission?"

LUKE "That might be going too far, unless you want me too?"

LORELAI "Luke you do what you feel is right, after last year I don't mind waiting as long as I know what the end game is."

When the Champagne came Luke poured two glasses, putting the bottle back in the bucket of ice before handing one to Lorelai.

LUKE "To us, third time lucky!" He said jokingly.

LORELAI "Here, here!"

Clinking their glasses together they toasted their union. As the meal came Lorelai took of the wrap she had been wearing to get more comfortable.

LORELAI "This is a nice thing you're doing here." Leaning in close she quickly kissed Luke on the cheek. "Remind me to thank you later." She whispered in his ear.

After the main meal Lorelai ordered coffee.

LORELAI "We didn't get any of the things we ordered again."

LUKE "And the tradition continues." Luke joked.

Just the Bunny and Maisy returned carrying a cake with 16 candles on top. Lorelai was speechless looking at Luke then back to the couple with the cake.

MAISY "We were going to sing but Luke thought that might be a bit much."

LUKE "Surprise." Luke said smiling even more than he had been all night.

LORELAI "It's beautiful but you do realize my birthday was a couple of weeks ago."

LUKE "I know but I missed that one because we weren't together then so I thought this might make up for missing it."

LORELAI "Thank you." Kissing Luke with a quick peck. "Cheesecake?"

BUDDY "Ricotta cheesecake with amaretto cookies, Luke said you liked it."

LORELAI "Yes I do."

MAISY "I made it just as Luke instructed."

LORELAI "And I'm sure it will taste just as good."

MAISY "16 candles, some kind of inside joke?"

LORELAI "I haven't hade more than 16 candles on my birthday cakes every."

MAISY "Makes you fell younger."

LORELAI "Exactly, plus it's one of my all time favourite movies. Also when you get to a certain point it just becomes a fire hazard."

BUDDY "We won't ask you your real age."

LORELAI "No it's fine, actual this year is the one before the big one." Taking a deep breath. "39" Exhaling. "Wow it's kind of a relief saying out allowed."

MAISY "Well enjoy the year and I'll tell you from someone on the other side of the big 4-0 it only gets better."

LORELAI "Nice to know, okay time to blow the candles out." Lorelai took just seconds to blow them out.

MAISY "Well happy birthday again, well leave you two alone for now. Come on Buddy."

LUKE "Did you make a wish?"

LORELAI "My wishes have already come true." She said leaning over to kiss Luke.

Lorelai cut a piece for Luke and her self, Lorelai taking the first bit.

LORELAI "Just as good as I remember." She said. "Your turn."

Luke not one for cake or dessert normally but this time it was different taking a big spoon full of the cheesecake.

LUKE "Very nice." He said still swallowing the dessert.

LORELAI "You ate it?"

LUKE "I like cake when the occasion calls for it." Finishing off his spoon. "Happy birthday Lorelai."

He said with the sweetest smile Lorelai thought she would melt right there in the booth.

LORELAI "So this was really a birthday dinner then?"

LUKE "Two birds. I figured why not, you had your party with Rory and Sookie a few weeks back, nothing big this year I noticed."

LORELAI "Didn't feel right somehow without you there."

LUKE "So I guess we can save that for next year."

LORELAI "Yes when I'm over the hill, an old maid…"

She was stopped by Luke's finger on her lips.

LUKE "I promises you will be married by then."

He said before they kissed, probably the deepest kiss they had shared in public since the night in the gazebo.

TBC…

_Sorry for it being short, I'll update with the next chapter and the rest of their date soon._


	13. Chapter 13 – The Lorelai

_Feedback is welcomed_

**Chapter 13 – The Lorelai**

Walking back to the truck they talked and held hands, something Luke had avoided until now. Now he couldn't get enough of holding on to her delicate hand, tonight decorated with red nail polish he secretly liked. He held tight, which Lorelai liked not wanting to loose each other again.

LORELAI "So Luke what did you have planned for the rest of the evening? It's only about ten."

LUKE "I want to show you something."

LORELAI "What?"

LUKE "Do you trust me?"

LORELAI "Always."

LUKE "Well come on then."

Luke opened the passenger side door and Lorelai got in, closing it Luke walked around and got in the drivers side.

LORELAI "So where are we going?"

LUKE "It's a surprise." Taking her hand Luke lent over and kissed her on the lips.

LORELAI "Okay lets go then." She said. "Do you want to blindfold me until we get there?"

LUKE "No but keep that in mind for later." He said in that deep voice that mad Lorelai weak at the knees and wet between her legs.

Luke put on his seat belt and started the trusty old truck, once underway he took her hand again. It was only a twenty-minute drive to their destination, Luke stopping the truck under a light of a well-lit car park by the water.

LUKE "We're here."

LORELAI "Now the question is why?"

LUKE "Come on." Luke picking up the paper bag with the take-out box Maisy had put the remains of the cake in.

Lorelai got out and they walked down the jetty before she realised why they were at a Marina in the middle of the night.

LORELAI "Your new boat."

LUKE "Yes." Luke simply said with a smile.

They talked as they walked along the jetty towards the boat. Getting a closer view Lorelai could see it, a small boat covered by 100s of twinkle lights. It was a half cabin cruiser, about 25 foot long, wooden with a canvas canopy at the back. Lorelai was stunned when she caught sight of the name on the bow.

LORELAI "The Lorelai" She said turning to Luke. "You named the boat after me?"

LUKE "No, your grandmother." He said dryly.

LORELAI "This is too much."

LUKE "Nothing's too much for your birthday."

LORELAI "But how, when?"

LUKE "Last week, I wanted it to be a surprise so I paid a professional to paint the name and do a few other things. The boat still needs some work but it's solid and can sleep up to four people." Luke was beaming.

LORELAI "I thought it was in Bridgeport."

LUKE "That's where I bought it and was going to keep it." Luke explained. "But after I got the first months bill from them I decide to check out some other places and found Fenwick was much cheaper and just a good as other port on the coast. So I sailed it down here a few weeks ago."

LORELAI "How did you afford it anyway Luke? I knew you bought a new boat but I had no idea it would be this good."

LUKE "It's nothing, I sold part of the building next to the diner. I'm not Taylor's landlord any more. It was enough for the boat and to start a college fund for April." Luke turned to Lorelai. "Plus the thirty thousand helped."

Lorelai didn't know what to say. After the marriage in Paris she was checking her finances and realise Luke still owned part of her Inn. She knew Luke would not take anything from Chris maybe not even from her but she had to clear the slate so wrote him a check using the Dragonfly account and posted it off. So shortly after they met in the hospital for April, Luke had received a check from Lorelai, he put it aside for months until he found it one day.

LUKE "I couldn't think of a better way to spend it."

LORELAI "I wasn't sure if you'd take it, you said nothing."

LUKE "Yeah well." He said shyly.

Lorelai turned back to the boat covered in lights.

LORELAI "You named a boat after me?" Still lost for words smiling as she held Luke's hand pulling him towards the boat to have a closer look. "And the lights?"

LUKE "Put them on early this morning, you like lights." Lorelai nodded.

LORELAI "So you didn't need to open the diner early?"

LUKE "Sorry I lied."

LORELAI "This is a lie I can live with my friend, anyway it's not a lie it's a sweet surprise from my loving boyfriend."

Kissing again before Luke hopped on board, taking Lorelai hand he help her on as well.

LORELAI "What did you have planned out here tonight? A quick trip to Maine or a spot of fishing?"

LUKE "I thought we could have some more of your cake?"

LORELAI "Even better."

LUKE "But let me show you the boat first." Luke was like a kid showing off his new toys.

Lorelai pouted a little as Luke opened the cabin but his joyfulness was infectious, Luke turning on the cabin light as he entered.

LORELAI "It's nice." She said as followed Luke inside.

LUKE "It's small I know but it has a bed in the bow, a toilet/shower in there and kitchen here and a table that folds up. I'm getting a gas grill that sits off the back deck to cook outside when the weather is good. That's about it, oh and there's lots of storage in the cabin and out on the deck."

LORELAI "Where are the other beds?"

LUKE "Out there." Pointing to the deck. "The benches fold out. I know it's not big or fancy but it a great boat for a family holiday."

LORELAI "A family holiday." Grinning at Luke.

LUKE "One day." Smiling back. "So you ready for some more cake or do you want something to drink first?"

LORELAI "A drink sounds nice?"

LUKE "Okay I have some beer in the fridge or you might prefer coffee." Luke pulled out a thermo from the paper bag.

LORELAI "How?"

LUKE "I had Buddy make it up before we left."

LORELAI "You know me so well."

Luke pulled the cup off the top and poured some out, handing the cup to Lorelai before grabbing a beer from the fridge.

LORELAI "Let's have this out on the deck with the pretty lights."

LUKE "Okay." Luke said.

He grabbed the bag with the cake, his beer and a blanket from the bed. Lorelai noticing how cold it was she drank her coffee as she tried to pull her wrap around her shoulders.

LORELAI "I just realised how cold it is tonight."

LUKE "Here." Luke said, unfolding the blanket he put it around Lorelai's shoulders.

LORELAI "Thanks Hon." She said as they sat down. "This is nice."

LUKE "Cake?" Luke opened the bag, handing Lorelai a plastic spoon Maisy had packed.

LORELAI "I can eat." Lorelai stuck the spoon in the cake not bothering to cut apiece off. "This is perfect, nice dinner, surprise cake and you named a boat after me. What more could a girl want?" Subconsciously looking at her bare ring finger.

Luke just grinned as they sat down on the padded bench seat next to her, taking a moment he took a drink and looked at the bottle he looked serious.

LUKE "I miss her."

LORELAI "April?"

Luke looked down at his beer and sighed.

LUKE "I miss her so much." He repeated. "I'm sorry for being an idiot and for what I put you through, you know I never meant to hurt you."

LORELAI "Yes I know." She moved closer to Luke. "Luke I'm sorry as well, I handled things between us so badly."

LUKE "At least now we can talk about it."

LORELAI "And talking is good." She put down her drink and moved closer to Luke. "Her take a bite." Putting a spoon full of cake in front of Luke's face.

LUKE "I already had some."

LORELAI "Come on."

Luke took the cake but got some on his noise, he went to wipe it off.

LORELAI "Let me." She said with a cheeky grin moving close and licking his face, kissing him she cleaned up the cake. "Better?"

LUKE "Much better."

Lorelai moving closer to Luke, working her way to sit on his lap, the blanket falling off her back taking the wrap with it. Luke's beer was becoming an obstruction so he put it down one the deck as they kissed. Their hands moving frantic and clothes started to be removed.

LORELAI "Can we do this here?" She said as Luke nibbled on her earlobe.

LUKE "I can." He said as she kissed her neck. "Besides another benefit of this place, no one around this late at night."

LORELAI "I'm game, but it's too cold out here."

LUKE "I'll warm you up."

LORELAI "The bed is bigger down there."

LUKE "Good point." He thought as they teetered on the edge of the tiny bench. "Lets move inside then."

Luke picked up the cheesecake and his beer, Lorelai getting her coffee and blanket. Moving inside Luke put the cheesecake on the table, Lorelai followed shutting the door then dropping the blanket on the end of the bed before she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. Luke out of instinct held her waist with both hands.

LORELAI "This has been a great third first date slash belated 39th birthday dinner."

LUKE "Not over the top?"

LORELAI "Not at all."

They shared a tender kiss, Lorelai starting by nibbling on Luke's lower lip, encouraging Luke to open his lips and mouth. Their tongues touching as the kiss deepened, Lorelai moving her hands pushing Luke's jacket off his shoulders. As it came off Luke let it fall to the floor before placing his hands back on Lorelai's hips and thighs. Luke pulled Lorelai closer, she could feel his length pressing to her hip as he lifted Lorelai's leg, putting his hand under her hemline, sliding his fingers to her panties and touching them.

Lorelai moaned as Luke slipped his fingers between her legs and inside her panties, she was wet. Luke groaned as he found his way inside her folds. Lorelai pulled the dress over her head, moaning as Luke massaged her centre inside and out. Lorelai could feel her climax building with-in minutes. Luke pulling down the lacy strapless bra as he kissed her left breast, sucking on the firm nipple, watching her areola darken as her orgasm started to shake at the touch of Luke's hand.

LORELAI "Sorry." Lorelai said as she regained the power of speech.

LUKE "Why?" Luke asked, still catching his own breath.

LORELAI "I know you like to be inside me when I come."

LUKE "I was." Here replied showing her his fingers. "I felt you come."

LORELAI "I want 'you' inside me." She said feeling his length.

Stepping back for a second they broke contact, Lorelai straitening her bra and panties before putting her hands on his belt and undoing Luke's pants. As they fell to the floor Lorelai put her right hand inside his boxer shorts. Stroking his solid length it was fully hardened in seconds at her touch Luke groaning, as he looked down to her they locked eyes. Lorelai smiled as Luke pulled down his shorts to expose himself to her.

Lorelai cupped his balls with her left hand, squeezing them as she pulling the skin down on his shaft with her right, Luke grabbed on to the cabin around him for support, groaning as she continued. Kissing his tip was almost enough to send Luke over the edge as Luke fought to hold back is urge to push is hips forward. Moving her left hand to his butt she slipping his length inside her warm mouth bringing more groans from Luke, Lorelai moaned sending vibrations up him spine.

By the time Lorelai had finished sucking on his length Luke was ready to blow, she sat back and removed her bra as she looked up at him. With Lorelai encouragement Luke stroked himself, she cupped his butt with both hands as she kissed around his crotch and balls.

Knowing how close Luke was Lorelai stood up removing her panties then took hold of the rail above her head. With Luke's help she wrapped her legs around his waist and guided down onto his still solid length, he pushed inside and the both moaned with the deep connection now made. They moved slowly but It didn't take long for Luke to climax, sending a stream of his seed deep inside her. Letting go of the rail Lorelai wrapped her self around Luke causing them to fall back onto the bed, just missing the roof as they crashed to the mattress.

LUKE "You okay." Luke said as the came to rest, Luke still inside her and lying on top.

LORELAI "I'm great." She said as there upper bodies parted, Luke taking his weight off her.

LUKE "Well I'll just." She stopped him from getting up.

LORELAI "Stay here, I'm not done with felling you yet." She said rolling back over on too of Luke, stopping him from moving.

They cuddled for a few minutes as Lorelai resting on top of Luke's chest.

LORELAI "I'm ready."

LUKE "You'll need to give me another 5 minutes." He said dryly.

LORELAI "No not that, we'll not just that. I'm ready to tell my parents."

LUKE "What bought this on?"

LORELAI "I look at you and I just know, no matter what they say or how bad it could be you'll be there for me." She kissed Luke slowly for a few seconds before parting.

LUKE "I'll always be there for you Lorelai, no matter what time of day or what might be going on between us."

LORELAI "That's always good to hear."

LUKE "Do you want some coffee?"

LORELAI "You trying to keep me up." She said kissing him one last time before rolling off his chest on to the bed.

Luke picked up his boxers and passed Lorelai her clothes, she decided to just put the wrap around her waist, barely covering anything, but Luke didn't mind. Luke poured a fresh cup and handed it to Lorelai before sitting back down next to her.

LUKE "So you think we'll survive a boat trip together?"

LORELAI "I think it will be fun, I can't wait to see April again."

LUKE "Me too, speaking of. I want to run something by you."

LORELAI "Shoot."

LUKE "When April comes I was wondering if I can ask Rory if it's okay for April to uses her room?"

LORELAI "You don't need to ask, it will be fine."

LUKE "I just wanted to clear it with her first."

LORELAI "Luke when you move in I want you to feel at home and that includes April."

LUKE "It's not too soon."

LORELAI "Mister its way over due."

LUKE "Okay just checking. How is Rory anyway?"

LORELAI "She's okay, still waiting on calls from the dozens of places she has applied to."

LUKE "That must be hard."

LORELAI "It is but she's strong, she'll get through it."

LUKE "She'll find the job she wants."

LORELAI "I guess."

LUKE "Next week she has graduation, she should be thinking about that, no point worrying about things she has no control over now."

LORELAI "You're right. Um Logan came to see me."

LUKE "Rory's Logan?"

LORELAI "Yes he wants to marry Rory."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "He came over this morning to ask me for my permission, like I owned her or something."

LUKE "He's trying to do the right thing."

LORELAI "But she's too young and now I'm waiting for the call."

LUKE "Want call?"

LORELAI "From Rory saying she's engaged."

LUKE "Or she's turned him down." Rubbing her shoulder.

LORELAI "Trying to cheer me up?"

LUKE "Is it helping?"

LORELAI "A little. Luke I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner, first you were so happy getting the Jeep finished and then I didn't want to mess up this great night."

LUKE "It's okay, you know you can talk to me about this stuff, then we can deal with it together. If there is one thing I leant last year it's communication is the key to a healthy relationship."

LORELAI "I'll do better."

LUKE "We both will, so does anyone else know?"

LORELAI "Just Sookie."

LUKE "She'll make the right choice."

LORELAI "You're right." Kissing Luke on the lips Luke placed his hands around Lorelai's waist pulling her closer as they laid back.

LUKE "You sure you want this now." Lorelai continued kissing Luke on his neck and right ear.

LORELAI "Very sure." Lorelai said moving down Luke's chest. "It's my party and I want to play with my pretty boyfriend."

Moving she helped Luke out of his boxers again, continuing to kiss his body she licked his length and sucked on the tip as he became hard to her touch. Sitting up Lorelai reached for the spoon taking a bite of the cheesecake, with some still on the spoon she took it and ran it along his length. The cold metal made Luke jump for a second as she coated the gooey cake on top of his shaft, which lay on his stomach.

LUKE "Lorelai I hope you plan to clean that up." She nodded in response as she put down the spoon going back down to lick Luke's length. Luke groaned as Lorelai started to clean off the cake.

Luke's hand stroked her leg, moving to her inner thigh and under the wrap she still had on her waist. Lorelai was becoming wet to his touch, moaning as he parted her folds. Instinctively she moved her butt closer to Luke's face as Luke moved to lay on his side. They because massaging each other, Lorelai lifting her leg and bracing it against the cabin to give Luke full access, Lorelai cupping his butt as she put his full length inside her mouth.

Felling his climax approaching as she held his length between her teeth Lorelai slowed down and moved back to kissing Luke's crotch and chest as she rolled them over to be sitting on Luke. She pushed back on his face as Luke's tongue flicked her folds and dipped inside juices dripping down his face.

Her own orgasm fast approaching Lorelai got off Luke's face and turned to spoon Luke, he guided his length to her opening and as he held her butt his length plunged deep inside her hot opening in one stroke. Lorelai moaned as Luke moved his hips, pushing deeper with each stroke! Lorelai rubbed her clit as Luke moved his hands over her body. The build-up was intense and Luke exploded inside Lorelai as her walls squeezing his length, her orgasm came in waves as Luke continued to move inside her.

Luke stroked her thigh, leg and side as they rested his hand keeping contact with her skin as he found her nipples hard to the touch. Finding her chin he turned her head as they kissed, Luke pulling out as Lorelai rolled over he positioned himself between her legs making sure to apply just the right amount of pressure. Still hard he pushed inside once again, once there he stopped moving resting inside her they both found comfort.

Lorelai liked his weight on top, pushing her to the bed in all the right places, she liked him inside her, which intensified her climax and the contractions, which only lasted a few more seconds kept Luke harder for longer. After a few minutes Luke became flaccid again as he shifted his weight moving off Lorelai they spooned. Luke pulling Lorelai close his arm over her hip as she lay against his back.

LORELAI "Thanks for naming the boat Lorelai." She said lifting his hand to kiss it.

LUKE "My pleasure."

Luke said as he pulled the blanket over them before they drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

_Feedback is welcomed_


	14. Chapter 14 – The Next Morning

_Sorry for the delay in getting this one out.  
_

**Chapter 14 – The Next Morning**

Luke opened his eyes as he felt a pain in his back, Lorelai was hitting him but her didn't know why.

LORELAI "Turn it off Luke." She said.

LUKE "What?" He asked.

LORELAI "Your alarm, kill it before I kill you." Continuing to slap Luke's back.

LUKE "Stop it." He shifted to face Lorelai. "Its not alarm, we're on the boat remember." He said blocking her hands.

Lorelai stopped hitting Luke as she opens her eyes.

LORELAI "Why is it so noisy?" She said covering her head with a pillow.

LUKE "It's a fishing Marina, that's the reason it's so cheap to dock here."

LORELAI "It's still dark. What time is it?" She asked, still with her face covered.

Luke got up rubbing his head as he scooted to the end of the bed. Giving Lorelai the blanket as he turned on the cabin light. Finding his boxers shorts Luke put them on before reaching for his watch.

LUKE "5:32." He said, yawning.

LORELAI "Why are there so maybe people around? It's too early!" She said hiding under the blanket in the fetal position.

LUKE "People go fishing early to make a living or to have fun." He said finding his other clothes as he started to dress.

LORELAI "Yeah crazy people!" She cried out, still under the blanket and not wanting to get up.

LUKE "You'll fit right in then. Look I'm sorry I haven't been down here quite this early, yesterday by the time I arrived to put up the lights it was quite and half the boats were gone. I guess it's the reason the dock was so cheap to rent." Handing Lorelai her cloths. "Here get dressed."

LORELAI "Why we going to gut so fish are we? Luke you know I like a strong cup of coffee before my shift at the fishmongers."

LUKE "Get dressed I know a place we can have breakfast." Luke pulled on his pants and started dressing.

LORELAI "Luke the sun's not even up. When does the sun get up? And who in their right mind would be open at this hour?"

LUKE "First the sunrise is in about an hour…"

LORELAI "Goodnight!" She said cutting him off, covered her head with the blanket.

LUKE "Okay but you'll be missing out on breakfast and coffee."

LORELAI "Luke I can't even remember the last time I was up this early."

LUKE "Probably that time you woke me up to see the snow in the middle of the night."

LORELAI "So this is payback for waking you up once two and a half years ago?"

LUKE "No it's breakfast and it was every morning for a week." He said pulling the blanket off her and exposing her naked for to the icy morning air.

LORELAI "Luke Danes you can be mean sometimes."

LUKE "Tough love baby."

Lorelai reached for the blanket but was too slow so quickly dress, giving Luke a great view as she lifted her butt slipping on her panties. Then sitting up to put on her bra and dress, realizing just how little it cover her legs and chest from the cold of the morning.

LORELAI "Why is it so cold." Tightly put her wrap around her shoulders. "This is not helping, why did you let me leave the house without a coat."

LUKE "Because you wanted to show off your new creation." Luke reached in the small cupboard. "Here you go."

LORELAI "That's what happened to that coat."

Lorelai wearily looking at Luke as he held out the beige trench coat for Lorelai, she promptly got up with a smile as Luke helped her into it.

LUKE "I borrowed it the yesterday morning when I put up the light."

Lorelai turned to Luke.

LORELAI "And I'm sure you looked cute in it." She teased. "So you planned to sleep here?"

LUKE "No it just work out that way."

LORELAI "Well thank you kind sir." Lorelai leant in, kissing him on the cheek. "What's that?" Lorelai noticing something yellow in the cupboard, picking up her yellow fishing boots.

LUKE "Yeah I found them in the boat before I sold it to Kirk."

LORELAI "And you kept them."

LUKE "I just thought maybe one day you might need them.

LORELAI "For fishing?"

LUKE "Maybe."

LORELAI "I'll think about it." She lent in as they kissed again, Lorelai held the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. "You know we don't have to go yet.

LUKE "What no coffee?"

LORELAI "Sex with you is way better than any cup of coffee."

LUKE "Nice to know I'm good for something." He said dryly as they resumed their kissing.

LORELAI "To think last year I had neither." Lorelai reached between his legs to feel his hard length.

LUKE "I'm not having sex with you knowing there a guys outside that could be listening."

LORELAI "Okay." Kissing Luke with a peck on the lips. "Lets go then, I'm hungry."

LUKE "So if you can't have sex you'll settle for food."

LORELAI "Sex first, followed by food then sleep, you should know that by now." Lorelai stood holding Luke's hand. "You ready?"

LUKE "Guess so." Luke stood, passing Lorelai the blanket from the bed. "Here you might need this."

LORELAI "But we'll be in a diner in a few minutes."

LUKE "It's outside."

LORELAI "What?"

LUKE "The diner is a trailer all the tables outside. So you'll need to rug for you legs, it's like 35 out there right now."

LORELAI "Okay." She said with a smile. "You thought of everything."

Luke picked up his jacket and they left. Fifteen minutes later they were seated at a table with their food, choosing a spot in a corner with a small divider providing some protection from the morning breeze. They sat side-by-side with the blanket covering both of their legs as Lorelai ate her breakfast with vigor.

LUKE "Slow down."

LORELAI "Cold, need food to keep warm."

LUKE "You'll choke."

LORELAI "I have years of eating fast to prove you wrong, you should know."

LUKE "I try and avoid looking at you eat." He said dryly. "To keep the romance."

Lorelai continued eating her bacon, eggs and other various other fried food, which Luke even with his year of diner experience had a hard time identifying. Between mouths full of food she took the time to drink down more coffee. Luke was strangely aroused at the sight, but he'd never admit it to her. He always liked how she had a healthy appetite but not necessarily the food she chose to eat. Being her in-house cook did have its advantages that he could slowly change her diet, but it would take time. Luke had chosen a surprisingly healthy looking cheese-less omelet with extra vegetables and a glass of orange juice.

LORELAI "So assuming we don't freeze how do you want to handle things when we get home."

LUKE "What do you mean?"

LORELAI "We'll I didn't plan on still being out, Babette and others would have noticed no lights on last night not to mention me going home the next morning dressed like this."

LUKE "I know we've been hiding this but does it matter now? I mean we will be going to your parents tonight, is it really possible they will hear something in the next 12 hours?"

LORELAI "Good point, I guess there's nothing we can do but just wait and see."

LUKE "You could always hide under the blanket, I'll sneak you in like a movie star."

LORELAI "Yes 'cause that always works on the news."

They continued to talk and eat; Lorelai drank the last of her coffee as they watched the sun rising over the water to warm up the morning.

LORELAI "Pretty."

LUKE "It is nice here in the morning."

LORELAI "I'd like to go fishing with you sometime."

LUKE "I'd love that."

LORELAI "As long as you bring lots of coffee."

LUKE "Deal."

A short time later they left arriving back in Stars Hollow and pulling up at the house finding Gypsy's tow truck parked out front.

LORELAI "Here goes then." Lorelai said as they got out of Luke's green truck."

Gypsy came out from the shed where Luke had moved the Jeep over night.

GYPSY "Morning Lorelai, you're here I was about to go since I've done all I can without starting it."

Not one to gossip Gypsy all but ignored Luke standing nearby or why he was there so early and not in flannel.

LORELAI "It's ready."

GYPSY "Just needs someone to start it so I can see how it runs, if I need to adjust things further."

LORELAI "Can I." She said with a smile holding up her keys."

GYPSY "Doesn't matter to me as long as it's done." She said in her usual sharp manor. "Light on the gas."

LORELAI "Yeah." She hopped in the driver's side, check it was in park and the hand brake was set she turned the key. It turned over a couple of times before it came to life.

LUKE "It works." Luke said sounding a little surprised but also pleased.

GYPSY "You did a good job." She said turning to Luke.

Lorelai went to hug Gypsy who put her hands up showing she was in her dirty coveralls. Not thinking she turned to Luke and hugged him with Gypsy looking on. After a few moments they remembered they were not alone and tried to cover their actions.

LORELAI "Thanks Luke you are a good friend."

LUKE "Its okay Lorelai." Almost sounding mechanical in his reply.

GYPSY "It's okay I won't tell anyone."

LUKE "Tell them what?"

LORELAI "I think our cover is blown Luke." Turning to Gypsy. "It doesn't matter we are telling my parents tonight so the town will know shortly."

GYPSY "I think they already have figured it out, Taylor called a special meeting last night knowing you were on a date."

LUKE "He what."

LORELAI "What did they say?"

GYPSY "Nothing much, Taylor wanted to have a vote if you two should date again, he called it the 3 strikes dating law."

LUKE "I'm going to…"

LORELAI "Don't worry about him, if we have to we'll move."

LUKE "Do your parents still have that house they bought just out side town?"

LORELAI "Thank you Gypsy for all your help."

GYPSY "Just pay the bill and we'll call it even." She said handing Lorelai the invoice for her work.

Gypsy packed up and left as Lorelai lead Luke inside.

LORELAI "Have you calmed down or do you want me to do things that in the past have made you very relaxed."

LUKE "No I'm fine." Kissing Lorelai on the lips. "I better go and check the diner, see if Caesar opened it on time."

LORELAI "Okay Hon, but I was planning on taking a shower and was hoping someone could wash my back." She said removing her coat, letting it drop to the floor as she climbed the stairs.

Luke watched as Lorelai shed her cloths with each step.

LUKE "Okay if you really need someone to wash your back." Luke followed Lorelai up to the bathroom, taking his jacket.

Lorelai now in just her heels, bra and panties lent over the bathtub and turned on the water. Luke kicked off his shoes as he removes his shirt. Lorelai added bubbles to the flow of water before removing panties.

Luke stood behind Lorelai moving Lorelai's hair off her shoulder, he lifted Lorelai's arm as he laid a train of light kisses to her wrist, Lorelai moaned with enjoyment. Luke removing Lorelai's bra as she turned around, they kissed with passion, Luke pushing Lorelai against the sink lifting her on to the counter.

Luke kissed down Lorelai's chest kneeling as her reached her centre. Lorelai putting her legs over Luke's shoulders as her held her butt. Lorelai was loosing control before noticing the bathtub was about to over flow, tapping Luke on the top of his head.

LORELAI "Luke." She panted. "The bath."

Luke stopped letting Lorelai down to turn off the tap. Luke standing before removing his pants, Lorelai took off her heels and got in the tub. Luke followed, sitting behind her.

LUKE "Time to wash your back."

LORELAI "That doesn't feel like the loofah." She joked. It's much to hard."

LUKE "You never complained about it being hard before." He said in a deep tone close to her neck.

Lorelai shifted, standing up to turn. No face-to-face Lorelai sat in Luke's lap lowering her self down onto Luke's length, she moaned as they connected. Luke kissing Lorelai on the chest, sucking on one breast at a time as his thumb massaged the other nipple. Luke using her legs to push her self along his length as Luke held her waist.

Their climax combined with water splashing across the floor and walls; breathing heavily they hugged for several minutes.

LORELAI "I thought you were going to wash my back?" She asked as a joke.

About thirty minutes later they were in the kitchen, Lorelai making some coffee dressed in a pants suit ready for work. Luke in his usual jeans and flannel, which had made it's way into the house over the last few weeks.

LORELAI "Here's your juice." Lorelai said as Luke entered the kitchen, she was now drinking her coffee at the table.

LUKE "Thanks." Takes a drink. "So your parents tonight, dinner is at seven so we're leaving at six?"

LORELAI "Yes, and you know you don't have to come."

LUKE "I think I do, but more importantly I want to." Luke said as he leant down to kiss Lorelai.

LORELAI "I'll call you later."

LUKE "Can't wait." Luke started to walk out of the kitchen. "Oh Lorelai I just thought you would like to know, I found my mothers engagement ring."

Lorelai was stunned by the surprise announcement.

LORELAI "You did."

LUKE "It turns out Liz had taken it years ago, just lucky it didn't end up in some pawn shop long ago." He noticed her change of expression. "Are you okay?"

LORELAI "Yes I'm just a little surprised."

LUKE "Well I just thought I'd let you know, I'm having it cleaned and reset."

LORELAI "Alright." She said still surprise but with a little smile.

LUKE "Love you."

Luke left leaving Lorelai still stunned and trying to work out what had just happened. She liked they were talking more but this was just cruel, was he about to pop the question?

TBC…

_Feedback is welcomed_


	15. Chapter 15 – Meet The Parents, Again!

_A/N Sorry for the delay I got busy with other stories and I hope this one works now._

**Chapter 15 – Meet The Parents, Again!**

LORELAI "Here we are again."

LUKE "Yep."

LORELAI "I wish Rory was here."

LUKE "Ditto."

LORELAI "You know you're over using that word since we saw Ghost last week."

They stood in front of the mansion, holding hands as they faced the imposing front door of the mansion. Luke dressed in his best suit, his only suit, which Lorelai bought him many years before. He also wore a dark shirt and no tie. Lorelai wore a knee length halter dress, powder blue with dark blue trim complimented with a short blue cardigan.

Lorelai turned to Luke.

LORELAI "Are you ready for this?"

LUKE "You told them I was coming?"

LORELAI "Yes Luke, last week."

LUKE "And they were okay with that?"

LORELAI "Does it really matter? We're back together as a committed couple."

LUKE "Some more than other." Luke joked. There was a brief pause as Luke looked at the door. "Did I tell you how much I hate this door?"

LORELAI "Well we better ring the bell before…" Just then the door opened.

EMILY "There you are."

LORELAI "Emily opens it." Lorelai finished saying.

EMILY "Richard I told you I heard something." She called to Richard who was not to be seen. "Well come in then." Emily told Lorelai and Luke inviting them in. "It's good to see you again Luke."

LUKE "You too Mrs. Gilmore, Emily." Luke said not sure what he should call the older lady.

EMILY "Emily is fine." She said with a smile.

Richard made and appearance as he approached the foyer to greet them.

RICHARD "Welcome Luke, it's been too long." Shaking his hand with vigour. "And hello Lorelai, you both look well."

Both Luke and Lorelai were still quite not sure what to make of the warm reception as they made their way to the main living room.

RICHARD "So drinks then, Luke I believe you like beer?"

LUKE "Yes thank you Mr. Gilmore."

RICHARD "Oh call me Richard, and Lorelai Martini."

LORELAI "Yes Gin with and olive."

EMILY "Well sit, sit, tell us how have you been?" She grinned

LORELAI "Fine Mom." Drinking back the Martini. "Fighting fit."

EMILY "Good, and Luke is the diner going good?"

LUKE "Yes Emily, still turning a profit."

RICHARD "That's nice."

LORELAI "Okay what is going on here?" She asked bluntly.

EMILY "Nothing Lorelai we are just pleased to see you."

RICHARD "So Luke I understand you fixing my daughters car."

LUKE "Yes, I replacing the engine."

RICHARD "Sounds like a lot of work, why didn't you just get a new car?"

LORELAI "It wouldn't be the same."

EMILY "It would be new."

LORELAI "I couldn't find anything I liked and I really like my Jeep so Luke was kind enough to do this for me."

RICHARD "Are you qualified to do the work Luke?"

LORELAI "Don't worry dad Gypsy check it from bumper to bumper and it's 100 road worthy."

EMILY "Good, good. So how long have you been dating again?"

Lorelai knew the question was coming but it was still a shock to here it again from her mother.

LORELAI "On and off for three years." Lorelai said in jest but noticed the look on Emily's face. "Less than a month. Luke was working on the Jeep, we talked and decided to try it again and well here we are, again."

EMILY "Well good, you both look happy."

Lorelai smiled, her mother sounded sincere and pleased Luke was back in her life.

They finished up their drinks before moving to the dinner table, Lamb roast with all the fixtures.

EMILY "So Luke I hear that April is in New Mexico now."

LUKE "Yes her grandmother wasn't doing well so they moved there, but April is having regular visits and will be back in a couple of months.

EMILY "Why so long?"

LORELAI "She's off to science camp for six weeks, she's very smart."

RICHARD "Smart in what way?"

LUKE "April likes math and science."

EMILY "I remember the DNA science fair."

RICHARD "So it's a different smarts compared to Rory then? She is more into books and literature."

LUKE "Yes I guess it is."

LORELAI "Interesting how we both have smart kids." Lorelai added with a smile.

They ate in silence for a short while before Emily got up.

EMILY "Can you excuse me, I need to check on soufflé and make sure it's in the oven and the maid is doing her job."

Emily left the table.

LORELAI "I'll see if I can help." She said as Lorelai followed Emily to the kitchen.

A few moments later Richard spoke.

RICHARD "So do you plan on marrying Lorelai this time?" He said directly, still smiling but there was a noticeable change in his tone."

LUKE "Well we have only been back together for a few weeks Mr… um Richard, it's too soon, it all depends on what Lorelai wants."

RICHARD "Yes I know my daughter, I guess that's why she didn't get a new car. But Luke what do you want?"

Luke only took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, butting is knife and fork down he replied.

LUKE "Through all that happened with us I never stopped loving Lorelai and yes I do want to marry her."

RICHARD "She needs guidance, I think you can do that."

LUKE "Lorelai has a strong will, I don't want to force her into something before she is ready."

RICHARD "That's understandable, she is strong but had lost her way last year. I think the marriage to Chris was a reflex and she was pushed into it. Although she would never admit it to us."

LUKE "I know that was partly my fault."

RICHARD "Luke you know my daughter, you know how she hides and doesn't face up to her problems sometimes, maybe she gets that from me I don't know. But Luke I need to tell you we know what happened with Chris."

LUKE "How?"

RICHARD "Emily called the Inn a few weeks back looking for Lorelai and ended up speaking to Kirk."

LUKE "Enough said."

RICHARD "Yes, and he filled Emily in on some of the details. Luke I'm sorry."

LUKE "Why?"

RICHARD "When we heard of the break up we assumed you were entirely to blame, we now know better."

LUKE "I was to blame, I was trying to juggle too many things on my own as I have my whole life forgetting I had Lorelai and in the process I pushed her aside, without knowing I lost her. I was trying to be a good father to April but lost sight of the woman I loved more than life it's self. I hurt Lorelai's feelings, I never meant to do that."

RICHARD "I believe you and you do not need to explain. Being a good father is a noble quality in any man. I was not always the best father, away from home too much when Lorelai was growing up. Maybe if I wasn't things would have been different."

LUKE "But then you might not have Rory and that would be unthinkable."

RICHARD "Agreed."

LUKE "Richard, if it was proper I would ask your permission to marry Lorelai, but I think at our age that may not be appropriate, plus if Lorelai every found out."

RICHARD "Say no more, but if you did then I would be honored to have you marry Lorelai."

Richard raised his glass, Luke quickly followed.

RICHARD "To better times ahead."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lorelai and Emily talked.

EMILY "Lorelai how could you do that?"

LORELAI "I was upset."

EMILY "If you were upset you should how talked to Luke as I told you too, not sleep with Christopher!"

LORELAI "Mom you have no idea how bad I feel about that night, it was so stupid for me to go to him, but I thought Chris could help. Besides don't you like him, didn't you want use to be married for the last 20 years?"

EMILY "We did but we didn't want it like this, Lorelai did he force you?"

LORELAI "Oh god no, it was not like that. Things just happened I don't even know who started it. But I do know it was the final straw which broke me and Luke up."

EMILY "And poor Luke, here I was thinking he left you for his kid that he just found out about, but it was you, you didn't talk you kept quite you…"

LORELAI "Please don't finish that. Mother I know it was awful how I treated Luke but we are past that now. Luke and I have forgiven each other our mistakes and we are back as a couple."

EMILY "I don't know if I should be proud that Luke is so forgiving, or if he's an idiot for taking you back?"

LORELAI "Well thanks Mom." Lorelai said sarcastically.

EMILY "I'm sorry Lorelai but this is just a lot to take in, in the last few days."

LORELAI "How did you find out?"

EMILY "Well I called you at work the other day and Kirk…"

LORELAI "Enough said." There was a short pause. "Look mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was not a proud event in my life and I didn't want to re-live it. I never thought Luke would take me back into his life again after how I treated him, much less be back with him as a couple."

Emily saw how upset Lorelai was, passing the tissue box to her.

LORELAI "Thanks mom."

Using the oven door as a mirror Lorelai whipped her eyes and check she didn't smear her makeup too much. Emily moved closer and took Lorelai by surprise when she began to hug Lorelai.

A short time later that returned to the dinning table to finish the meal.

LORELAI "Mom I meant to ask you, do you know if you have any of the old blankets from when I was a baby?"

Emily looked up in surprise so did Luke and Richard.

EMILY "Um I think they are still in your old room. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

LORELAI "Oh no it's not like that. I just would like to see them again."

EMILY "Okay, we'll have a look after dinner."

--

EMILY "Try that box Luke."

Luke lifted down a box from the top shelf passing it to Lorelai, who carried it to the bed.

LORELAI "Okay lets see what we have." Lorelai opened the box.

EMILY "It's them." Emily shouted in joy.

LORELAI "Oh my…"

Silenced Lorelai picked up one of the blankets out of the box and opened it up, she examined it before hugging the small blanket.

LORELAI "Thanks mom."

Luke stood behind Lorelai, smiling as he held Lorelai's shoulder.

EMILY "Um so I'll leave you two. Please say goodbye before you go."

Lorelai nodded as Emily closes the door behind her. Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed as she looked through the box. Luke sat behind her on the bed teasing her hair around the back of her neck.

LORELAI "I can't believe she kept them all these years and they are still like new."

LUKE "They look expensive."

LORELAI "Only the finest materials my friends. This box of blankets probably cost more than the whole bedroom suite we bought."

LUKE "You're worth it."

Leaning Luke kissed Lorelai on the shoulder before he looked about the room, seeing the window, he got up and walked to it.

LUKE "So is this?"

Lorelai looked up taking a few seconds to realize what Luke was asking.

LORELAI "Um yes, the infamous balcony."

LUKE "So Rory was?"

LORELAI "Yes, not the most comfortable two minutes of my life, let me tell you."

LUKE "Well he was 16."

LORELAI "He's not much better now."

LUKE "Lorelai!"

LORELAI "I'm sorry, it's true." Hugging Luke, then giggling against Luke's chest before looking Luke in the eyes. "You're a solid five minutes at least mister." She kissed Luke square on the lips. "Okay more like ten."

LUKE "I'm glad we can joke about this and what happened."

LORELAI "This is not weird is it?"

LUKE "As long as we can be honest and open, I don't mind."

LORELAI "Plus it's nice to know where Rory started."

LUKE "Okay now it's getting weird."

LORELAI "Sorry."

Kissing Luke genially on the lips it wasn't long before it got passionate, Luke's hands moving down Lorelai bare shoulders and back coming to rest cupping her butt with both hands.

LORELAI "Hey hands off mister, don't want my mom coming in here and catching us making out."

LUKE "You started it."

LORELAI "By kissing you."

LUKE "That's all it takes!"

LORELAI "Hey we could move this to the b…"

LUKE "Don't even say it!"

LORELAI "Big closet. It has a lock."

LUKE "Lets just get out of here before we both do something that can't be undone."

LORELAI "Okay." Kissing him on the lips.

LUKE "So why are we talking the baby blankets?"

LORELAI "I think its time."

LUKE "Time?"

LORELAI "It feels right."

LUKE "Lorelai I want this to work, you and me, so if you want to do this we can."

LORELAI "Thank you. But I think we need to be married first."

LUKE "Agreed."

They shared a quick peck on the lips again.

LORELAI "It doesn't mean we can't start trying." She said with a smile as they left the room.

--

Driving home they talked about the night and Lorelai's parents but Lorelai had other things on her mind as she kissed Luke's hand she was holding, lucky the Jeep was not a stick shit and he could drive with one hand. Luke could see Luke was enjoying her attention with the growing bulge in his pants.

Lorelai could feel herself getting more and more aroused by the mile, she placed Luke's hand on her left breast, Luke feeling the harden nipple through the thin cotton dress. He had noticed the lacy black bra showing on the edge of her cleavage all night.

Luke shifted in the seat as he drove, they didn't speak as Lorelai moved is hand under the material to come in direct contact with the skin of her right breast, she rubbed it around, his finger tips grazing over her hard nipple.

Lorelai parted her legs taking Luke's hand to her legs and sliding it to her centre under the skirt of the dress she was wearing. Luke swerved for a second, no panties!

LUKE "Lorelai!" He shouted regaining control putting both hands back steering wheel.

LORELAI "I took them off when I went to the bathroom, just before we left." Lorelai said with a grin. "You want to touch me?" She asked.

LUKE "Not if you want use to make it home without a crash!" Luke said wishing he could pull over, but the road was busy and they were only minutes from home.

LORELAI "Well I better put these back on then." She said pulling out the

The brakes on the Jeep locked as Luke came to a stop knocking over the mail box.

LUKE "I'll get that tomorrow." Luke said as they kissed for a few moments still in their seats.

Lorelai started to climb towards Luke wanting to sit in his lap, she needed to feel him between her legs, inside her body and didn't want to wait. But Luke the sensible one, not much for PDAs let alone sex in a jeep just yards from the neighbour and not with the cover of a she stopped her.

LORELAI "We better take this inside."

They almost tripped over that steps and Lorelai dropped the keys as she tried to open the door.

LORELAI "Sorry." She said taking a second go at the lock with success this time.

They barely made it into the house before their clothes began to come off. Luke's jacket fell to the floor as Lorelai pushed it off his shoulders by the door. Next his dress shirt became the first casualty of the night as Lorelai ripped it open then buttons flew like bullets. Lorelai would have to mend it later.

LORELAI "Leave it there, I'll get it tomorrow." She said helping Luke off with the shirt as she started to kiss Luke's bare chest.

As Lorelai was leaning in Luke untied the halter-top from her neck, Lorelai finishing off removing the dress letting it drop to the floor. Lorelai stood back kicking the dress aside.

LUKE "God you're beautiful."

LORELAI "Come here."

Luke did as he was told, stepping up to Luke and taking her into his arms, as they kissed Luke fondled Lorelai's breast pushing the lacy material up exposing them causing Lorelai to giggle as Luke sucked each nipple kissing the soft skin.

LORELAI "Off." She directed Luke tugging at his belt.

Luke helped as they neared the stairs, Lorelai pulling it out of the loops before going for the button and zip.

LUKE "Shoes first." Luke said as he kicked them off.

Lorelai pulled his pants down as she knelt in front of him. Exposing just the tip Lorelai rubbed her thumb over the sensitive skin feeling Luke harden as she held him. She pulled his boxers down exposing his full length. Lorelai moaned, as she tasted his tip, already salty from pre-cum. She ran her tongue down his full length kissing the veins stopping at his base. Luke was a hairy guy down there, no more than normal so while they were nice to look at Lorelai decided kissing his balls was out of the question, at least until she talked him into a shave or wax.

Luke braised himself against the desk, knocking some papers to the floor as Lorelai paid attention to Luke.

LUKE "I need you now!" Luke said as he tapped Lorelai's shoulder.

LORELAI "You have me." Lorelai said as she stood up.

Luke pressed Lorelai up against the banister with a passionate kiss as he lifted her leg press his hard member against her clit, rubbing it through her now very wet panties. Lorelai reached down again stroking Luke's length she pulled them to the side, placing his head at her opening.

LORELAI "Now Luke, I need you inside me."

Luke pushed his full length inside Lorelai in one easy thrust, almost lifting Lorelai off the floor.

LUKE "Oh God!" Luke yelled feeling her heat on his length.

Lorelai met Luke's every stroke as they moved together. Holding her hands out to the side Luke pushed Lorelai against the banister as their kisses reached fever pitch. Luke cupped Lorelai's but lifting her off the floor. Lorelai now with both legs around his waist used her legs to move on Luke's length. They moved to the stairs and attempted to climb, Lorelai in Luke's lap, they stopped as they almost stumbled. Luke lowered Lorelai down on the first landing as he pulled out.

LUKE "Around." Luke asked, Lorelai cooperating.

She kneeled with her legs apart, on the last step as Luke positioned himself behind her, Lorelai looked down between her legs reaching back she held his length, putting his head at her opening. Luke holding her hips as he pushed inside her. Their thighs slapped together as the pace built once again, Luke leaning forward stoking Lorelai's back and reaching to cup her breast. Squeezing it and playing with the nipple Lorelai moaned again.

LORELAI "Harder Luke, harder."

Lorelai reached between her legs rubbing her clit and touching the base of Luke's length as he slid inside her.

LUKE "Oh God…"

Is all Luke could say as Lorelai pulled the skin at the base of his length. Taking only a few more strokes Luke lets go inside Lorelai, bringing on her climax seconds later. Her walls closed on Luke's length, prolonging the pleasure for both of them. Luke braced himself with both hands on the steps either side of Lorelai, supporting his weight but leaving just enough pressure to rest against Lorelai's back while still inside her.

LORELAI "That was worth the wait."

LUKE "Definitely."

They were both still breathless; Luke kissed Lorelai on her back as he pulled out. He got up and grabbed the tissues off the coffee table, taking some before he handed the box to Lorelai.

LORELAI "How romantic." She said dryly.

LUKE "Time for romance later, you're dripping on the steps."

Lorelai looked down before starting to clean up, removing her very dirty panties.

LORELAI "The price for spontaneous sex I guess."

LUKE "I'd pay it!" Luke said as he grinned back at her.

He found his boxers slipping them back on, before picking up the clothes handing Lorelai her dress and bra, Lorelai putting them back on the couch before walking into the kitchen naked.

LORELAI "You want some water." She said from the fridge.

LUKE "Yes, thanks." Luke called

She returned a few moments later with two bottles, handing one to Luke as she stood drinking down the cool refreshment.

LORELAI "As much as I love Rory one of the benefits of Yale is I have a chance to go freestyle any time I like."

LUKE "And just how many times have you walked around the house naked before?"

LORELAI "Including tonight, once."

LUKE "So it's the idea you can do it rather than you actually wanting to do it?"

LORELAI "Pretty much, plus it's a little chilly once the act is completed."

LUKE "I noticed." Luke grinned seeing how perky her nipples were."

LUKE "Well we better get dressed or up to bed then?"

LORELAI "What can't stand the sight of me?" She questions sarcastically.

LUKE "No just thinking what the neighbours might thing if they see you like that."

LORELAI "They would think. Wow that Luke is a very lucky boy and is she really 39?" She reached out for Luke's hand. "Come on lets get you up to bed."

LUKE "So are we're doing this for real this time?" He questioned Lorelai.

LORELAI "Well once the affect from the pill wear off in a few days we'll be all ready to go, but tonight was good practice."

LUKE "Do we really need to practice?

LORELAI "Well we were apart for a long time." Lorelai brushed her hand over the front of Luke's boxers. "I can feel you are ready for more practice. I'm such a lucky girl."

They checked the doors were locked before going up to their bedroom. Lorelai went to the bathroom at started the shower.

LORELAI "You coming?"

LUKE "I'll be right in."

LORELAI "Dirty!" Lorelai gigged from the other room.

Luke walked over to the dresser with his clothes, folding the pants and placing them on a hanger, then his jacket. Hanging it up he reached into a pocket and retrieved the little black velvet box. Opening it he inspected his mothers engagement ring for a moment before placing it under some socks in the draw. He had Richards blessing and knew the time would come, but tonight was not it.

Closing the draw he took off his boxers and joined Lorelai in the shower.

TBC…

_A/N Again sorry for the delay and I hope there were not too many spelling problems._


	16. Chapter 16 – The Other Lorelai

**Chapter 16 – The Other Lorelai**

Lorelai awoke early but felt rested; she looked at Luke as she faced him, her hands together resting under her cheek. She didn't want to disturb Luke after their late night mini sex-a-thon lasting into the small hours of the morning. Lorelai slipping out from under the covers, she put on her robe that hung on the end of the bed, not bothering to tie it she walked over to the comfy armchair by the window.

Lorelai opened the curtains and sat down, it was still dark but any minute the first rays of sunlight would appear over the trees and building. Lorelai pulled her legs in close to her naked body, rested her chin on her knees. For years whenever something was on her mind and she couldn't sleep Lorelai would sit to watch the sunrise.

She thought about her life and how she now had Luke back in it. But even though they had come so far she still couldn't read Luke sometimes. She trusted Luke with all her heart; she had to after how things had gone so wrong with them. Lorelai knew Luke sometimes took a while to come around to what she wanted, she wanted to marry Luke but she didn't know if the talk about his mothers engagement ring would lead any where or how long it would take.

As the first rays of the morning sun came through the window Lorelai heard Luke stir, choosing to look out the window waiting for Luke, this seemed to be a pattern.

LUKE "What you doing?" Luke spoke as he watched Lorelai.

Lorelai turned to Luke.

LORELAI "Just watching the sunrise." She said with a smile.

LUKE "It's cold, come back it bed." Luke pulled back the sheets.

Lorelai stood and walked over towards the bed taking off the robe and putting it back on the end of the bed when she reached it. She climbed in with Luke.

LUKE "Your feet are cold." Luke rubbed his feet on hers.

LORELAI "Well warm me up then."

Lorelai kissed Luke before tossing the covers over the both of them.

LUKE "I have to get to work."

LORELAI "That's what I was planning." She giggled. "Take me Luke."

LUKE "Turn over."

Lorelai turned to face chest down under the covers, Luke running his hand down her back brushing the brunette locks aside as he went. Sitting up he braced his body above Lorelai's moving his length to her wet opening. Bending down he kissed her back as he slowly slid inside, they moaned together as Luke started moving at a steady pace.

This time was more about animal urges as Luke took control building to a quicker pace lifting his body of hers as he pushed with every stroke harder and harder. Lorelai didn't mind as with each stroke he hit her G-spot making Lorelai moan repeatedly. With one last groan Luke let go inside Lorelai bringing on her second orgasm of the morning as they collapsed under the covers together. It was over in five minutes but it was a solid five minutes of pleasure, a quickie to start the day.

A few minutes later in silence Luke pulled back to covers as he withdrew his now limp length out of Lorelai, slapping her on the butt before he rolled off the bed. Closed the bathroom behind him, leaving Lorelai with a smile as she rolled over to greet the morning again. Luke had his shower before putting on the usual jeans and flannel and going down to make breakfast and Lorelai's coffee.

Luke froze as he entered the kitchen to see Rory sitting at the table studying.

LUKE "Oh! Rory you're here."

RORY "Morning Luke." Not making eye contact with him as she read her book.

LUKE "We didn't know you were home."

RORY "I got back about midnight, didn't want to disturb you two." She smiled.

Luke wondered if she had heard them ten minutes before, he made a quick mental calculation thankful they had arrived home before Rory and finished their first act in the living and on the stairs before she had returned. Luke was still thinking about it when Lorelai came in to the kitchen, casually kissing Luke good morning, seemingly oblivious to Rory at the table.

LORELAI "Coffee ready Hon?"

RORY "I made some earlier," She cut in. "But you might want to make a fresh pot as that was an hour ago."

LORELAI "This will do for starters, I have to get back up to my bath. So having trouble sleeping?"

RORY "No, just coming off my Yale sleep patterns, I'll be back to normal in a couple of days."

Lorelai tasted her coffee looking to Luke and seeing his discomfort with Rory being in the house after what had just happened in the bedroom. Lorelai decided to make the most of it.

LORELAI "Hon you still planning to join me?"

LUKE "No!" Luke snapped back in a panic.

LORELAI "I thought you could wash my back and I could…"

LUKE "No Lorelai, I've gotta… bye…"

Luke ran back up the stairs to put on his boots, which he had left next to their bedroom.

Lorelai turned to Rory.

LORELAI "That was fun."

RORY "Mom that was not a very nice thing to do."

LORELAI "He'll be okay. Besides it's payback for slapping me on the butt in bed…"

RORY "Too many details!" She cut in.

LORELAI "Okay, sorry but you do know we do more than hold hand don't you, or do I have to go though the whole bird's and the bee's talk again."

RORY "No, the last time you did that I was confused for a month before finding out the facts for my self."

LORELAI "You were always good at that. Lorelai sipped her coffee. "So are you staying today?"

RORY "Yes, I thought I'd take a walk a little later, visit Lane and the babies, get a Danish and some coffee."

LORELAI "You are my kid."

RORY "What about lunch at Luke's?"

LORELAI "Sounds good, I have something to tell you later."

RORY "Intriguing what is it?"

LORELAI "Later, but it's all good." Lorelai topped up her cup. "Okay I'm going up to have my bath before the house is flooded."

RORY "Apologies to Luke, you don't want him to leave us again right."

LORELAI "Okay I'll say I'm sorry but you may want to leave now as it will involve bath soaps and the loofah."

RORY "My role model people."

Lorelai went for her bath as Rory quickly finished her breakfast and left for her walk. Meanwhile Lorelai entered the bedroom with caution.

LUKE "I turned off the tap on the bath."

LORELAI "Thanks. You going to the diner?"

Luke looked up at Lorelai.

LUKE "Yes, I'll be back after lunch to work on the TV cabinet."

Luke didn't seem upset as he slipped on the second boot.

LORELAI "You okay Luke?"

LUKE "Yes."

Lorelai turned to stand by the dresser.

LORELAI "Look I'm sorry about the joke in front of Rory. I know how much she means to you, I was just having some fun."

LUKE "It's okay Lorelai, I was just surprised Rory was here last night, she could have heard us you know late night and this morning." Tuning to look at the still messy bed. "Did you know she was coming?"

LORELAI "Luke she's 22, I think she knows we do more in bed than just sleeping."

LUKE "I know it's just, I don't want her to hear us actually 'doing it'." Whispering the last words.

LORELAI "She won't, remember we had that extra insulation put in the walls during the renovation." Smiling at Luke. "She loves you Luke, she knows you're a good guy and would never do anything to hurt me."

LUKE "So did you talk to her about us?"

LORELAI "Honey we share a lot, but my sex life is no up for general discussion with my daughter."

LUKE "No the other stuff, the B.A.B.Y."

LORELAI "I think she can spell or Chilton and Yale would have been a waste of time."

LUKE "Lorelai!"

LORELAI "No not yet."

LUKE "Maybe, we can talk to her after lunch when I get back here?"

LORELAI "She's meeting me at the diner for lunch."

LUKE "Okay." Standing up. "Should we tell the town?"

LORELAI "I thought we were waiting but it you want to."

LUKE "I don't want to tell the town anything we don't have to." Lorelai looked disappointed so he stood and walked over to her touching the robe she was wearing. "I think we should just be our selves, and when it's right they will know."

Luke touched Lorelai on the chin lifting it as they kissed.

LORELAI "So it will happen when it happens."

LUKE "As long as your don't walk into the diner wearing just a flannel shirt this time."

LORELAI "I'll try and restrain myself." They kissed again. "So lunch at the diner."

LUKE "I'll make you something special." They broke apart, Lorelai turned to the bathroom. Luke gave her a light tap on the butt.

Lorelai smiled as she entered the bathroom.

--

LORELAI "Luke has great buns doesn't he?"

RORY "Mom don't talk about Luke like that, at least not when I'm around."

LORELAI "I like his pickle as well, is it bigger now?"

RORY "Okay you're in that mood right now aren't you?"

LORELAI "What mood?" She said pretending not to know what her daughter was talking about. "I just like the buns his used for our burgers and the large pickle he gave me."

RORY "Another thing to put in my diary to tell my shrink on day." She said dryly.

Luke came over; it was had to miss how Lorelai was looking at him and he in return looking back. Rory spoke to break the moment.

RORY "So Luke you're fixing the TV today?"

It took Luke a few seconds to respond, clearing his throat.

LUKE "Yes. I got the cabinet finished and it's in your shed. I just need to put it up."

RORY "I never liked the new TV, I know it's better than the one we used to have since I was twelve but it just didn't feel right, like it was trying too hard."

LORELAI "Plus it's a constant reminder of past mistakes." Lorelai added.

LUKE "I can still removing it all together if you like, you can have my old television or we can get a new one you like."

LORELAI "That's sweet Hon but as much as I hate to admit it my new Veronica Mars DVDs does look better in wide screen and the commonsense part of my brain says it's just a TV."

LUKE "So I'm about done here, Caesar and Zack and handle the rest of the day, we can leave in a few minutes."

With that Luke left the girls to finish the lunch, Lorelai taking a long look at his butt as it disappeared into the storeroom, wanting to follow him to play with is buns and pickle, but with Rory here that was out of the question.

--

As the three of them walked home both girls took Luke's hands and skipped as they walked, teasing Luke. Who could just smile back, secretly enjoying the moment. They got the usual stares from the locals as they went, Luke not caring what they thought, maybe they knew already?

Once home Luke went straight to the shed, getting his tool-belt on to start work. He rolled up the sleeves of his flannel as Lorelai watched. Rory choosing to go outside and read on the veranda for a while, she did not wanting to see her mother drool all over the burger boy in their living room.

The first step was taking the TV off the wall, Luke the right tools made short work of it, thinking for a moment if he should accidentally drop it, but deciding that might look childish. Setting the LCD next to the stairs he took of the flannel, which only drove Lorelai crazy with lust.

LUKE "He used the wrong screws for this bracket." Luke grumbled to Lorelai who was coming back from the kitchen.

LORELAI "How's it going?"

Lorelai handed Luke his glass of juice, deciding it might be inappropriate to drink a beer in the afternoon with Rory in the house.

LUKE "He used the wrong screws to attract the bracket to the wall studs."

LORELAI "Screw, Studs, Dirty!" She said with a giggle.

LUKE "I'm amazed this thing didn't just fall off the wall." He said ignoring the comment.

LORELAI "So it's going to take longer?" Leaning on the banister rail.

LUKE "Not much, I just need to replace the screws then attach the cabinet and put the LCD back on the wall."

LORELAI "Then I can take you up to the bathroom to check out that loose tile."

LUKE "We're not doing that with Rory around."

LORELAI "So I get punished because Rory's back home now she's finished with Yale."

LUKE "You know how I feel."

LORELAI "Maybe I can send her out to see a movie?"

LUKE "Lorelai enough. Now come her I need you to hold this length of wood."

LORELAI "Dir…"

LUKE "I knew you would go there but I never learn."

About half an hour later Luke had finished with Lorelai's help. Rory was back inside for the grand presentation. Lorelai covered the cabinet with a white bed sheet featuring in Betty Boop.

RORY "Nice cover." Smiling.

LORELAI "Seems fitting." Smiling back.

LUKE "Can we just do this." Dryly but you could tell he didn't want to be anywhere else.

LORELAI "Luke will you do the honours."

LUKE "If it will end this sooner." Luke said lifting off the cover to the girl's applause. "Right it's just two door with a magnetic latch, open them like this and there's the TV."

LORELAI "It's perfect Luke." She said wrapping her arms around his waist from behind while resting her head on his shoulder.

RORY "So the DVD and VCR are in here?" Rory opened the bottom doors.

LUKE "Yes I hooked up the VCR so you can do you Cop Rock Marathon next weekend. Maybe we should look at getting a DVD recorder to put all your old tapes on DVD?"

LORELAI "But I like the feel on video cassettes in my had, so big and real and the way it goes in the machine. DVD doesn't have that, you slip it in and feel nothing." She said with a dirty grin on her face.

RORY "And with that I'm off to see Lane again, she wanted me to came back this afternoon."

LORELAI "Wait we need to tell you something." She pulled Rory to sit on the couch.

RORY "Okay now I need to see a good chiropractor."

LORELAI "Rory we have some news, good news."

RORY "Your not engaged again." Holding her mothers hand up. "Are you pregnant?" She said as a joke.

LORELAI "No Hon I'm not pregnant, Luke didn't knock me up yet."

LUKE "Aw Jeez." He looked up to the ceiling.

LORELAI "But we have decided not to not try." Rory looked confused. "I'm off the pill and Luke's not wearing his raincoat anymore."

LUKE "Do I have to be here for this?" Not liking how this talk was going.

RORY "So you're?"

LORELAI "Letting things happen, going with the flow and if I become pregnant sooner, all the better. Are you okay with that?"

RORY "Well it's different. I mean you haven't even told the town yet. What if Taylor enforces the two strikes policy and ban the union?"

LUKE "The town can mind it's own business." He said with his usual tone when it came to most town matters.

LORELAI "So you're okay with this."

RORY "Of course I am, it's just weird but I'll get used to it as long as I get to do some of the babysitting."

LORELAI "I'll insist on it."

RORY "Okay I've got to get to Lane before she wonders where I am, can I tell them this news, since Luke is the Godfather to the twins?"

LUKE "Sure thing, just tell them to keep it to them selves of they'll be looking for new jobs." He joked.

Rory got up signaling for Lorelai to follow her outside.

LORELAI "Are you really okay with this?"

RORY "Yes I said so, I just wondered what happened to getting engaged?"

LORELAI "Because that worked out so well the last time." She said dryly. "Look Hon everything is great, it will happen. In fact Luke has told me he had his mothers engagement ring re-sized and re-set so I have a feeling it will happen soon."

RORY "If you say so then."

LORELAI "I do."

Rory started to leave.

RORY "Hey Mom." She called from the lawn. "You look happy."

LORELAI "I am kid." She said before noticing Babette. "Afternoon Babette." Waving before going back in the house.

Lorelai giggled as she left, Luke wondering what just happened. They sat down on the couch; Luke had found a baseball game at Lorelai settled in his lap trying to distract him.

LUKE "We can't start something, Rory will be back…"

LORELAI "In a few hours, which should be just enough time if we hurry." Giving Luke an awkward wink.

They started kissing, Luke forgetting the game as his cap was knock to the floor and Lorelai's tongue entered his mouth. She held him with running through his hair, the other made it's way down his t-shirt covered chest. She lifted it to fell his warm skin on her hand. Luke didn't waste time as his hand glided over her leg, after lunch Lorelai had changed into the denim cut-off shorts he liked so much.

LORELAI "We better take this upstairs before Babette looks in the window and sees two naked and very happy people."

--

Luke ran his hand through Lorelai's hair as they lay in the hallway at the top of the stairs. Lorelai on top of Luke's chest she nuzzled into the crock of his neck giving his new hickie a few tender kisses.

LUKE "We didn't make it to the bed again."

LORELAI "You shouldn't have taken of your t-shirt so soon."

LUKE "You ripped it off, it's now a rag on the stair."

LORELAI "You complaining?"

LUKE "I've got other t-shirts." Kissing Lorelai on the top of her head. "We better get up."

LORELAI "No, comfy."

LUKE "Your not the one on the hardwood floor, maybe we need carpet?" Luke helped a reluctant Lorelai to her feet. "Hey when did I do that." Luke said running his hand over a fresh hickie on Lorelai inner thigh.

LORELAI "In the last 30 minutes I guess." Lorelai said as she looked for her panties and other clothes.

--

Luke cooked dinner as Lorelai ended her call, pressing end on her iPhone and putting it on the table.

LORELAI "So it's dinner for two, Rory's decided to have something with Lane and Zack."

LUKE "Okay." Luke said tending to the stove. "More for you then."

Lorelai finally sorted through her mail she had just put on the table.

LORELAI "Wow." She said in surprise.

LUKE "What is it?" Luke asked sitting at the table as the meal cooked on the stove.

LORELAI "Nothing bad. Dad sent the extra graduation ticket."

Lorelai looked longingly at the ticket.

LUKE "You alright?"

LORELAI "Yes." She said taking her time. "It's just hitting me Rory is graduating, she's going to be gone soon, she'll be starting her own life and off doing her own things."

LUKE "Hasn't she done that for the last four years?"

LORELAI "Yes but she's always had this place to come home to each summer."

LUKE "She'll still have this place, that won't change."

LORELAI "But it will be different she won't need us."

LUKE "Well she still has to get a job."

LORELAI "I know but…"

LUKE "No buts, she's Rory she'll always want to come home, she'll keep in touch when she's not here."

LORELAI "I know."

LUKE "I do understand what you're going through. I hate that I can't see April every day, I even got a new cell phone so we can do video calls."

LORELAI "Well look at you Mr. no cell phones."

LUKE "I'm not against them I just prefer people don't use them while they eat in my diner." Taking a breath. "Look we can work out somewhere else for April to sleep if you like?"

LORELAI "No that's alright it's better someone uses the room and I'd love it to be April." Lorelai looked at the ticket again. "So you're ready to see him, at the graduation?"

Luke took her hands in his.

LUKE "I'll be ready."

TBC…

**As always feedback is appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17 – The Test Drive Is Over – P1

**A/N - I changed the format dropping the Character names before every line.  
**

**And ****this is a warning, the chapter gets dirty in the second half.**

**Chapter 17 – The Test Drive Is Over – Part 1**

Lorelai was almost skipping as she walked down the street. iPhone in hand she listened to some Bono through the white ear buds on a sunny spring morning. She was in a particular happy mood on this particular morning for a number of reasons. The winter of turmoil, as she liked to call it was all but a distant memory and she was in love with her perfect man. She was off to see him, her boyfriend, it sounded silly and childish to call him her boyfriend given their past and their combined ages but she liked it and would shout it out to world, but they had agreed to wait until the time was right. It was actually kind of nice to have this secret from the town.

Lorelai knew Luke wanted to ask her the question she had been waiting so long to hear. He had the ring and she was sure he had a plan, and unlike before she enjoyed the waiting this time. The past year of her life had been such a mess she was just pleased Luke was back in her life as she waited for him to pop the question. It was becoming more of a thrill as she imagined how he might do it. Would he get down on one knee? Would it be under the gazebo or would he plan a romantic dinner in a restaurant, or maybe cook one of his fabulous meals he liked to surprise Lorelai with?

Lorelai pulled the tiny ear buds off as the tiny bell above the diner door rang, signaling her arrival but Luke was not insight as Lorelai came to the counter.

"Morning Zach, the boss man around?" Lorelai said in her cheerful tone.

"In the storeroom checking his pickles, coffee?" Zach responded holding up the pot.

"Sounds like a plan, with a muffin please," Lorelai smiled and looked around, seeing the diner was empty of prominent townies Kirk, Babette, Miss Patty.

"Hey Zach can you warm up the muffin, I'll be right back," Lorelai left her bag on the stool and quickly slipped out to the back room.

Lorelai saw Luke stacking supplies on the shelves he didn't notice her as she quietly snuck up behind Luke and covered his eyes pulling him back to plant a kiss on his warm lips.

"Lulu we have to stop meeting like this," Luke said in a serious tone.

Lorelai pulled back. "Luke!" she said shocked before seeing the grin on his face. "You are bad," Kissing him some more.

"Well Lulu and I have an understanding," Luke joked turning around.

Luke resting his hands on her hips as Lorelai toyed with his flannel, they kissed again for just a few seconds. "Now don't do it again, Kirk may be scrappy but he looks like he plays dirty when cornered,"

"I'll consider myself warned," Luke said before kissing Lorelai again with a quick peck on the lips.

"So you ready for the trip?" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked into her eyes. "I'll meet you at your house…"

"Our house," She reminded him.

"In an hour to finish packing," He finished.

"So we have time for a quickie," pulling up her dress, "Look I wore the new thong you like, easy access for your convenience," Lorelai joked.

"Lorelai!" Luke said as he pulled the dress back down. "The doors open, Zach could come in any minute,"

"Okay I guess I can wait till we get to the cabin, wow how long since we went there?" Lorelai asked.

"I think it was around the time you parents were not talking. I do remember we spent most of our time there inside, because of the blizzard that weekend," Luke remembered.

"I don't recall you complained about that part of the weekend," she said. "But I would like to see a little more of the lake this time, no offence big guy."

"It's great in the spring, everything is green, you'll have a great time," Luke said.

"Well all I need is you and coffee, in that order," She said with a smile.

"I now out rank coffee?" Luke said, grinning.

"You always did mister," Lorelai said kissing Luke again. "Just don't for get the coffee."

--

Luke had packed the Jeep, Lorelai insisted on putting the roof down to make the most of the day. She was still in the short dress from the morning with heeled sandals, her hair now up in a ponytail she also wore her cap from the soccer team Luke still supported.

Lorelai hugged her daughter. "So we'll be back Tuesday lunch time, that's two nights. Luke is not sure if the cell phone will work at the cabin but you have the directions in case you need to get in touch quickly there is also an emergency radio," She said.

"We'll be fine Mom," Rory said patting Paul Anka.

Lorelai bent down to look her beloved bog in his eyes. "You be good now, look after Rory," She pat Paul Anka who then ran in to the house.

"We'll be fine Mom, with Logan still out of town I can get ready for graduation in peace and quite," Rory said with pride. "You know this might be the last time I have the place to myself before…"

"Don't say it," whispering to Rory, "I plan on having a honeymoon soon so I'll need someone to watch Paul Anka again," Lorelai smiled.

Rory hugged her mother and whispered back, "I can't wait."

"Enjoy your alone time babe," She hugged her daughter back as Luke came out of the house with the last of the bags.

"So this is the last of it," He passed Lorelai the small backpack as he turned to Rory, "I promise to bring her back in one piece," Luke said hugging Rory, which was more natural between them now.

"Just remember to feed her, she gets crankier the hungrier she gets," Rory joked.

"Don't I know it," Luke played along.

"Stop it you two. Okay come on mister we better get on the road we have a long trip ahead of us," Lorelai said walking to the car, Rory and Luke following.

"It's a forty five minute drive to the lake, tops." Luke said.

"Bye Hon, love you," Lorelai said as she hopped in the Jeep and started the engine. They waved as Lorelai put the Jeep in drive to move off. "Don't forget me when I'm gone," Lorelai yelled as Paul Anka stood by Rory on the law.

--

The drive to the cabin was uneventful; they had a quick stop to fill up the Jeep's tank with gas in Litchfield and get more coffee for Lorelai. Luke didn't like how Lorelai drove, not holding the wheel correctly, tailgating and speeding. But the biggest issue he had was the music, it was too loud most of the time, made worse with the roof down. Luke preferred to drive in silence especially when they got on to the dirty roads near the lake. The slower speeds meant a lot of the time they could hear the birds and see nature at it's best. But Lorelai had her new iPhone car connection so she had AC/DC blasting away for much of the trip, only to be turned down when they neared the cabin.

Luke had rented this cabin for years, to get away from the crazy town for a few days fishing by him self. He used to come to the lake with his father as a boy, his mother and Liz rarely joining them. It was a very isolated corner with no visitors most of the time.

Lorelai turned off the engine and checked her cell phone as expected it was out of range, Luke reminding Lorelai of the two-way radio for emergencies. It was an old log cabin, 50 years at least sitting between a number of old Pine tress towering above. It had been improved over the years with some modern touches. It now boasted some environmentally friendly extras like solar cells to power the lights and a few appliances, solar hot water system on the roof, rainwater tanks and a chemical toilet.

Luke got a break on the rent because his family had rented it at least once a year since he could walk, plus later on Luke had helped the owner fix up the cabin from time to time.

"It looks so…" Lorelai was lost for words, the cabin seemed different from the only other time she had been up at the lake with Luke, plus with the bad winter weather last time they spent most of it inside only going outside for firewood.

"It hasn't changed in years," He said still impressed but the old building.

"And you worked on it?" Lorelai confirmed.

Luke nodding. "Yep, I've spent countless hours fixing things over the years. So much work that at one point the owner wanted to give it to me," He said leaning against the fender.

Lorelai came over to face Luke. "So you cheated on the Crap Shack?"

"I what?" Luke said confused.

"You came here and work on another house you hussy," She joked.

"It's a cabin, it meant nothing," He played along recognizing the tone in her voice.

Luke pulled Lorelai in for a hug before they turned to look at the cabin again.

"So did you use plenty of hard wood here," She joked.

"Yes I used to drill all over the place, getting things laid just right," Luke cracked a cheeky smile.

"I see you're on you way again," She said feeling the bulge in Luke's jeans.

Lorelai reached to touch Luke's chin drawing herself up to kiss his soft lips, tender at first they locked lips the passion built quickly as Lorelai pushed Luke against the Jeep. His hands held her waist for a brief time before sliding down her hips and lifting her right leg, his hand found it's way under the light sundress to cup her right butt cheek.

Lorelai pulled of the cap off her head and with a quick flick of her wrist the clip holding her hair in place fell to the ground next to the cap.

"I need you," Lorelai said as she moaned softly in to his left ear.

Lorelai was ready to go and didn't care they were out side, safe in the knowledge how isolated their current location was. She began pawing at the buttons on Luke's flannel but quickly grew impatient. Lorelai began to pull at the flannel, ripping the buttons from the shirt.

"I fix them later," She said kissing Luke's chest starting with his collarbone, working down his biceps and taut nipples she worked her way down to his stomach and navel. As she kissed his front Luke toyed with Lorelai's hair brushing it aside to untie the bow holding the top of her halter-top dress up.

Before long Lorelai's breast where released to the spring breeze, Lorelai's nipples hardening as Luke rubbed them with his thumbs. "You're perfect," He said trying to think of something smart to say as Lorelai went about unbuckling his jeans and pulling down his fly using just her teeth. Looking up at Luke Lorelai smiled as she lowered his pants, just enough to fee the waiting length.

"Timber!" Lorelai said grinning at the prize she had just unwrapped, she touched his tender head with her fingers running her nails over it before she wrapped her fingers around the top half of the throbbing length.

"Oh God," Luke groaned as Lorelai began to stroke Luke slowly, kissing he tip she could see the blood rushing through the veins just under the skin. Lorelai kissed down the length, stopping at the base she sucked the length hard.

With all the attention Luke knew he wouldn't last long, at first her tried remembering baseball scores and great games he had seen on TV but all he saw was Lorelai running around the diamond in a skimpy baseball outfit, it was not helping so he pulled Lorelai up to his level.

As they locked lips again he put one hand around the small of her back, the other around her shoulder, pulling Lorelai close his length pressed into front as they kissed, Lorelai rubbing her body against it driving them both crazy.

Lorelai turned around; lifting her dress Luke pulled her panties aside to see her waiting centre. Luke rubbed the surface to see how wet she was, the juices coming off on his fingers. He ran them over the head of his cock before placing it over her dripping hot centre. Lorelai moaned again with the anticipation of their connection as Luke continued to tease Lorelai some more.

"In, now, need you," She stuttered breathlessly before panting and speaking again. "I want to feel you inside me," She finally managed to string together a sentence.

Almost catching Lorelai by surprise he slipped it in, just the head using his hand to move it around before pulling out again.

"Luke!" She moaned needing to feel him parting her folds again.

Luke was done teasing as he pushed all the way in, his hands holding the front of her hips they stopped moving for a moment. Lorelai turning with a smile to kiss Luke, she felt secure with him buries deep inside her. Gradually Luke loosened his hold and they started to move, Luke turning them around so Lorelai could hold onto her Jeeps fender and mirror as he thrust deep inside he pleasure centre.

Luke came hard, his seed streaming into her body, the added warmth bringing on her first orgasm but Luke was not yet finished. He turned the tables pulling out again, his length dripping with their juices he turned Lorelai and pushed her against the fender again. Lifting her leg they connected again Luke pumping a few more times as more of his seed came out.

They rested for a second before Luke pulled out, his flaccid but still large length dropping in front of him. Luke lifted Lorelai to sit on the front fender of her Jeep. Lorelai leant back as Luke pushed the skirt of the dress up again to exposing the front of her black g-string, which he had seen just a few hours before in the storeroom of his diner.

The panties stained with their juices, a damp patch down the front matching her opening, Luke could smell her sweet scent better being this close, as he buried his face between her legs. He hooked one finger around the thin material to pull it clear of her damp folds, his tongue tasting her moist opening as he kissing her all the way up to her clit before swirling his tongue around the engorged nub.

Lorelai was bashing her fist on the hood of the Jeep as Luke pulled the panties down her long legs, over her sandals. He held them in his left hand as he went back to sucking on her clit. With Lorelai's leg over Luke's shoulder he reached forward cupping her right breast, the panties still in his left hand Lorelai was being driven close to the edge by her own scent being rubbed on to her chest.

Luke moistened his right index finger in the pool of juices between her legs before slipping it inside, finding her g-spot in moments they both knew Lorelai was close to climax again. Luke continued moving his finger in circles, pulling in and out getting Lorelai closer to orgasm with every second. As she squeezed her legs together on Luke's head, she couldn't hold on any longer. Lorelai's orgasm came in waves through her body, starting deep inside, going through her hips then legs, up her body to her arms ending with a huge smile on her face as the last of the liquid dripped from her opening. Lorelai relaxed and Luke pulled away smiling as he knew is job was done, for now.

Lorelai laid spread across the hood of the Jeeps her panties left by Luke on her breasts, she lay there exposed to the late after noon sun as she glowed in the pleasure she had just enjoyed. "I really like this car," She said with a smile.

"I'm so glad I helped you keep it," Luke said stroking her legs as blood began flowing to his brain. "Come on we need to get the bags inside, it will be dark soon," Luke said pulling up his jeans.

"No hurry we have all day," Lorelai said barely moving.

"We have an hour before dark," Luke said as he went to the back of the Jeep," You rest, I'll get them," He said. "Hey which one has your camera?" Luke said cheekily.

Lorelai bolted up, quickly covering her modesty. "You wouldn't?" She asked.

"Guess we'll never know," He said walking to the cabin.

Lorelai watched as the breeze catching the flannel blowing the open shirt apart More felt another rush seeing Luke's bare chest ripple as he carried the bags inside, she was going to enjoy these next few days in the cabin.

TBC…

A/N So did the dirtiness go too far?

**Part 2 to follow soon.**


	18. Chapter 18 – The Test Drive Is Over – P2

**A/N This chapter is 50 percent smut, enjoy.**

**Chapter 18 – The Test Drive Is Over – Part 2**

Lorelai rested for a few minutes until Luke came back out. "Kind Sir, help me down," she said waving her panties at Luke to get his attention.

Luke smiled at the still half naked Lorelai as she battered her eyes at him. "Don't get any ideas," he said holding Lorelai's waist and lifting her off the hood of the Jeep. "Put those back on please," Luke pointing at her panties still in hand.

Lorelai lent on Luke as she lifted her legs on at a time. "You know most of the time you're trying to get me out of these," she said sarcastically.

"And I will later, but you have to have them on for me to get them off you again." Luke said dryly.

Finished putting the panties back in place Lorelai did her dress back up as Luke went for the other bags before they went inside.

"Now this looks familiar," she said looking around as she put down her handbag on the table in the middle of the room.

The cabin was small, about five or six yards along each wall. Lorelai remembered why she like it so much. It reminded her of the shed at the Inn where Rory and her lived for so many years growing up. The double bed was in the corner near the door next the kitchen then the bathroom, which could be closed off by a curtain in the corner. The fireplace was in the last corner with a small couch and one armchair.

Yes it was basic and not a place for more than two people to spend a few night but it was perfect for them for the next two nights.

Luke had marinated some steak for the last 24 hours, which he packed in the cooler. He cooked them with scallop potatoes and salad; a bottle of red wine from Taylor's to finish off the meal. Lorelai wondered if this might be the night, would Luke propose? Lorelai put on some romantic music as she waited for Luke to finish cooking.

"You bought wine?" Lorelai asked looking at the cheap bottle of red on the table.

"It goes with the meal better than beer," he said dryly.

"Which smells good by the way," she said pouring two glasses.

Lorelai handed a glass to Luke at the stove. "

Before long the meal was over with no proposal, Lorelai was not disappointed but again wondered when it would happen.

Later they lay in the floor Lorelai in Luke's arms against the couch on a blanket and some pillows, the warmth of the fire taking the chill off the spring night air.

"It's true," Lorelai insisted

"You're kidding," Luke scoffed.

"No, it's true I made Thanksgiving dinner for me and Rory once," Lorelai repeated.

"But I remember you came to the diner that year, in fact every year since you moved into your… our house." Remembering Lorelai insisting they started calling the house theirs.

"Well it didn't turn out as good as we had planned," she said looking down at her hands.

"Was this around the time you got the new oven?" he asked.

"I told you it didn't work out, can we just leave it at that," Lorelai said defensively.

"You killed your oven, remind me never to ask you to cook again," Luke joked.

"Sookie killed the Viking at the Independence Inn once and she's a professional," Lorelai reminded Luke.

"Okay truce then," Luke leant in and they kissed on the lips. "This is nice." He said as they rested their foreheads together.

"The lake was nice, I didn't realise there were so many pine trees." Lorelai said placing her hand on Luke's side.

Luke was wearing some new pajamas Lorelai had bought for him, blue flannel, which bought out his eyes. Luke normally didn't wear pajamas, most nights wearing either sweats or boxers and a t-shirt. But of late he would normally wake up the next morning wearing nothing if Lorelai had her way with him the night before. Lorelai was wearing matching pajamas she had bought as a 'lovers' set. They talked about the next day's activities.

"So you going to take me to this water fall I've heard so much about?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought we'd have lunch there, it's an easy ten minute walk from here." Luke said, rubbing the bare skin of Lorelai's thigh.

"It will give me a chance to wear my new bikini," She said sitting on his lap.

"I can't wait," Luke said rubbing her hips.

"Let me show you," She said standing up.

Luke made a sluggish attempt to stop her as Lorelai went to her bag pulling out the tiny piece of material. "Stop you don't have to…"

Luke stopped talking; he now wanted to see it as Lorelai pulled back to bathroom divider. "I want to, besides I bet this is driving you crazy right now," she said.

Luke was stunned when the divider opened. "That can't be legal," he as Lorelai posed for him.

"Well I won't be wearing it at the Stars Hollow lake, it's all for you," she said walking over to the warmth of the fire. "You want a lap dance?"

Luke paused for a second looking at Lorelai's full body. "Come here," Luke said in his sexy baritone voice.

Lorelai jumped on Luke's legs with a sassy smile. "So you like it?" she asked.

"There's not much to like," Luke said. "Sorry that didn't come out right. Yes I like what I see.

The bikini was red, matching her toenails. The material was very thin the briefs barely covering her trimmed bush with just a string coming out from her crack to the tie strings. The top had small triangle pieces covering just the front of her breasts leaving little to Luke to imagine.

Lorelai racked on Luke's lap, the cool air and his growing arousal pressing on her clit had her nipples standing to full attention as Luke rubbed the red material covering them.

"What you thinking?" Lorelai asked in her high-pitched girlie voice.

"Just picturing you under the waterfall tomorrow," he said. "You sure you don't want me to take some artistic photos?" A grin came across Luke's face.

Lorelai smiled back, blushing before kissing Luke's lips. "Tell you what, we'll see how it goes, but I get to take some of you first."

"Agreed," Luke said putting his hand to the back of Lorelai's head as he kissed her again.

Lorelai broke of the kiss and stood, "Let me just take this off, don't want to damage it before tomorrow," she said with a wink.

Luke watched as Lorelai reached to untie the flimsy strings holding the bikini together, before he knew it Lorelai was walking back to him, her nude body looked perfect in the light of the fire. Lorelai sat back down on Luke's legs, sliding forward to press her weight on his length.

Drawing her mouth to his they shared a tender kiss, Lorelai moving from his soft lips to the two-day growth of stubble on his jaw, is was surprisingly soft, not nearly as rough as some thought. Moving down along his chiselled jaw she sucked his left earlobe, softly biting on it before moving to his neck and Adams apple. Luke moaned with the attention, blooded quickly rushing to the growing length in his pants.

"Up." Lorelai said as she got off Luke. They stood as she began to unbutton the pajama top, which looked so good on Luke. This time there was no rushing or tearing she didn't want to rush things this time. Lorelai kissed Luke's chest, one kiss for each button. Luke let the shirt fall off his shoulders; Lorelai laid it on the couch next to them. Moving to his pants Lorelai pulled the drawstring before Luke lifted one leg then the other allowing Lorelai to remove them before she placed them next to the top.

Lorelai smiled at Luke as she knelt before him. Luke went to touch Lorelai breasts, as he had many times before. "No, not yet," She said brushing his hand aside. "My turn."

Lorelai placed right hand on his thigh and rubbed his leg, her fingers touching his inner-thigh causing Luke to groan. Again he went to touch Lorelai, this time on the back of her head, Lorelai this time slapped Luke's hand. "I told you, not yet."

"You're evil!" He returned.

"Hands on your head or I'll get the handcuffs out!" She warned with a smile.

Luke didn't know if she was kidding, the many times they had made love or just had sex they had never tied each other up, let alone used handcuffs. Luke did as told and stood there naked his hands on the top of his head.

It wasn't long before Lorelai had Luke standing to full attention, as her hand slid down the length of his cock she could see the blood coursing through the veins. She could taste the pre-cum building and knew it wouldn't take much more to bring Luke to orgasm with her warm mouth consuming his hard length. She loved having his control over Luke.

Lorelai guided Luke to sit back down as she stood over him, she spread her legs and used the couch behind Luke for support as she place herself before him, they shared a look and he knew it was time to touch her. Placing his right arm under her Luke supported Lorelai as she sat on his shoulders. He began sucking on he wet folds, his tongue dipping inside before circling her opening and her swollen clit. Luke added two fingers to the mix, pulling them in and curling them forward to find her g-spot.

It didn't take long for Lorelai to know she was getting close, pulling back from Luke she lowered her self down. Luke was a little flaccid but still solid as she slid him into her warm opening, they both moaned with the connection. Lorelai rocked her hips and she could feel Luke hardening inside her, she liked feeling him grown inside her.

Luke started caressing her breasts, squeezing her nipples between his finger and thumb. Lorelai rubbed her clit as she reached back to feel the base of Luke's length slid inside her. She lent back holding his hands, the new angle allowing his head to rub her g-spot with each stroke.

Lorelai came first, her walls closing around Luke, squeezing him tight as Luke pushed to meet her last stroke he released deep inside her. Lorelai tensed up before she collapsed on top of Luke as she screamed her last moan he body surged with the orgasm before going limp.

They stayed in the embrace for what seemed like hours, their bodies cooling in the night air.

"You do know that wasn't a lap dance right?" Luke asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

Lorelai still hugging Luke whispered. "Well to have a proper lap dance you need to sit to create a lap, no lap, no dance."

Luke chuckled. "I guess so," remembering what TJ told him once. "Next time I'll sit in a chair," he said with a chuckle.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19 – The Test Drive Is Over – P3

**Chapter 19 – The Test Drive Is Over – Part 3**

Luke was awake early with the first morning light, he felt rested as he lay back in the large bed toying with the brunette curls lazily sprawled across his front. Lorelai was resting on his arm; a few snorts were the first sigh she would be coming back to a conscious state in a few minutes after their late night.

Luke was once again becoming accustomed to Lorelai presents in his life and bed, Luke liked to watch Lorelai sleep he couldn't think of a better way to spend a lazy morning. Lorelai was sleeping only in her pajama top, her naked butt poking out from top of the bed cover she was the picture of life beauty in the early morning light.

Lorelai let out a petite snort as she stirred. Luke smiled, before he lent forward to kiss the top of Lorelai's head, "Morning sleepy head," he said resting against the pillow again.

Lorelai stirred some more, "Morning honey," she said kissing his bare chest. "Or should I say Tiger, Luke you were an animal last night."

Luke hugged Lorelai again, "I was just keeping up with you," he said.

They held each other for a few minutes Lorelai listening to Luke's heart beat. "Luke I need coffee," she finally said propping herself up on Luke's chest with her hands neatly placed under her chin making eyes at Luke.

"Well I'll need to get up then." Luke said rubbing Lorelai's arm.

"No I want you," Lorelai pouted.

"It's either me of coffee," Luke asked.

"Tough choice, can't you do both?" Lorelai questioned.

"Not really, unless you have a magical cloning machine I can use," Luke said before moving, "I'll get you breakfast while you have your shower," he kissed Lorelai on her shoulder.

"You just want to see me naked again," Lorelai joyfully said.

"First your naked already so if I wanted that I'd stay in the warm bed, besides do you think I'd make you that poison without some fringe benefits," Luke joked back slipping on his sweats.

Lorelai stood up and stretched as she turned towards the shower showing off her butt to Luke, now at the stove.

"Hey Luke," she said with a sassy smile. "I need to go," looking at the toilet in the corner.

"Well go then," Luke said directly.

Lorelai looked at Luke then back to the toilet.

"Not this again?" he questioned.

"Luuuke," she said stretching out his name.

"Lorelai," he said in response, "I'm not going outside."

Lorelai tried to speak, "But Lu…"

Luke walked over to Lorelai, "No now sit down and shut up," He said pulling the curtain divider closed.

Lorelai went about her business pouting before finishing up and opening the room up again, she decided to tease Luke. Although she wondered why she should reward such bad behavior she began to unbuttoned her shirt and let it slip off her shoulders, catching the material before it hit the floor and tossing it to the bed.

Luke smiled, making the coffee as he watched. "You keep that up and we'll never end up not leaving the cabin again!"

Lorelai turned on the water, testing it with on hand before splashing water on to her chest, the droplets dripping down her perky breast. She rubbed them to get used to the water on her skin.

Luke poured himself a class of orange juice before setting about making breakfast. Trying not to be too distracted by Lorelai's morning show.

When the coffee was ready Luke poured a cup taking it over to Lorelai as she finished rinsing her hair.

"Angel!" she said standing on her toes and kissing Luke as she held his shirt.

As Lorelai took a sip of the hot dark liquid Luke lent in, "Care if I join you?" He asked.

"Not this morning," she said brushing him off she turned of the water and dried her body. "Now where's my breakfast mister," she said stepping out of the shower area as she sipped her coffee.

--

"How much further?" Lorelai asked a few hours later as they walked by the lake.

"Stop complaining, we can still see the cabin," Luke said pointing behind them.

"We'll it better be good, the sexy bikini is not so sexy when it riding up my butt." Lorelai said pulling at her shorts.

"Well you could always take them off," Luke said dryly.

Lorelai thought about it for a moment as they walked. Lorelai wearing her cut off jeans Luke had found sexy for so many years, she also wore one of Luke's flannel shirts. Lorelai had claimed the first night they got back together, it was loosely tied around her waist and open at the front exposing the tiny bikini underneath. Luke wore beige camouflaged cargo pants instead of the usual jeans with matching flannel and his usual blue baseball cap. They both wore hiking boots and small backpacks to divide up the supplies for lunch.

"Here," Luke said offering his hand.

"Thanks Hon," Lorelai said as they cleared a rocky step.

"And we're here," Luke said turning to look towards the waterfall.

Lorelai looked for a moment at the scenic view, the stream cascaded over the rocky outcrop about 30 yards above them into a pool before running over the edge down another series of rocks and off to the lake.

"Luke, this so nice," Lorelai said admiring the view before turning to Luke. "So how maybe chippies have you bought up her before," joking as she put down her backpack.

Luke chuckled, "You're the first." He said putting down his bag.

"I've only been up her a few times myself," he admitted, "Do you want a drink?" Luke asked pulling out the coffee flask.

"You know me so well," Lorelai said kissing Luke before talking the coffee and sitting on a nearby rock.

Taking the cup off the top she poured herself a drink. "Nice view, great man, fantastic coffee, what more could I want?"

Luke took off his flannel shirt then the t-shirt under it before sitting to untie his boots.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked watching the half naked Luke pull off his boot.

"It's hot, thought I might have a swim," he answered with a smile.

Lorelai watched as he stood and dropped his pants. "Oh no I've seamed to have forgotten my bathers!"

Lorelai was amazed to see Luke voluntarily strip in the open, even if they knew no one would see them. She watched his well-toned chest and stomach before he turned to enter the waterfall. She then watched as his still firm butt entered the water.

Lorelai quickly stripped off the shorts and boots before the shirt and bikini followed, Luke turned to help her in, the water barely covering his length now growing firmer by the second.

Pulling Lorelai close they both felt the pressure of their lips colliding as the water fell on their heads. Luke's length now pressed on Lorelai's thigh so hard she could feel his heart beat through it as the blood flowed through the hard member.

Their hands went to the others, Lorelai cupping his balls before stroking the length, Luke's fingers massaging Lorelai's mound before one then two entered her moist opening.

It wasn't long before Luke was holding Lorelai as she used her legs around his waist to slide on his length, they moved to a deeper part of the pool to use the water to aid them. It was a perfect moment as Luke exploded inside Lorelai, their orgasms in-sync they rested on in each other's arms, their heads just above the water.

--

A short while later Lorelai was lying on her towel in the sun as Luke set up their lunch on the picnic blanket, he had made his usual grumbling about how they should have bought some fold out chairs and a table but it was not a real rant as Luke was distracted by the nude Lorelai trying to remove her tan lines, not that she had tan lines as she rarely laid in the sun in a bikini any way.

"You're going to burn!" Luke said getting out their lunch.

"You helped me put on sunscreen," she said from behind the dark glasses.

"And I appreciated the experience but I don't want a crispy Lorelai to take home, you know your fair skin can't take much sun. And the reason you look so young is because you have not spent a lot of time in the direct sun in you life without protection." Luke ranted as he sat down in his cargo pants and t-shirt under the near by shade.

"Okay, hand me my shirt then," Lorelai said sitting up.

Luke tossed the flannel over to Lorelai along with her shorts, she quickly put them on then attended to her hair, using a clip from her backpack to put the mess of curls into a loose ponytail before sitting down for lunch.

They chatted about mostly light topics as they ate the Vegetarian Quiche Luke had spent the morning making.

"I think it's time?" Luke blurted out catching Lorelai by surprise.

"For a swim?" Lorelai said trying to work out what Luke meant.

He looked at her for a second, "You know what I mean," he smiled, "It's safe to say we know where we both want this to go right," Lorelai nodding as Luke sat up. "Do you really want me to say it?"

"Say what Lucas?" she said knowing what she wanted to her.

Luke reached into one of the pockets on the leg of his pants and pulling out a small felt covered box. Spat out the piece of quiche on to her plate, putting it down on the blanket as she sat up. Luke knelt before Lorelai and spoke in his most serious tone, "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Luke opened the box and was moments away from bursting into tears.

Lorelai was lost for words, "Luke is this…" taking the box for a closer look.

"Yes it's the ring," he said looking into her eyes.

"Your mothers Engagement ring," admiring the gold and platinum design with small cluster of diamonds.

"Still waiting on an answer," Luke said with a smile with a tinge of dry humour.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, you beautiful man," they leaned in for a quick kiss before a hug still holding the box.

"Well lets see how it looks," he said as they broke apart, tears now streamed down her face.

Luke took the ring out of it box and holding her hand slipped it on her finger.

"Perfect fit," Lorelai said admiring it again.

"I had it re-sized," Luke admitted as he held her hand.

There was silence for a few moments before Lorelai spoke "I was wondering how you would do it, this was not how I expected this moment to happen," she said looking at him, "But it is the perfect setting."

They kissed again, this time Luke moving closer to Lorelai as they ended up both lying on the blanket, separating for air.

"You know there was a time I thought this might never happen again after all I put you through," she said smiling and looking at the ring again as they held hands.

Luke turned to Lorelai, "First we both messed things up and second I couldn't let you be a divorced spinster when you turn forty."

"I only counted sixteen candles on my last cake mister," She joked.

"My mistake," Luke said sitting up on his side.

TBC…

A/N so what do think?

BTW – when I first sat down to write this chapter it was just going to be the happy couple going to have a picnic lunch at the lake but ended in being an over night event and 3 parts.


	20. Chapter 20 – Rory’s Yale Party

**Chapter 20 – Rory's Yale Party**

"You really didn't need to come," Lorelai said as they walked between the buildings of the Yale campus.

"Don't do that!" Luke said with a tone Lorelai knew well.

"What?" She asked as is she didn't already know.

"You browbeat me into coming," He said smiling. "Which you didn't have to…"

"No I didn't!" Lorelai protested.

Luke stopped just before they entered and looked at Lorelai. "I want to be here because Rory asked me to come."

"So you don't want to be here?" Lorelai asked looking back at him.

"Yes I do, I'm just saying Rory asked so I came but I want to be here alright. I'm apart of her life again so it's the right thing to do." Taking Lorelai's hand. "Now can we go in there?"

"Wait!" Lorelai said pulling him back.

Luke looked a little annoyed. "What now?"

"Are you sure you want to do the other thing?" Lorelai asked looking at the ring on her finger.

"Yes and maybe this time they can be one of the first to fine out and not hear it from Kirk." Luke said in a deadpan tone.

"I don't know what you mean," Lorelai protested.

"With Max they found out from Sookie, you left a message on their machine with Chris and your mother saw the ring at Rory's twenty first party." Luke listed of the past events.

"Well those…" Lorelai started to say.

"Enough." Luke said lifting Lorelai's hand, as he looked her deeply in those blue eyes. "Its time, I want to do it right this time since this will be the last time we will be doing this." Luke said as he kissed the ring on Lorelai's finger.

Lorelai smiled once again realizing how much she loved Luke. They entered the large room with dozens of people already inside, both of them struggling to find a familiar face in the crowd.

"Lorelai" they heard someone call out, turning to see Emily and Richard approaching them.

They met near the entry and greeted each other. Luke shook Richards hand as Lorelai acknowledged Emily.

"So has the guest of honor arrived yet?" Lorelai asked looking around for Rory.

"Rory and Logan will arrive in good time," pulling Lorelai aside, "So is Christopher still coming?" she asked.

"Last I checked." Lorelai said looking nervous. "Rory said he called a few days ago."

"Oh, okay," Emily said turning back to join the men, Lorelai followed.

"So how are you two going then," Emily asked.

"Actually Mom, Dad we have some news," Lorelai held up her hand to show them the engagement ring.

Emily and Richard were more surprised than shocked as they looked at the ring, then the happy couple as Luke put is arm around Lorelai's waist.

"Luke asked me a few days ago." Lorelai said beaming.

Emily was lost for words and welcomed the interruption from Richard. "Well congratulations Luke," Shaking his hand again, this time with both of his.

"Best wishes Lorelai." Emily added reaching out to gently hug her daughter, something Lorelai was not prepared for.

Lorelai was now almost in tears as she accepted the hug. "Thanks Mom."

"Well that's enough we don't want to make a scene." Emily said pulling back to wipe the tears from her eyes.

The four adults looked at each other for a moment before Richard broke the silence. "So drinks then?"

A waiter came by with a try of Champaign as they each took a glass Richard offered a toast. "To Lorelai and Luke." He said lifting his glass.

They toasted before taking a drink, Luke not minding the Champaign on this occasion as he put is hand on the small of Lorelai's back.

"So has a date been set and please don't say you eloped again, I don't think I could take that again" Emily said with her usual dry humor.

"No date yet but I'm not in a hurry this time." Lorelai said putting down her now empty glass.

"Well any wedding needs at least six month to be planned properly." Emily said in her usual mother knows best voice.

Lorelai made no comment as they changed the topic and chatted about the diner and Inn, Lorelai avoiding any more wedding talk, she welcomed the sight of her daughter entering the room a short time later with Logan. Lorelai now just had to wonder if he had asked for Rory's hand yet. They hugged, no ring or tears it was a good sign it had not happened yet.

"So how you feeling kid?" Lorelai asked as they hugged.

"Relieved but nervous, still waiting my next rejection letter." Rory said with candour.

"You'll get the job you want babe, just be patient, good things come to those who wait." Lorelai said.

Rory noticed the ring. "You're wearing the ring so…"

"Yes I told my parents, they seem to be happy and we had a toast just now." Lorelai said. "But this is your night."

Just then Lorelai's phone rang, checking the caller ID she excused herself and pulled Luke outside with her as they left the room. "Hi Chris, where are you?"

Luke looked on straitening his jacket as Lorelai talked for a few seconds before hanging up when they say him.

"There you are." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Lor," Chris said closing his phone.

Luke watched as Chris without hesitation lent in to kiss Lorelai on her cheek before quickly pulling back.

"Christopher," Luke said reaching out to shake hands with him.

They sheepishly pulled away from each other when done.

"So you're looking good, how's Gigi doing?" Lorelai asked trying to lighten the tension in the air.

"She's with her grandmother tonight," Chris said, "How's the graduate of ours?" he asked.

"Oh, she's excited. She's good. She's excited." Lorelai said nervously.

"Yeah? And you?" Chris asked

"I'm excited, sad, and nostalgic. Terrified. Logan asked my permission to ask her to marry him." She said without stopping.

"What?" Chris questioned with a confused look.

"Yeah. I know. I mean he hasn't done it yet, you know so maybe he'll back out, but he definitely asked." Lorelai said as Luke stepped up to be beside Lorelai.

"Wow." Chris responded.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"She's so young." Was all Chris could think to add.

"I know." Lorelai replied.

"So what did you say?" Chris asked.

"I told him he could ask her." She said. "I mean who would say no. One minute we are having a late breakfast in bed then Logan knocks on the door and well you know the rest.

"Right. Yeah." Chris returned this time more aware Luke was there with Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at Luke then back to Chris. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I'm just letting it sink in. You know, you hear about people asking the father. Not that you don't deserve to be asked, you do. Its just more stuff I've missed." Chris said as he avoided looking at Luke.

Lorelai held Luke's hand as she looked at Chris, "We're gonna figure out this out, the three of us, this whole divorced-parenting thing eventually. Luke has the same dealing with Anna, not that they were married…"

"Yes we want you to be a part of Rory's life Christopher." Luke added cutting Lorelai off.

"Lor?" Chris asked seeing the ring.

Lorelai holding her hand out again. "Yes Luke proposed and…"

Chris was silenced for a few moments. "It's good, no surprise given how things ended for us. I hope you're happy Lorelai."

"Very," She said, there was silence for a few moments before Lorelai spoke again, "Okay we better get in there."

Luke and Lorelai turned and went back in, Chris following a few moments later.

--

A short time later the room was busy again, Emily going on about this being a Huntzberger and Richard still caught off guard like most of the room when Lorelai's phone rang.

"Hi, hon." She said.

Emily tried to but in, "Is that Rory? Did she say yes?"

Lorelai brushed her aside going over to Luke and Chris, "Hey, its Rory. Do you want to come?" She asked bother guys.

Both turned her down. "No you go." Luke said waving Lorelai off before they both realised they were now standing there together.

"How about another drink?" Luke asked.

"I think I need something more than the Champaign," Chris said as they made their way to the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks." Chris said turning to Luke.

"Make that two." Luke not one for hard liquor felt this was an exceptional situation.

The two men didn't say anything, ordering a second round before Luke spoke. "I'm sorry I hit you, both times." He said. "I have no excuse I was upset, not that is any reason to hit anyone but it is what it is. I'm sorry." Luke finished off his second round.

Chris quickly downed his as he ordered a third for them. "You had ever right, I was an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking that night, Lorelai looked lonely, I'm not using that as an excuse and she's not to blame. I now know we both did a stupid thing that night and well I'm sorry it happened." Chris picked up his refreshed glass, taking a drink.

Both men looked at each other, seemingly coming to an understanding to put the past behind them.

"So I hear your daughter is at a science camp." Chris asked, Luke smiled as he talked about April the two joined shortly after by Richard as they waited for Lorelai and Rory's return.

--

Lorelai pulled up at the house and shut off the engine before killing the lights, she looked over to the slumbering Luke in the passengers seat. He had one too many drinks with her father and Chris during the party but knew his limit having Lorelai drive them home.

Lorelai put her hand on Luke's cheek, brushing the fresh stubble just appearing after his shave just a few hours ago. "Sweetie time to wake up," She said leaning in close to him.

Luke started to stir, "Where, are we home," He said opening his eyes.

"Yes Hon and you'll need to get yourself inside I don't want you to sleep here tonight, Babette might claim you." She joked.

"I'm moving." Luke said opening his door before taking off his safety belt.

Lorelai locked up the Jeep and helped Luke into the house, "You go strait up to bed, I'll being you some water." Lorelai said patting him on the back.

About fifteen minutes later they were just settling in bed, Luke in a t-shirt and boxers, Lorelai put on a short sleeveless nightgown, as it was too warm for flannel.

"Sorry again for leaving you, Rory needed a talk." Lorelai said moving closer to a semi-conscious Luke.

Luke made some incoherent grunts as he barely moved Lorelai now holding on to his arm as she rested next to him she put her leg over his.

"Well talk in the morning," Lorelai said as she kissed Luke on his forehead.

--

Luke awoke with a hangover and slight headache. They had shifted during the night, Lorelai face down with Luke's arm on her back. Luke slowly got up making sure not to disturb Lorelai as he went to the bathroom.

Closing the door Luke turned on the light and looking in the mirror, "Never again," he said to the unrecognisable mess staring back at him. Luke never liked the hard liquor and at this moment knew why, at least now he had Lorelai to take care of him. A smile came across his face with this realisation.

Splashing water on his face didn't do much for the hangover so finding some aspirin he downed it before he stripped off to take a quick shower. A few minutes of hot water running down his head and back helped with his headache. Luke shut off the water just as he heard his favourite brunette enter the room.

Lorelai pouted for a moment, "And I was just about to join you," she said with a smile coming over to give Luke is morning kiss.

"I can turn the water back on," Luke said pulling her closer.

They kissed again, "I like that but don't you have to open the diner this morning?"

Luke stepped back into the shower holding Lorelai as they kissed. "They eat too much, let them wait."

"Taylor might pull your business license." Lorelai said running her hand down his chest.

Luke pulled back for a second, "If you want this continue please don't mention that name again!"

Lorelai nodded and smiled as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, Luke groaned as Lorelai flicked her thumb over the head. Kissing Luke's chest and stomach she lowered herself to the floor and knelt before him, tasting his length Lorelai began to draw Luke fully into her mouth. Luke watched at they locked eyes he brushed a few stray hairs off her face and tucked them behind her ears as she moved.

Luke's headache was now gone as he helped Lorelai out of her clothes, changing positions he bent down to kiss Lorelai as she rose. Finding her hot centre he kissed Lorelai hard lowering her panties before she stepped out of them and turned the water on. Lorelai braced her self against the shower walls before placing her right leg over Luke's shoulder opening herself up to Luke's waiting tongue.

Lorelai moaned as Luke found her clit running his tongue over the folds and lapped up the water running between her legs. Luke squeezed Lorelai's butt with both hands before standing to meet Lorelai's lips with his. Pressing Lorelai to the wall he lifted her leg to wrap it around his, Lorelai could feel his length pressing on her opening as it slid along her folds.

"Inside, now," Lorelai begged as her hand moved between them, Luke lifted Lorelai up as she held the hard length, sliding down the shaft Lorelai moaned again taking him fully in to her waiting centre. Lorelai held Luke's neck as they moved together towards their climax.

Luke took Lorelai's hands pressing her against the wall as they kissed, Lorelai's legs wrapped around Luke's waist to hold on to him her walls clamped down on his throbbing length as Luke released deep inside off Lorelai. Luke falling against the wall pining Lorelai to the tiles as they found their footing, Lorelai kept Luke inside as she put her feet on the floor again.

Eventually they parted, "We're bad for the environment when it comes to show." Luke panted as they began to wash each other off.

"I won't tell Al Gore if you don't." Lorelai said smiling as she rinsed her hair.

TBC…

_A/N__Yes I know some of it was lifted from the scene that aired but I felt it worked so left it the same._


	21. Chapter 21 – The Graduation

_Feedback is welcomed_

**Chapter 21 – The Graduation**

"Stop blowing," Luke said looking at the brunette between his legs.

Lorelai looked up and smiled. "But they won't dry if I stop," bending she puckered up again to blow her breath over his toes. Satisfied she sat up, "All done!" Lorelai exclaimed admiring her handy work.

"Did you really have to do that?" Luke asked as Lorelai moved to the head of the bed and into Luke's waiting embrace again.

"It's fun and a little naughty," Lorelai said kissing Luke on the lips.

Luke looked again at the pink nail polish on his toes in the morning light. "Good thing I'll be wearing shoes all day then," kissing Lorelai back.

Lorelai moved to straddle Luke's lap, his left leg still bent at the knee Lorelai slid on to Luke's growing erection, "Do we have time?" Luke asked as Lorelai began kissing his bare chest.

"Plenty, Rory's graduation ceremony isn't until one," Lorelai made her way to the drawstring on his track pants.

Shifting of Luke she took it in her teeth pulling the bow loose, she nuzzled the hair normally covered by his pants, trying to force her nose under the elastic. Frustrated Luke lifted himself and pushed down his pants quickly tossing the off the bed as Lorelai sat up on her legs.

Once his legs were free Luke went to Lorelai, taking hold he turned the tables pinning Lorelai to the bed with his weight. "My turn," Luke said as they continued to kiss.

Luke moved down to between her legs, he could feel her heat already coming from between her thighs. He could see how wet her pubic hair was and even smelt how ready she was. To Lorelai's disappointment Lorelai avoided her waiting sex moving to her thigh, kissing the soft inner flesh as he moved further away from her, ending at her toes.

Luke picked up the nail polish Lorelai had sat on the wooden rail at the end of the bed. "I told you, my turn," Luke took one of the throw pillows from the foot of the bed, placing it in his lap covering his arousal before he placed Lorelai right foot on top.

Luke opened the nail polish. "Can you do something for me?" he asked in a quite voice.

Lorelai nodding in response, "Anything."

"Touch yourself." Luke instructed. "Slowly."

Lorelai's eyes lit up at the request, she started to brush her breast, the nipple clear thought the old flannel shirt. Before long Lorelai had opened front, one button at a time, folding back the blue material to better massage her breast. She moaned at the touch of her had, knowing Luke was enjoying the show.

"Lower," Luke instructed again.

Lorelai moved down her near flat stomach to place her hand over her opening, she rubbed for s few seconds before lifting her fingers to smell them, closing her eyes she smiled before placing her fingers back between her legs.

Luke picked up Lorelai's foot blowing on it was Lorelai moved one finger inside her opening, moaning loudly Lorelai arched her back as she moved inside her opening, knowing from many lowly months of marriage just how to pleasure herself when she was not satisfied.

Luke changed feet and steadied Lorelai as she moved faster. "Lorelai!" He said calming her down, "Don't move so much."

Lorelai opened her eyes and focused on Luke, she slowed down obeying Luke but also wanting to prolong the situation.

As Luke about finishing the last of her toes Lorelai used her thumb to rub her clit, small circles she pushed harder before parting her folds once again as she slipped one, two then three fingers inside her opening.

It wasn't long before she could feel herself coming close to the apex of her orgasm, closing her eyes as Luke blow his warm breath across he toes she released, a series of spasms went through her body before she went limp.

Opening her eyes Lorelai looked at Luke. "You're the greatest lover, just touching my feet and I come," smiling at Luke Lorelai lifted her leg to inspect the work, "Nice job, on both accounts."

--

Luke hung up the cordless phone and put in on the table as Lorelai entered the kitchen. "That was April, she sends her love."

"That's nice she called," Lorelai said sitting at the table with her coffee waiting for her.

"We were just discussing the revised plans for her visit in a couple of months after science camp." Luke said tending to Lorelai's breakfast, putting it on a plate her placed it in front of Lorelai before sitting to finish his grapefruit half.

Lorelai nodding as she began breakfast.

"Well she'll be here in the first week of August and she'll let us know the date of her flight when she does." Luke said taking a spoon full of the fruit.

"So have you thought about the boat trip or did you just want to hang out on the Hollow while she visits?" Lorelai asked getting stuck into her eggs.

"I was thinking it would be nice if April was her for our wedding," Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai was caught off guard, they had not really talked about a wedding date yet since it had only been a week since the proposal and it was not public knowledge yet. They had agreed to keep the ring hidden from townies, Lorelai switching finger when outside the safety of their house.

"That's soon?" Lorelai asked noticing Luke's face change. "Can we do that, I mean I love it and I want to make it legal but can we pull off a wedding in less than three months?"

"Well I've had some thoughts on the subject, if you'd like to hear them?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Of course I want to hear them. I want to do this right this time and that means doing all the plans with you."

"Okay, at first I thought of something at the Dragonfly but you have weddings there every other week so it might not be very original or personal. So then I thought the town square but I hate the idea of half the town watching us kiss and it might be a bit big so what if we have it out on the front lawn here?" Luke said.

"That sounds like a great plan, I agree with the other and I want you to be comfortable as this is for the both of us and I want you to enjoy the day and not feel like you're on show for the town." Lorelai said.

Luke laid out his ideas. "So I was thinking small, just family and a few close friends, I can spurs up the chuppah and fix Gilbert again, mow and trim the sorry excuse for a lawn over the summer, maybe do some other yard work to make it look perfect. And on the day we can put up some tents incase it rains or is too hot."

Lorelai put down her fork down and looked at Luke, "We can do this," she said with a smile.

"We can," Luke agreed.

"But we'll need help." Lorelai said picking up a piece of toast.

Luke looked up from his breakfast, "From whom?" He asked.

"If we keep it small them maybe Sookie and just a few townies. Kirk could do the drinks like he did for Lane's wedding." She explained.

"Okay but I don't want any one there if I don't know their last name," Luke said with a grin.

Lorelai smiled, "Agreed! So I'll make a list and we can veto anyone we don't agree on."

"We can do that," Luke stood to clear his plate. "What time did you say we needed to be there?"

"Eleven should be early enough." Lorelai said finished her plate. "Did you need to go to the diner today?"

"No Ceaser and Zach are taking care of it for the whole day so I don't have to go in until tomorrow morning." Luke said as he washed the dishes.

Lorelai stood and handed Luke her plate. "Hey is this going to be weird, today, with Christopher there?" filling her cup Lorelai turned back to Luke.

"Lorelai we just saw him two nights ago," Luke said as he cleaned.

"I know but it feels weird, sorry again for leaving you there with Chris and my parents." Lorelai said.

"Actually I talked to Chris while you were gone and I think things are better there, from what I can remember after the hangover." Luke said wiping his hands as he turned to look at Lorelai.

"Really?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Yes, he explained his position and how things happened. We shook hands, it was all very civilised." Lorelai listened intently. "I don't think we'll be drinking buddies again any time soon but I think we came to an understanding."

"Okay as long as it was good." Lorelai said warily.

"It really was, besides he paid for Rory's last year at Yale and he is her father so I guess he deserves to go to at least one of Rory's graduations." Luke said honestly as he clean up the breakfast mess.

Lorelai gave Luke a quick peck on the lips. "You now how much I love you right now." She kissed Luke again. "I'm going up to have my shower, you want to join me so I can show you how much?" she said with an awkward wink.

"You go up and get wet, I'll join you soon," Luke said with a smirk to his smile knowing what he said.

"Dirty!" Lorelai said, "And FYI I'm already wet," she added turning and leaving the room.

Luke shook his head and smiled he managed to finish the cleaning in record time before running to join Lorelai.

--

Luke straitened his tie again as they walked along the cabal stone path. "I feel strange," he said.

"Maybe it's the pink toe polish?" Lorelai joked. "You really should have your nails done as well," holding up he hand.

"Thanks for the fashion advice," Luke said dryly.

Lorelai turned to Luke as they stopped under some shade, "Here let me," she said fixing the Windsor knot in his tie. "There all better," she kissed him on the lips with a quick peck, "And this tie is really working for you, I told you it would bring out the blue in your eyes."

"Thanks for getting it again, you know how much I hate shopping," Luke said as they began to walk again.

"Well I had to get you something nice for your fortieth birthday, it was either this or socks," Lorelai joked.

They held hands as they walked, Luke looked over to Lorelai again. "And can I say how good you are looking, the pink is good on you," He lent in close to Lorelai, "Can't wait to undress you when we get home."

Lorelai blushed and held his hand tighter, "You know you are the sexiest man alive."

"What about Bono?" Luke asked.

Lorelai giggled, "No contest, he might beat you in the singing department though."

"Nice to know he's good for something," Luke joked back. "By the way good choice going with the wedges, heels would never work around here,"

Luke looked down at his shoes, "I feel like people are staring at my feet."

"That cause I told them what I did!" She said looking down as well.

"Geez thanks, hope you're not planning on telling you parents as well." Luke joked as they rounded to corner to see Emily and Richard waiting with a group of people.

--

The ceremony is about to get under way. Lorelai, Luke, Emily and Richard are finding their seats while Christopher is late. Emily badgered Luke and Lorelai about the proposal from Logan but Lorelai didn't know any more than she was telling before Richard encourage her to stop. Of course then the topic switched to the seats if they should move to get a closer view before Christopher arrived to take his seat next to Luke. The two men making eye contact as he sat down and apologised for being late.

"You're not late. The ceremony is starting late, of course, after Lorelai drove us like cattle to get here." Emily said sarcastically.

Lorelai asked Chris, "What do you think. Are these seats okay, or do you think we should look for better ones?"

"These seem great," Chris responded.

Lorelai giggled, "Really? Because that lady has long hair, and if a breeze blows up, it might…"

Richard cut her off, "Lorelai, Lorelai, the seats are perfect."

"All righty." Lorelai responded.

"Tell you what I can go take some pictures closer to the stage if you like Lorelai?" Luke said rubbing her leg.

"No it's okay I guess we can pay for the official photos." Lorelai said smiling and putting her hand on his.

"Don't forget the whole thing is being videoed, they now send out a copy to the graduating class on DVD." Richard marvelled.

"It has sure changed since my day," Lorelai joked.

"You graduated five years ago Lorelai," Emily chimed in.

"But it's still changed, I remember the trouble you went to hiring Raul." Lorelai smiled and turned to Luke, "I'll have to show you the tape when we get home."

"Can't wait," Luke said as they shared a quick kiss, seemingly forgetting Chris sitting next to them.

Chris clearing his throat, "So any answer from Rory?"

"Not yet." Lorelai said breaking away from Luke's gaze.

"Apparently Lorelai has decided to invoke the "don't ask, don't tell" rule." Emily said again with sarcasms. "What do you think Luke?"

Well Um…" Luke said before Lorelai cut him off.

"Oh Mom please don't bring Luke into this," she said wanting the topic to be dropped.

A short time later the ceremony was underway, "You ready to be parents of a Yale graduate?" Lorelai said leaning across Luke to Christopher.

"I already got the bumper sticker picked out." Chris joked back to Luke annoyance.

Emily still would not let the pending engagement of Rory drop, "Just so you know, I read in the New York Times that people are getting married younger and younger these days."

"Well the good news is, if it was in the New York Times, Rory saw it and filed it away." Lorelai joked back then noticed her mother moving in the chair. "What's wrong?"

"This chair is faulty. Every time I lean from one side to the other, I almost slide off." Emily said.

Lorelai offered to switch seats before Richard cut in. "Now Lorelai, you don't need to switch. Emily, your chair's fine. Just don't lean."

But Emily was not done, "I have to lean. This woman keeps rocking back and forth. It's like sitting behind Ray Charles." She joked.

Finally a name they all recognised, Paris Eustace Geller was called. "Oh, Paris!" Lorelai said as they clapped.

"I'm just saying you have pull. Use it. That's what parenting is." Emily said as if Rory was still a teenager.

Lorelai tried to ignore her mother, "Don't know if her family is here, I'm gonna take a picture for Rory."

"She looks up to you, and when a child looks up to you and has a difficult decision to make, you tell her what to do." Emily continued.

"That's not how I do it." Lorelai said

Emily tried to go on, "So you're just content…"

Before Richard cut in. "Emily, please. Rory is next."

Lorelai turned to Luke, "Honey, tell me what time it is. I told everyone I'd notice the exact time so that when we do the re-enactment they would have the…"

Richard cut in again, "Lorelai, I will note the time. I will take the photo. You just sit there and enjoy your daughter's graduation from Yale. This is as much your moment as Rory's. Enjoy it."

Finally the name they had been waiting all day to hear was called out, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

Lorelai smiled as Rory crossed the stage to get her diploma, "Yay, Rory!" she yelled as she stood and started clapping. Rory looked over to see Lorelai, Luke and Chris clapping as she left the stage.

Later Lorelai and the older adults were walking to meet Rory for photos.

"It's a shame Lane, Zach and a few of Rory's other friends couldn't come," Luke said.

"You're just lucky I talked Kirk out of getting you to wear a wireless camera to send this over the Internet live for the town to watch." Lorelai said as she hugged Luke's arm.

"Mom!" Rory called as they came into site, "I did it!" she said holding up the diploma.

"We saw, Luke cried again." Lorelai joked.

Tuning to Chris, "They never let go of that since Chilton."

"Luke, Dad look." Showing them the diploma as she stood between the men.

"Time for photos." Lorelai called as she snapped a candid one of three of them.

"Okay Lor let me, you go stand with Emily and Richard while us guys stand back." Chris took the camera as they set up for the shot.

He took several shots before having Luke join the group. Then it was his turn, Luke talking the camera to take a picture for Rory with her parents and grand parents then just parents. They ended up taking dozens of pictures before Rory excused her self.

"I hate this." Lorelai said as Luke held her waist. "I think she's going to turn him down." She whispered to Luke as the watched Rory walk off with Logan.

--

Later that night Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch after dinner, Lorelai balancing the white laptop on her leg as they viewed the pictures she had just uploaded from the camera.

"Lorelai why did you pick me?" Luke asked as they looked at a picture with just Rory, and her parents.

Lorelai was puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"You left me than married him, then you come back I just want to know why?" Luke said quietly but sounding saddened.

"Luke what is going on?" Lorelai asked closing the computer and sitting it on the coffee table.

"Do you love him?" Luke asked.

Lorelai touched Luke's arm, "Yes, but I told you I never loved him like I love you."

"What does that mean?" Luke asked clearly confused.

Lorelai tried to explain, "Luke I will always love Chris, he's Rory's father and nothing will change that. But I'm in love with you and that never happened with Chris. No matter how much I may have wanted it over the years I just never felt the same way about anyone since we got together." she said trying to get close to Luke.

"How do I know you won't change you mind again?" Luke asked needing to get things settled in his mind.

"Luke I don't know how I can get you to trust me after what I put you through. I made a stupid mistake. I don't know if there is anymore I can say, what do you want to hear?" She asked.

"Lorelai I've lost so many people in my life and yes I know I'm partly to blame for most of it. I just need to know we're doing the right thing, I look at those photos and how you acted around him today and he just seems so right for you."

Lorelai was taken back to the moment in the supermarket from almost a year before, "Luke, yes on paper we are a match but what looks good on paper doesn't come into when the heart is involved. It never felt right with him. It was took much work and I was only kidding myself thinking we could make it work no matter how long we stayed married. I do love him but I'm in love with you." Touching his shoulder. "I love your old truck. I love the tiny, some would say romantic apartment. I love how you have no grand business plans beyond opening the dinner in the morning. I love your fascination with flannel and I love how you make me feel."

Luke looked at Lorelai as a tear rolled down her cheek, using his thumb he whipped it away, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to loose you again."

"You're jealous and insecure, I love that as well." She joked. "Luke I know you'll probably always hate what I had with Chris and I applaud you for not knocking Chris out sometimes, but you know there is one other thing that is better about you."

"What's that?" Luke asked with a relieved smile.

"You're bigger." She said with a smile.

"What are you talking about, I stood next to him today and we're both about the same height…"

Lorelai cut Luke off, "No Luke." Pausing, "You're 'bigger' than him." She lifted her eyebrows.

Luke took a couple of seconds to get what Lorelai was saying. "Oh." He said as it came clear. "Really?" Luke said in that trademark tone that is not meant to quest her judgement.

Lorelai giggled as she lent in to kiss Luke. "Come on lets get you to bed, you've got to get up early to open your diner."

Luke smiled as he took Lorelai's hand to pull him up, "You know when we're married it will be your diner as well," Luke said.

"See another thing I love about you, I get to have my very own Luke's diner, no other man can offer me that." Lorelai giggled turning out the lights.

"If only I had known how easy you were all those years ago." Luke joked taking Lorelai's hand once again as they climbed the stairs.

"Hey can I get the ruler out to make sure I made the right choice?" Lorelai joked as they turned on the landing.

"Not if you expect to get lucky tonight." Luke returned.

TBC…

A/N Yes I used a lot of the graduation but again the lines worked with a bit of tweaking to add Luke into the mix.


	22. Chapter 22 – Up All Night with Luke!

_Feedback is welcomed_

**Chapter 22 – Up All Night with Luke!**

"Honey we're home," Lorelai called as she entered the house quickly followed by Rory.

Luke stirred from his slumber on the couch. "I'm awake." He said yawning.

Lorelai put her jacket over the banister and hung up her bag before finding a seat on Luke's lap and hugging Luke. "We have some big news."

"Do you have to tell me while in my lap?" Luke asked trying to sit up some more.

"Yes it's fun." Lorelai said as Rory came back from her room.

"Okay daughter in the house." Rory joked taking a seat on the armchair near the stairs.

Lorelai moved off Luke against her will as Luke sat up strait. "I hear you have some news?" Luke asked.

"Yes big news, great news, sad news." Lorelai rambled.

"Okay I'm confused." Luke remarked.

"I have a job!" Rory said, "Covering the Barack Obama campaign!"

"Well that's fantastic." Luke said turning to Lorelai who looked a little sad. "What's the problem then?"

"I leave in three days and don't know how long I'll be gone." Rory informed Luke.

Luke looked to Lorelai then back to Rory, "And you're okay with this," He asked Rory.

"I'm fine, a little scared but I think you might need to keep an eye on Mom for me," Rory said getting up, "I'm off to bed,"

Lorelai leapt to her feel to hug Rory, "Night Hon," she said squeezing her daughter tight.

Rory looked over Lorelai's shoulder at Luke, "See what I mean," she said dryly.

Luke stood to join them, "We'll miss you Rory," he said hugging them both from Lorelai's back,"

"Not you too," Rory said.

--

The next morning Lorelai was dressed for the day, she came down the stairs to join Luke before her had to go to work. Going strait to the coffee machine Lorelai poured herself a cup of the dark liquid.

As Lorelai reached up for the apple Pop-tarts Luke noticed what she was wearing. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Pop-tarts." She said opening the box.

"First I have breakfast for you but that's not what I'm talking about," He said looking at her low-cut jeans and short t-shirt showing of just a hint of midriff.

Lorelai smiled and turned around, "You never complained about these jeans before," she said.

"The jeans are great but it's the red g-string and short top I'd prefer you didn't wear around for the whole town to see." Luke said politely as he gathered his wallet and keys.

"So you off then," Lorelai said sipping her coffee.

Luke put his wallet in his back pocket as he stepped over to the table, "I'll be at the diner until six finalising plans for the surprise p-a-r-t-y," he whispered.

"No need to spell it out she left early to visit Lane and if she can't spell party then we paid way to much for Yale. Speaking of, do we have time now for it now? Rory's going in two days," She reminded Luke.

"Don't worry about that I'll get everything ready, you just spend some time with Rory. Go shopping at the mall or see a crappy movie." Luke said as he lent down to kiss Lorelai on the lips.

"You are my knight in shinny flannel!" Lorelai said with joy, "We'll be by later for coffee."

"Can't wait," Luke turned to leave, "And please put on a longer top, I don't want any of the other guys in town to get the wrong idea." Luke said with a smirk.

"Don't worry babe, for your eye's my 007, and I mean double O seven," she said with a wink. Luke chuckled as he left the house.

--

The Gilmore girls walked down the street arms linked when they came upon Babette and Miss Party just outside Luke's. They were smiling and looked as if they knew something.

"Morning Girls, and how is the graduate." Babette asked, "Do you feel any different doll."

"Not sure yet, still getting use to no more school," Rory said.

"You look different, bigger," Miss Patty said.

"Yes bigger. Nice earrings by the way," Babette added.

"Thanks, they were a graduation gift from Luke," Rory smiled.

"We heard he picked up something from his sisters," Miss Patty said.

"Lets have a better look at them doll," Babette asked as Rory cleared the hair from her ear to show off them off. "They are beautiful." She cooed.

"Luke has good taste," Miss Patty grinned at Rory then through the window to Luke ten to Lorelai.

Kirk walked up to the group and tried to pass the ladies blocking the side walk. "Excuse me Ladies I'm meeting Lulu in the diner and…"

"Sorry Kirk. Well ladies we are just going to Luke's for coffee so…" Lorelai said trying to get away.

"So when did he give them to you?" Miss Patty asked.

"Monday morning over breakfast, before we left for graduation," Rory let slip.

"Oh yes Luke went too didn't he," Miss Patty said with a smile, "That must have been nice," she added with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Luke's been around a lot of late. How are things going with him?" Babette asked Lorelai.

"Things are fine, we're friends again," Lorelai said smiling at the ladies.

"Un ha," They both said.

Lorelai tried to ward off the speculation, "Just fixing a few things that broke in the time we we're apart," she said working her way with Rory past them.

"I heard Gypsy say he did a great job bringing you Jeep back to life. Has he ever thought of opening a garage? I have a few idea I would like to talk to him about." Kirk said in his usual tone.

"No Luke's happy flipping burgers and servicing me," Lorelai said with a smile as Lorelai and Rory stepped away from the group so they could enter the diner.

Once inside they quickly sat before Lorelai turned to Rory, "Stupid nosey town, don't they have a life. I can't wait for cinema to open again." Lorelai said tied of the town's speciation.

Luke joined them on the other side on the counter.

"Why don't you two just tell them, then they'll be happy and leave you alone," Rory said looking at her mother then Luke, "You don't know, it might work?"

"Aw Hon I don't think it will," Lorelai told her daughter, "See then they'll ask when the wedding is, once that's sorted they'll be on to us about babies, it's a never ending story!"

"Okay so I guess you won't be staying for lunch then?" Luke said in his usual dry tone.

"No we can't, we're going to the mall. Do you know where we can get a laptop car adapter?" Lorelai said wanting to kiss Luke.

"Can't help you there," Handing the ladies their coffees he lent in to whisper, "I'll see you later tonight then."

The girls got up to leave, "Sorry again about having to cancel the party Luke," Rory said, over heard by the ladies at the nearby table.

"No party?" Kirk said with a sad face.

"Why no party?" Babette asked.

Lorelai looked at the ladies, "Oh ho, it's good news. Someone got a job," She said pointing to Rory.

"What job?" Lulu asked.

Rory spoke up, "I'm gonna be a reporter for an online magazine."

"Oh it's better than that -- she's going to Iowa, and she's gonna be on the campaign bus with Barack Obama." Lorelai added.

There were blank looks and silence from Kirk, Lulu, Babette and Miss Patty so the girls put on a quick graduation show before leaving

--

"You're working too hard," Lorelai said as she lay in bed with the phone to her ear.

"It's for Rory," Luke sewing while her used his elbow to hold the phone up.

"I know but how are we going to enjoy it if you're slumped over a chair, exhausted from all the late hours?" Lorelai said, "That's it I'm coming over!"

"No you need your rest, I promises to get to bed soon, I'm almost done," Luke lied as he looked at the mountain of material covering the counter.

Lorelai tried again. "But Luke…"

"No, it's final. I'll finish up soon and get to bed, remember avoid the town square until lunch time, we'll be waiting," Luke said before adding, "Love you, now get some sleep!" before hanging the phone back up on the diner wall.

Lorelai put her cordless phone back in it's holder and tried to get to sleep, it was past midnight and she knew she had a long day tomorrow, her last with Rory in what could be months. Turning in her bed she tried again, closing her eyes but all she could see was this sweet man working hard to make her daughter happy.

Getting up Lorelai slipped on her hoodie and went down stairs, standing for a moment she looked at Rory before entering the room. She was so proud of all her daughter had done and imagined what life held for her. Sitting on the bed she straitened the covers as she imagined he life without Rory. She knew Rory would call most days an email plus with their new laptops they could even video-conference but would it be enough she wondered tearing up at the felling of loss.

Whipping the tears from her face Lorelai got up taking one last look she grabbed her sneakers and keys before leaving the house.

--

A few minutes later she saw the familiar lights from the diner and the man she loved buried is material, coming to the door she knocked.

Luke half asleep looked up, taking a moment to realise who was at the door. "Lorelai?" He said making is way through he material. "What are you doing here? I told you I can handle it," Luke said letting Lorelai in.

Lorelai embraced Luke and looked at the circles under his eyes, "Oh honey you look awful, lets get you to bed," she said turning towards the apartment stairs.

"I can't it's going to rain tomorrow and I need to get this done," Luke said trying to break away.

"There was nothing on the news about rain," Lorelai said following Luke behind the counter.

"Babette's ankles," Luke explained, "Apparently they swell up when it rains."

"I've seen that," Lorelai said, "So how can I help?" she asked.

"By going back to bed," Luke said but he knew it was a battle he would not win.

"Not while you're still up mister," She said giving him a quick kiss.

Luke and Lorelai set about sewing in silence before Luke turned to Lorelai, "Thanks," Luke said in a sweet tone that could make Lorelai heart melt.

She squeezed his hand before going back to sewing, to one domestic chore she knew well.

Several hours later they were finishing the last few stitches, "There! All done!" Lorelai said, "Lets get you to bed!"

"I'll walk you home," Luke yawned covering his mouth with one hand.

"No I'll stay here, if that's okay?" Lorelai asked taking his hand.

"But Rory's expecting you…" Luke began to say.

"Luke she's a bug girl, I'll call her first thing and tell her I'm bringing her breakfast, if you can make it? Lorelai asked.

Luke looked back too tired to argue the sleeping arrangements and liked the idea of Lorelai staying over, "Okay it's a deal but we need to get strait to sleep."

"Thank you babe," Lorelai said as she hugged Luke and felt something pressing her thigh.

Parting slightly she looked down, "I thought you wanted to sleep?"

Luke was confused at first then chuckled as he reached into his pocket, "I was going to give you this later," he said pulling out the long pink box.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked opening the box and gushing, "Oh my, it's pretty," she remarked.

"Here," Luke said taking the necklace and helping Lorelai try it on.

Lorelai looked at the necklace using the glass on the food cabinet next to the stairs, Luke standing behind her as he held Lorelai's waist. "Looks good on you," Luke said with a grin, "Come on lets get some sleep." guiding Lorelai to the stairs.

TBC…

_A/N next update soon..._


	23. Chapter 23 – Bon Voyage Party

_Feedback is welcomed_

**Chapter 23 – Bon Voyage Party**

"You look very pleased with yourself mister," Lorelai said lying on her side spooning Luke she buried her head back into the pillow.

"I aim to please," Luke said as he pulled his still hard length out of Lorelai and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lorelai whimpered with the loss of Luke behind her, "Stay here," she demanded with a pouting voice.

"Can't, the sun will be up soon and you need to go back home," Luke told her, "I'll have a quick shower and no you can't join me. Then I'll cook us breakfast and something you can take Rory.

Lorelai curled up under the sheet again, still coming off her orgasm high, "Okay but I'm going to need a lot of T-L-C when Rory is gone!"

"And I'll be here for you as always," Luke said shutting the door.

After breakfast Lorelai quickly returned home, avoiding any awkward questions from the nosy townies in the early hour. The sun was barely lighting the yard as she managed to avoid Babette and sneak in to the house through the back door.

Lorelai set out the breakfast on a plate for Rory; Luke had also including some extra hash browns and bacon for her, which she ate from the take-out container. Moments later Rory opened her door still dressed in just her pajamas, old bathrobe and fuzzy slippers.

"There you are sleepy head," Lorelai said in an annoyingly bubble tone for this early in the morning.

Rory looked at her mother whipping the sleep from her eyes. "Why are you so cheerful?" Rory asked, "And where did you get all this food?"

"What you're mother the provider has been up for hours preparing you last breakfast under this roof," she said still too cheerful.

Rory picked up one of the to-go cups, "This is from Luke's. You went to Luke's and got us breakfast,"

"And this is a surprise?" Lorelai said, "Since when have I every cooked more than Pop-tarts for breakfast?"

Rory sat at the table at started eating, "What where you doing at Luke's all night then?" she asked catching her mother by surprise.

"How did…" Lorelai began to ask.

"Last night I went to you room when I saw the empty bed I thought you either had been abducted by aliens or you went to see Luke." She said smiling. "Plus there is only one reason you are ever this perky first thing in the morning."

"Okay miss smarty pants, with the fuzzy slippers I went to see Luke want I couldn't sleep but enough of me. We have a big day planned, first Hartford to finish the shopping, then lunch with Luke and the final good byes of family and friends before you go," Lorelai said taking a sip of the coffee.

"It's not like I'll going to war," Rory said finished her piece of bacon, "So when's the party?"

"What party?" Lorelai asked dismissing her question.

"The party the town has been planning probably since I was accepted in to Yale." Rory joked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lorelai said picking up her coffee, "Now I'm having a shower if we want to finish that shopping we better get an early start!"

--

"Glade we found the charger thingy," Rory said looking at some of her purchases.

Lorelai glanced over as she drove the Jeep through town, "And the other stuff?"

"I needed the backup drive, I'm a professional writer and the last thing I need is to loose all my work." Rory protested.

"And…" Lorelai began to say.

"Okay maybe I didn't need the special desk support or digital camera but it will be nice to have proper posture in the long hours I spend on the laptop, and the camera will come in handy to document the events." Rory said as Lorelai stopped the Jeep outside the diner. "It's raining," she noticed.

"Luke said it would, well Babette's ankles were swollen again," Lorelai clarified before they noticed the large tent in the town square. "Look," Lorelai pointed as Jackson and Zach ran towards them with two large umbrellas.

They got out of the Jeep quickly making their was to the shelter with the crowd of townies clapping and cheering loudly. As the clapping stopped Kirk presented Rory with a sash and Taylor made a speech. Luke stayed off to the side as her prepared the grill for cooking.

Lorelai spotted her parents off to the side waiting away from the townies, excusing herself she went to talk to them. "Hey," she said greeting them.

"This is quite a party," Richard commented.

Emily noticing Lorelai's engagement ring on her wrong finger, "Haven't you told them yet?" she asked.

"We will, soon," Lorelai said looking at the ring.

Richard looked around, "Where is Luke then?" he asked.

"Cooking, he should be resting, we were up all night," Lorelai said.

"Really Lorelai…" Emily began to say.

"Oh not, I helped him make the tent," Lorelai said looking around.

"You made this, you know you could have called, I know someone who owns a wedding supplies business and they could have had a proper tent here last night," Richard said in his usual authoritarian voice.

Lorelai shook her head, "Luke started this so it was half done before I found out."

"So Luke planned all this for Rory?" Emily said.

"Yes and if I hadn't gone to the diner last night he would have stayed up all night finishing it," Lorelai glowed talking about Luke.

"He really loves Rory doesn't he?" Emily said looking at the man in the blue cap at the grill.

"Yes he does, he's been like a father to her for the last ten years." Lorelai lost in her own words as she looked at Luke then moved the ring on her finger.

Later in the evening the party was in full swing with dancing and eating, people talking to Rory and having a good time.

Emily walked up to Lorelai waiting in line for food, "Lorelai, we really should be going, but I want to say goodbye to Rory." She said pulling Lorelai away from Luke and the food.

She was still going on about the tennis courts and upgrading the Inn. They would give Lorelai a loan with the usual deal when Lorelai releasing what was going on politely cut her mother off. "Mom, why don't we just talk about it Friday night at dinner?"

Emily was taken back, "Oh, so our Friday-night dinners are going to continue, then?"

"Well, we might as well. I've kind of gotten used to it and I guess you'll want to get to know Luke better," she said smiling back.

"Luke will want to come?" Emily asked.

"I think I can talk him into it." Lorelai said still smiling and looking down.

"All right. That sounds fine. But don't be late and don't wear jeans, either of you." Emily demanded softly.

Lorelai went on the defensive, "When have I ever worn jeans to dinner?" she asked.

"Well I don't know, it could very well be Rory who enforces the dress code. I'm just saying I don't think that jeans are appropriate." Emily said.

"Fine, spandex and a tube top it is." Lorelai joked as Rory and Richard approached, Emily smiling at her daughter.

They said their tearful goodbyes and Rory walked them to their car.

Sookie joined Lorelai, "Their they go," she noticed.

"Yes Rory's just seeing her grandparents off, she'll be right back unless they kidnap her," Lorelai joked.

The two ladies giggled before Sookie noticed the ring on finger and covered her hand, Lorelai looked confused, "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Your ring, you're wearing it in public!" Sookie said making sure no one else had seen it.

"It's okay Sook I think it's time, actually I need to find Luke," Lorelai said looking around.

"I think he went to the diner," Sookie told her friend, "Good luck," she said smiling.

Lorelai passed Kirk complaining his ears had popped and Taylor informed Lorelai that Luke needed to arrange the clean up before spotting Luke in the diner. She walked across the street just as Luke came out.

"Hi," he said, Lorelai noticing Luke was carrying a large bag of charcoal briquettes.

"I think it's time," Lorelai said looking at Luke with a sassy grin.

"Time?" Luke asked as he watched Lorelai getting closer.

Lorelai reached out holing Luke's waist as he dropped the bag of briquettes, spilling the contents on the still wet road. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai as they kissed. Neither noticed the growing number of townies looking there was watching the spectacle.

Luke broke away from her lips, "I think they know," he chuckled as he held her tight, the couple turning to the cheers of the townies.

"Good," she said kissing Luke again, "'Cause I really want to be more affectionate with you in public mister," continuing to kiss Luke while talking, "So expect lots of holding hands in public and kisses over the diner counter in you future."

"I look forward to it," Luke said with a smile. "But first we better get back to the party for your daughter."

Lorelai reluctantly broke contact as Luke bent down to pick up the bag of briquettes before making their way back to the party.

"Well it was about time you made it official," Babette said from the crowd.

"Yeah well…" Lorelai began to say.

"Luke did give you the ring more than a week ago right?" Miss Patty said, not surprising Lorelai.

"I told you they knew," Lorelai slapping Luke's chest.

"We wanted to have some alone time…" Luke said,

Before Lorelai ended his thought, "To get used to it all again."

"So it's going to happen this time?" Gypsy asked.

"When is the wedding day?" Miss Patty asked.

Luke looked at Lorelai before speaking, "We're hopping for sometime in August when April comes to visit."

The crowd let out a combined "Ah" sounding sympathetic to the news.

The gathering was silent for a few moments before Luke spoke, "Okay so who wants some hot dogs or burgers?"

The crowded started to disperse and go back to the party before Lorelai gave Luke a kiss on the cheek. "Okay Hon I need to find Rory, we'll talk later, I'll help you clean up."

"You don't have to, spend time with Rory." Luke said kissing her back.

"I want you to come home with us, spend the night," Lorelai said putting her index finger over Luke's lips, "No arguments."

Luke smiled and nodded, "No arguments here."

--

"You're kidding! They tried that old load trick to get you to come to dinner on Fridays?" Luke asked confirming Lorelai story.

"Yep they want me to put in a spa or tennis court, probably both. I just don't what to take the money but I hate to admit it might be a good idea, the spa but not the tennis court so much. I never really like tennis as a sport or even watching it much but the outfits are cute." Lorelai said resting her head on Luke's chest as her body lay off on an angle, she looked up at the bedroom ceiling.

"What I find amazing is you expect me to got there every week." Luke said running his finger down Lorelai's arm to then link with her fingers.

"I have ways to change your mind," Lorelai said as she took Luke's hand placed it between her legs.

Luke groaned as his had came into contact with her mound, "Geez, you are hot."

Lorelai closed her eye's, "Mmm, and wet."

"Do we have time for this again this morning?" Luke asked checking the bedside clock.

Lorelai rolled over to face Luke, "We'll make the time," she rubbing her self on his hand.

Luke rolled Lorelai over to be on top as they started to kiss, Luke's legs straddled Lorelai's left leg, his hard length pressed her thigh as his thigh continued to rub the throbbing mound at the apex of her legs. They moaned between kisses as Luke moved lower, cupping her breast he took the nipple between his teeth teasing and sucking the skin.

"Oh God." She moaned looking down at Luke then to the ceiling, "I'm so glad you're over that thing about Rory being in the house."

Luke stopped and looked up at Lorelai, "Just keep quite or I'll stop."

"You wouldn't!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke smiled back, "Do you really want to find out?" he asked in a soft tone.

Lorelai shook her head, "I want you to finish what you started Lucas."

"So stay quite this morning and you can be as loud as you like tonight," Luke instructed kissing Lorelai's neck again.

Lorelai moaned, "I'll try but you're making it very hard for me!"

Luke continued kissing Lorelai, moving from her neck to her collarbone and down her chest. He continued to lay kisses down her front to her hot centre lifting Lorelai's right legs and opening her clit up to his lips. Rubbing her leg before placing his arm under her it his hand feeling it's way up to her breasts again. Lorelai could feel Luke's length rubbing her left foot, she used her toes to rub the length in return. She placed his length between the toes, Luke groaning as she squeezed him.

Luke could feel Lorelai's muscles constricting around his fingers as he pulled them out. Luke sat up continuing to straddle Lorelai's left leg, lifted the right one as he knelt over her. Putting his length at her opening and slipped inside the hot centre. Lorelai's leg pressed against Luke's chest as he pushed his full length in using his hips to push forward.

Lorelai moaned as Luke's head found her g-spot while she massaged her clit, rubbing circles over the skin and down her slit touching the length as it drove deeper inside with every stroke.

Luke smiled as they locked eyes Luke looking down as he reached for her hand, Lorelai could see Luke was close, his eye had a certain look which was hard to describe but impossible to miss. Luke could always tell when Lorelai was close as well, her breathing became shorter with every stroke and as her climax came she held Luke tight squeezing the length inside her as it exploded filling her.

Luke pulled out and rolled off Lorelai spent he panted getting his breath back as they linked hands again.

"Was that quite enough for you?" Lorelai asked still panting.

Luke kissed Lorelai's hand, "You were perfect," Luke said as they lay there.

A few minutes passed before and they both started to drift off in the pre-dawn hour before the heard someone calling from down stairs, "Mom you up yet?" Rory yelled. "I'm coming up."

Luke bolted up in the bed covering him self up out of instinct, "I'll be in the shower," he said standing covering his modesty with the boxer short left on the end of the bed.

"Don't, stay. Rory's a big girl she can handle it," Lorelai begged reaching for him.

"She might be able to but in my current state of dress I don't think I would." Luke said quickly making his way to the sanitary of the bathroom.

Lorelai pouted as she got up and slipped on the robe hanging on the end of the bed.

Rory knocked, "You both decent?" she asked tentatively.

"Coast is clear, Luke's in the shower." Lorelai said opening the door.

"I thought I'd give you fare warning," Rory said seeing her mother.

"And Luke appreciates that," Lorelai said smiling.

"Oh no did you just, okay I'm finishing off my packing so I'll see you down stairs dressed in twenty minutes," Rory said leaving the room.

Lorelai giggled as she joined Luke in the shower.

TBC…

_A/N Sorry about any spelling errors, I don't have a beta reader for this fic and I'm not sure how many chapters are left, maybe it will end with Rory leaving or then I could jump a few months to the wedding?_


	24. Chapter 24 – Goodbye Gilmore

**Chapter 24 – Goodbye Gilmore**

Luke came down the stairs greeting Rory, "Last things?" Rory nodded.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Luke said seeing Rory struggle to zip up a suitcase.

"No I've got it," Rory said but Luke could see the problems she was having and stepped in to help, "Thanks Luke."

There was an awkward pause for a few moments, as neither knew what to say.

"So I'm going to open the diner, I'll see you and your mother there in half an hour for breakfast," Luke said in his usual friendly tone before turning to leave.

"Luke," Rory said stopping the big guy in his tracks.

Luke stopped and turned back, "Yes Rory." He said putting on his cap.

"Thanks for coming back," she said from the other side of the room.

Luke smiled, "It's nice to be back," he said as Lorelai came down the stairs.

"You leaving?" Lorelai asked standing before Luke.

"If you want breakfast this morning," He said in a dry tone.

Lorelai kissed Luke with a quick peck on the lips, "We'll see you soon Hon."

With that Luke left the house.

--

Less than thirty minutes later Luke looked up from the counter her was cleaning to see the Jeep pulling up outside and two brunettes ladies hopped out.

"I thought you would never get here," Luke said greeting the ladies with a fresh pot of coffee and two cups.

Rory sipped the cup, "Mmm. The coffee smells good."

"Hello, old friend," Lorelai said joining her.

Luke asked, "How is it?"

"Your first pot is always your best." Lorelai told him as she smiled.

"Good." Luke said smiling back.

"Thanks for opening up the place." Rory said grateful to have one last meal in the dinner.

"I got to take care of my best customers." Luke joked.

As Luke prepared their food the girls talked about coffee and other important things.

"Here you go, bacon, eggs and hash browns to get you started. I have some other food coming, I'll just be up stairs for a minute so if you smell burning from the kitchen please call me." Luke said leaving the two of them.

"So Luke got you that necklace on top of all he did this last week, including the engagement?" Rory asked.

"Yes, he saw it when he got those earrings you're wearing and thought of me. I think he likes me," Lorelai joked with a giggle.

"Please, I heard the horoscope story he's liked you since the day you walked in here the first time." Rory reminded her mother.

"So you'll come back for the wedding?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll see how busy I am that week, ask Barack Obama if I can have time off. You know how it goes." Rory joked with a smile.

"Rory I need to ask you something," Lorelai said looking to the curtains covering the stairs then back to her daughter.

"Okay what did you do?" Rory demanded to know.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"You say you want to tell me something, then clearly look to see if Luke is back. What's up?" Rory asked again.

"Okay I'm not 100 sure but I think I'm late this month," Lorelai said looking at Rory.

"Late you mean 'Late'. How late?" Rory asked as Lorelai nodded.

"Two or three week, I don't know. I just put it done to stress and the changes going on lately. But need your advice on what to do next. I mean I know Luke wants kids and I told him I want that too but I'm just…" Lorelai's words petered out.

"Scared?" Rory asked as Lorelai nodded again.

"I just, I wanted to do this right, get married then have the kids. I got the jogging suits; Luke won't wear his by the way. And I got the dog I just wanted to do it right this time, no offence." Lorelai joked.

"Mom if you don't know then the first step is to take a test or see a doctor but also tell Luke. If he wants this as much as you then I know he'll do all he can to help you." Rory said adding. "Oh it is…"

"Stop before you say another word, yes it's Luke's. I haven't, with anyone else since your father and that stopped around Christmas time." Lorelai informed Rory.

"Okay first too much information and second didn't you guys break up in February?" Rory asked knowing it was just before Valentines Day.

"And your point is?" Lorelai questioned with a joke.

"Okay moving on, or back on topic. Tell Luke." Rory said not seeing Luke at the doorway.

"Tell Luke what?" He asked.

Lorelai spun around in her chair, "Luke!"

"That the name above the door," Luke said walking to the kitchen to check the food.

Lorelai wasn't sure what to do as Rory silently told her to tell him. Reluctantly getting up Lorelai went to the customer side of the counter, stretching her hands out to touch it.

"Hon I have some good news, we'll I hope it's good, well I don't even know if it's news yet so I wasn't sure how to tell you." Lorelai rambled.

"You know you can tell me anything." Luke said with a smile coming to the counter with two more plates of food.

"Here put them down," Lorelai helped Luke place them on the counter.

"What is it Lorelai?" Luke asked looking concerned.

Lorelai looked Luke in both eye's, "I might be pregnant," she said without further hesitation.

Luke was surprised but soon he expression changed to a big smile, probably the biggest Lorelai or anyone had ever seen.

Taking her hands, "When can we find out?" he asked, "What can I do?"

"Well you know this town so I was thinking I'd pick up a test in Hartford when I take Rory to the airport and then we can check it later today if you like?" Lorelai asked holding Luke's hands tight."

"Sounds good, get a couple to make sure, can you do something for me?" Luke asked.

"Until we know either way can you stop drinking coffee?" Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai was shocked at first, "Okay but I'll need a substitute," she said with a grin.

They lent over the counter moving away from the food to kiss, stopping as Rory cleared her throat. "Okay daughter in the room," She joked standing to hug her mother.

"I love you Mom." Rory said holding her tight, before turning to Luke. "I hope this is real but even if it isn't I'm sure it won't take too long." Smiling at Luke.

"Aw Geez!" Luke said turning back to the kitchen.

Lorelai and Rory picked up their plates for round two of their breakfast.

"So any more wedding plans yet?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shook here head, "You know as much as me, we've talked but I guess now the town knows we better set a date, all we know now is sometime in August. Is that going to be okay for you?" Lorelai asked seriously.

"Mom I'll make it work, I was joking before but I'll need that date a-sap," Rory said seriously.

"Okay final round, pancakes with syrup and butter," Luke said putting the plates on the table clearing the now empty ones as he shook his head.

Lorelai went to drink her coffee, "And we'll have none of that!" taking the cup from her hand.

"Hey," Lorelai pouted, "This whole pregnant thing is not working as well as I hoped! de-café?" she asked.

They exchanged looks for a few moments before Luke gave in, "One cup and then I'm cutting you off," smiling he bent down giving Lorelai a quick peck on the lips.

Luke went behind the counter to make the de-café, which he had not done yet as he didn't think he would need it so early with just his girls as customers.

"Rory I have something you might like, you don't need to take it but here it is," Luke handed Rory a brown paper bag.

Rory was curious as she pulled out a thermos from the bag; it looked old but is pristine condition. Both ladies looked up at Luke as Rory spoke, "Luke this is very nice."

"It was my mothers," Luke said, "Dad got it for Mum and they used it just once camping, she was not much for the outdoors."

"Luke this is too much," Rory said trying to hand it back.

"It's yours now, it was just sitting up there I hadn't even seen it in years and you just said you needed one," Luke said pushing it away.

"This is so nice Luke," Rory said getting up to hug him.

Luke blushed before pulling back, "Here I'll finish up cleaning it and fill it with some coffee to go."

Rory handed Luke the flask before going back to the kitchen, and as Rory sat Lorelai knew she had made the right choice.

--

A short time later the first rays from the morning sun were lighting the town square as the girls finished their breakfast, "I don't know how you both do it?" Luke said shaking his head as he cleared the plates.

"And we'll never tell!" Lorelai joked standing up.

"Maybe we should, we could make millions in book sales!" Rory added.

"Here's the coffee to go," Luke handed Rory her new thermos. "Please don't drink it all at once!"

"I won't, I want it to last since it's the last of your coffee I'll taste until the wedding." Rory said picking up her handbag and taking hold of the precious flask of coffee.

"Great you get a shiny thermos of coffee and I get de-café!" Lorelai complained.

"I just don't want any child of mine addicted to coffee in the womb!" Luke said giving Lorelai a quick kiss.

Luke followed the ladies out to the Jeep, Rory getting in the passenger side as Luke opened the drivers door for Lorelai. "You take care and don't forget that test." Luke said to Lorelai before looking across to Rory through the drivers side window "And I'll see you in a few months, take care Rory and have fun."

"I will and thanks again for this," Rory said holding up the thermos.

Luke watched as Lorelai drove off with Rory and rounder the corner in the morning light.

--

The diner was quite, the usual pre lunch lull, when he heard the phone ring. Picking it up didn't stop the ringing when he realized Lorelai had changed the ring tone on his cell phone kept in the draw under the counter.

"Hello," He said slightly annoyed, "Luke here."

"Hi it's just me," The familiar voice said.

"Lorelai, so every things okay, Rory got on her flight," Luke asked with a smile coming across her face.

"Yes the flight left on time, She's probably half way to Sioux City as we speak," Lorelai said, before adding, "I got it."

"So have you used it yet?" Luke asked.

"I want us to do it together should I came to the apartment?" Lorelai queried unsure what to do.

"No I can come over, Caesar can handle things for a while," Luke said with Caesar listening.

"You sure? I can…" Lorelai began to say.

"It's a done deal, I'm walking out the door right now." Luke said as he stepped onto the sidewalk.

"See you in five Hon," Lorelai said hanging up her phone.

Luke practically skipped the short distance to the house he now called home, striding up the steps and knocking on the front door before remembering he could now go strait in as he had a key.

"Lorelai I'm here," Clearing his throat, "Honey I'm home," He jokingly called.

"Up here," Lorelai called as Luke climbed the stairs.

Luke entered their bathroom as Lorelai appeared from the bathroom, "Three minutes," she said sitting on the bed.

Luke took off his blue cap tossing it on the bed as he walked around to Lorelai to sit next to here, "I thought they were quicker?" he said taking her hand.

"Well they can be checked sooner but it's better to wait a full three minutes, and longer is not better as it could result in a false positive," She said holding her iPhone with the stopwatch counting off the seconds on the large display.

The silence was apparent to both of them before Lorelai spoke, "You know a few weeks ago I got an email about a home test that you plug into your computer."

"You're kidding?" Luke asked.

"I claimed to be able to analyze your sample, it turned out to be an elaborate April fools day joke," Lorelai said seeing the time pass one minute, thirty seconds.

The silence struck again as the numbers ticked over on the display.

"Would it be sanitary to have that near your computer?" Luke asked.

"Maybe not," Lorelai smiled back at Luke, "This is weird, we both want this right?"

Luke looked back, "You have no idea but yes it's weird, it shouldn't be but…"

"Yeah," Lorelai said.

Watching the stopwatch again, "One minute to go, are you sure you're ready for this?" Luke asked.

"Well I'm more ready then I was with Rory, I'm glade you're here with me for this," Lorelai said hugging Luke before kissing him on the lips.

The passion began to build as Lorelai pushed Luke back on to the bed; neither noticed the stopwatch pass three minutes.

As Lorelai began to kiss Luke's neck he spoke, "As much fun it is to have you do that I think it's time."

Lorelai stopped and looked at the iPhone display, "Damn it, you're right," she said getting off Luke and taking his hand, "Come on."

Quickly getting up they moved to the bathroom and stood at the sink, Luke behind Lorelai holding her right hand in his, "You going to look then?" Luke joked.

"I'm getting to it," she said leaning back on him.

"Let me then!" Luke said reaching for the stick.

Lorelai watching as they lent forward together, Luke picked it and bringing the stick to they eye line. "So is that?"

"It's… two lines." Lorelai said looking twice.

"So is that?" Luke began to ask.

"Pregnant," She said in amazement.

Luke hugged Lorelai from behind, still holding the stick, "Eww, pee on stick, pee on the stick!" Lorelai exclaimed before Luke dropped it in the sink.

Turning to face each other Luke held Lorelai's hands, "You're so beautiful," he said rubbing a tear from Lorelai's cheek.

Lorelai put her arms over Luke's shoulders and stood on her toes as she kissed Luke again, his hands on her waist Luke lent in to meet her lips.

"So," Luke said as they rested their foreheads together, "can you tell me one thing?" he asked.

"Anything," Lorelai said as she rested her head in the crock of Luke's neck.

"Why didn't you want to tell me about this sooner?" Luke asked.

Lorelai lifted her head to look at Luke, "I wasn't sure how you would take it. I know we've talked about kids a number of times but this is real. Now looking at your face I can see I had nothing to worry about."

"Lorelai I know I said this before and I messed up big time but we need to be honest with each other no matter what." Luke said pulling Lorelai close once again.

After a few moments, "Guess you need to see the doctor now, have this confirmed and get check up."

Lorelai nodding as they left the bathroom, "Luke assuming the test is positive when do you want to tell my parents their one and only daughter is knocked up again out of wedlock?" Lorelai joked.

TBC…

_A/N So should I go on? I was thinking of a time jump to the wedding?_

_Feedback is welcomed_


End file.
